CORAZÓN SALVAJE
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Dos hermanas serán rivales tras enamorarse del mismo hombre, un hombre llamado Inuyasha mejor conocido como "El Demonio Blanco". El destino decidirá el rumbo que tomaran las vidas de Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo y Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_El señor InuTaisho estaba en su despacho, para nadie era secreto que había tenido un romance antes de su matrimonio y después de diez años iba a reconocer al hijo que procreo con el único amor de su vida, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entro su fiel amigo y notario Myoga, quien a su vez iba acompañado de un niño de ojos dorados y el pelo plateado sin duda ese era su hijo. _

_-Buenos días Myoga – saludo InuTaisho – ¿Cómo le va?_

_-Muy bien gracias – el anciano asintió, tomó el hombro del pequeño niño y lo coloco en frente de él para que lo viera el señor Taisho – InuTaisho, te presento a Inuyasha _

_El pequeño niño se le quedo viendo con ojos de odio, de rencor, como si supiera en realidad quien era ese Señor que iba tan bien vestido. _

_-Mucho gusto Inuyasha – InuTaisho extendió la mano para saludarlo _

_Pero cuando apenas Inuyasha lo iba a saludar, apareció la esposa de Inuno Taisho_

_-¿Qué hace este niño en mi casa? – dijo exaltada por la presencia del muchacho _

_Para los tres adultos no era secreto que Inuyasha era el hijo bastardo de Inuno Taisho, pero como bien sabía, la vida era prestada, iniciaría con los trámites para darle el apellido a su hijo antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar. _

_-Señor Myoga, Me haría el favor de llevarse a Inuyasha y presentárselo a Sesshomaru. Mientras yo hablo con mi esposa – ordeno el Señor Taisho _

_-Como usted diga – hizo una reverencia a la esposa de Taisho – Con permiso – y luego salió con Inuyasha _

_Una vez estando los dos solos, la esposa de Inuno explotó furiosa contra él y el bastardo que había traído Myoga. _

_-¿Qué pretendes Inuno? – le pregunto a su esposo - ¿Acaso vas a reconocer a ese bastardo que tuviste con tu amante Iazoy? _

_Ese fue un golpe bajo por parte de su esposa, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que InuTaisho e Izayoi se habían amado intensamente hasta que Irasue intervino en sus vidas._

_Pero ambos nunca se dejaban de verse, se frecuentaban, hasta que una de esas ella salió embarazada de él, pero ya era tarde InuTaisho ya estaba comprometido con Irasue, así que ella tuvo que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, pero el marido nunca le dio el apellido a Inuyasha solo por ser un bastardo. _

_-Con ella no te metas, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, antes de casarnos – defendió a su antiguo amor _

_-Pero estábamos comprometidos- le grito – Me niego a que lo reconozcas _

– _Es mi hijo, y posee los mismos derechos que Sesshomaru _

_-Si tú lo haces, me iré con mi hijo – amenazo _

_-Tú no eres capaz de hacerlo – la reto – Además ya esta decidido, Inuyasha vivirá aquí, y tendrá el apellido que le corresponde por nacimiento _

_Irasue de Taisho no dijo nada, solo giro sobre sus talones y se retiro del despacho de su esposo._

_En la sala Myoga le había presentado Sesshomaru a Inuyasha, ambos se llevaban por tan solo dos años, Inuyasha tenía diez, mientras que Sesshomaru ocho. _

_Habían mantenido una plática muy amena los dos jóvenes, pero en cuanto entro la madre de Sesshomaru, los ojos le enardecieron por la ira que había acumulado._

_-¿Qué haces con él? – Pregunto la madre de Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de un brazo y lo levantaba – Te prohíbo que hables con este bastardo _

_-Señora Taisho, los muchachos solo platicaban – intervino Myoga _

_-Usted no intervenga, yo educare a mi hijo como a mi me plazca, para eso soy su madre _

_Dos días después tanto InuTaisho como su esposa mantuvieron de nuevo otra discusión acerca del tema del bastardo como ella lo llamaba, arto de ya no soportar los gritos de su esposa, decidió ir a montar a caballo. _

_Pero entre más aceleraba la velocidad el caballo, paso ante un árbol golpeándose la frente y cayó inconsciente. Poco después despertó y a su lado estaba su esposa. _

_-¿Dónde… esta… Sesshomaru? – su voz era entre cortada y agitada _

_-No esta – respondió con frialdad _

_-Necesito… verlo… háblale _

_-Ya te dije que no esta – volvió a responder su esposa – Será mejor que no te agites, estas muy delicado _

_-¿Myoga… esta aquí? _

_-No – negó una vez mas – Se fue muy temprano _

_-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – le pregunto su esposo en medio de la agonía y con la voz agitada _

_-El que tú quieras esposo _

_-Dile a Sesshomaru…. Que lo amo y que cuide mucho a Inuyasha _

_-Si eso es todo, lo haré _

_-No – su esposo negó con la cabeza – Hay más, dile a Myoga que realice los trámites necesarios para reconocer a Inuyasha _

_Esto enfureció a Irasue, como era capaz de pedirle eso en medio de su agonía._

_-Se lo diré – le mintió _

_-Confío…en ti _

_Su esposo había muerto y aun cuando ella le prometió que se haría cargo de su hijo bastardo, jamás cumpliría esa promesa, nunca le daría el apellido de su esposo y eso era un juramento que se hizo así misma._

_Después del velorio Irasue citó al señor Myoga en el despacho donde su esposo trabajaba horas y horas, todo esto con el afán de decirle que se llevara lo mas lejos posible al bastardo de su esposo._

_-Pero señora Taisho se lo prometió a su esposo. Él confiaba en usted _

_-No me importa señor Myoga. Llévese a ese niño lejos de la vida de mi hijo y la mía – la viuda giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente a él – Y no es un favor el que le estoy pidiendo, es una orden. Ese bastardo nunca tendrá el apellido de mi esposo_

_Myoga trato una vez más de hacerla entrar en razón, pero al ver que sus intentos fueron inútiles decidió rendirse, pero él se hacia la promesa que a Inuyasha nunca le faltaría nada._

**12 Años Después**

_Cornwall, Agosto de 1850_

Era una noche fría y de tormenta, la más intensa que sus ojos dorados como el sol habían visto. Inuyasha, mejor conocido cómo "el demonio blanco" se mantenía fijo en el timón, tratando de llevar a su tripulación y a él mismo a un lugar más seguro.

Un relámpago se mezclo entre las nubes seguido de un trueno. La lluvia no dejaba de caer y besaba su hermoso rostro.

Era un hombre valiente y fuerte, gracias a ello se había ganado el apodo de "El Demonio Blanco" y una simple tormenta no iba a terminar con su vida –No, antes muertos – se dijo así mismo. Para nadie era secreto que él era el hijo bastardo de InuTaisho y la simple idea de llevar la sangre de ese hombre lo hacía despreciarse así mismo, no podía ver su reflejo en cualquier parte, por que sus ojos e incluso su cabello eran idénticos a los de ese señor y a los de su hermano menor.

Aun mantenía vivo el recuerdo cuando fue a verlo acompañado del Señor Myoga. La esposa de ese hombre nunca lo vio con buenos ojos y a la menor oportunidad que tuvo se deshizo de él sin dejarle tan siquiera el apellido de su padre – esbozo una sonrisa amarga – mejor para él, no necesitaba de ellos , mucho menos de un nombre, ya que eso lo hacía sentirse libre… como así lo era.

Logró llegar llevar a su tripulación a un lugar seguro, no había querido dejar el barco anclado en un puerto, de seguro algunos soldados lo verían y no dudaría que el alguacil diera órdenes extritas de inspeccionarlo, así que anclaron en el mismo lugar que utilizaban cada vez que salían de viaje.

-Por fin en casa – un hombre palmeo su hombro

-Si – asintió Inuyasha. Miro el cielo nocturno. La lluvia les había dodo una tregua por el resto de la noche – Estoy seguro que deseas ir a ver a tu prometida Koga

-Así es mi estimado capitán – el hombre asintió y esbozo una sonrisa al recordad a su dulce prometida de ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos – Aunque creo que es un poco tarde. Mejor lo dejare para mañana, tengo que ayudarlos a bajar la mercancía y llevarla a la cueva

-No te preocupes – su capitán negó- Te ordeno que vayas en este mismo momento a ver Ayame

-Pero capitán…

-Nada de peros – interrumpió Inuyasha – Además no me gusta que me digas "capitán", entre tu y yo hay un lazo de hermandad, mis hombres se encargaran de llevar la mercancía a la cueva

-Muy Inuyasha – Koga asintió – Tomare tu palabra

-Por favor hazlo – rogó y por último se hecho a reír

Koga tenía la misma estatura que él aunque de edad Inuyasha le llevaba solo un año de diferencia. Los de Koga ojos eran azules y el cabello negro. En ese punto lo envidiaba, ya que si fuera un bastardo nadie lo confundiría con su padre como lo hacían con él. Lo había conocido desde pequeño y ambos se hicieron grandes amigos al grado de quererse como hermanos.

Observó a Koga adentrarse más a la noche hasta perderlo de vista.

Estaba alegre por que hermano de lazo estaba comprometido con una de las mujeres más hermosas, no era de clase alta y eso le venía como anillo al dedo a Koga. Se preguntaba cuando sería el día en que él se enamoraría. ¿Se sorprendería al sentirse enamorado? ¿Cómo sería el amor? Si lo único que conocía era andar en cama y cama de una y de otra y de varias mujeres.

Suspiro y volvió la mirada hacía sus hombres, quienes se apuraban en llevar el cargamento a la cueva que utilizaban como bodega.

Y se volvió a preguntar así mismo ¿Algún día el amor tocaría las puertas de su corazón?

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola Chicas**

**Bueno cómo se los prometí al finalizar Pasión, aquí una historia más. Quiero decirles que esta historia esta basada en el Libro de Caridad Bravo Admas y de algunas versiones que han hecho en telenovela y al decir basada es que es completamente basada, nada de pegar textos del libro, lo digo para que no haya confusión o para que no lo vayan a tomar como ofensa ni nada por el estilo, las que han leído mis historias saben que son completamente de mi autoría.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado…. ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente? xD A se me olvida algo, esta historia tendra mas pasión a lo que fue mi fic anterior, así que prometo que habrá mucho Lemmonnnnn (siii wiii lemon, ya perla, que pervertida eres n.n)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tomó un vestido del armario, ese vestido lo estaba guardando para cuando el regresara. Lo pego a su pecho y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Cerró los ojos y daba vueltas por toda la habitación mientras se imaginaba que bailaba con él al ritmo de la música, él guiándola y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Habían pasado más de cinco años que no veía a Sesshomaru, para Kagome Higurashi no era secreto que estaba enamorada de él desde que eran unos niños y tenía la plena certeza que a su regreso el le propusiera matrimonio.

-Nunca te había visto tan alegre

Pego un salto y se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, dejo caer el vestido y este se deslizo pos sus dedos hasta llegar al suelo.

Su hermano estaba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Miroku me asustaste – Kagome se llevo las manos al pecho - ¿ Cuantas veces te he pedido que toques la puerta antes de entrar?

-Hummm… ¿Te refieres a este pedazo de madera? – Preguntó al instante que miraba la puerta color caoba – Lo siento, no sabía que a esto se le llamaba puerta – bromeó

-Eres incorregible – lo acuso

-Así es – su hermano asintió mientras dejaba escapar una risa – Nuestra madre solicita tu presencia en la sala - cambió de tema

-¿Pasó algo? – preguntó preocupada

-No, no pasa nada – Miroku negó – Pero si no te apuras en bajar, más te tardaras en tener noticias de Kikyo y de Sesshomaru

-¿Hay noticias de ellos? – le preguntó y él asintió una vez mas

-Bueno hermana – dio un paso hacia la puerta – Te esperamos en la sala – y se apresuro en salir

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa, había noticias de su hermana y de Sesshomaru. Ellos dos se habían ido juntos de viaje a Londres. Cuando Kikyo se había enterado de que él haría ese viaje, no tardo en pedirle permiso a su madre en ir con él ya que nunca había salido de las tierras de Cornwall y para ella esa era la oportunidad perfecta, al principio se negó pero por petición de Sesshomaru acepto, diciéndole que no se preocupara ya que la cuidaría con su propia vida si fuera necesario. Esto tranquilizo a la viuda Higurashi y termino por acceder.

Levantó el vestido del suelo y lo dejó en la cama. Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para ir directo a la sala donde ya la esperaban su madre y el mismo Miroku.

-Me dijo Miroku que hay noticias de mi hermana y Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás

-Así es hija– respondió su madre alegre – Ella y Sesshomaru regresan este fin de semana

No cabía de felicidad, quería gritar de alegría pero si lo hacia lo más probable era que delataría su amor por Sesshomaru ante su madre y su hermano. Para el fin de semana solo faltaban tres días. Tres días en los que para ella serían una eternidad a comparación de los cinco años que llevaba sin verlo.

-¿Y no dicen que es? – Inquirió nuevamente. Todo con el afán de averiguar más

-No hija – su madre respondió moviendo la cabeza hacía ambas direcciones – Solo mencionan eso ¿Tendrían algo más que decir?

**XXX**

Inuyasha montaba en su caballo con dirección a su hogar, afortunadamente uno de sus hombres, Totosai lo había estado esperando toda la noche en esa cueva y le entrego el semental, le dio gracias, ya que no le apetecía ir a pie.

Desmonto y amarro al caballo al tronco de un árbol y entro a la gran casa, ese hogar que él mismo había forjado con sus propias manos le resultaba acogedor. No alcanzo a dar ni un paso cuando fue recibido por unos delicados brazos que lo rodearon por la cintura.

-Me alegra que estés de regreso

-Sango – dijo sorprendido al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de ella - ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Sango era la nieta de Totosai y Tsubaki, era su más fiel amiga y al igual que Koga ambos se llevaban como hermanos.

Sango tenía los ojos cafés y el cabello castaño.

-Esperando a mi hermano mayor – esbozo una sonrisa - ¿Cómo nos fue? – inquirió como si ella hubiera participado en los motines

-¿Nos fue? – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja – Nos fue bien

-¿En cerio? – dijo emocionada e Inuyasha asintió

-Bueno si me disculpas debo ir a descansar ya que estoy muy agotado – apoyó el pie en el primer escalón y miro a la joven – Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, si tu abuelo se entera que estas despierta…

-Pero estoy segura que tú no le dirás nada

-¿Tan segura estas de que no le diré nada?

-Esta bien. Me iré a dormir – dijo al fin – Descansa, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Sango – le regalo una sonrisa y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa húmeda para cambiarla por una seca y más cómoda para dormir.

Se quitó la camisa blanca dejando ver su anatomía, tenía unos brazos musculosos y en su abdomen se marcaban unos cuadros, todo esto formado por los años de experiencia que llevaba en combate, pero en su espalda aun tenía las cicatrices debido a los azotes a los que había sido sometido desde pequeño, cada una de ellas era una promesa que mantenía en pie, la promesa de odiar a la familia que le había negado todo desde pequeño.

Se sirvió una copa de vino llevándosela al mismo tiempo a la baca, saboreo el dulce licor, miró el cielo y aunque estaba oscuro podría ver las gruesas nubes que indicaban que volvería a llover.

Termino su vino para después irse a dormir, había tenido un largo viaje y lo que deseaba en esos momentos era dormir no un día si no toda la eternidad, así que se acostó en la cama sin deslizar las sabanas cerrando sus hermosos ojos dorados, al poco tiempo su respiración se fue relajando al grado de quedarse profundamente dormido.

**XXX**

Dormía plácidamente, esa noche no esperaba a su prometido ya que él le había dicho que saldría de viaje por un par de semanas. Al principio se molesto, después se puso trise por que no lo vería en esos días.

Unos golpecitos se escucharon en la ventana haciendo que abriera sus ojos verdes, se levantó de la cama y se puso su camisón. Avanzó y abrió las ventanas para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con un profundo amor.

-Koga – susurro su nombre al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba – Pensé que volverías mañana

A pesar de que su ropa estaba empapada no le importo a Ayame estar entre sus brazos ya que lo había extrañado mucho.

-Así teníamos previsto. Pero Inuyasha quiso regresar lo más pronto posible – el ojiazul paso sus dedos por las rosadas mejillas de Ayame – Te extrañe tanto amor mío

Koga se acercó lentamente a sus labios y la besó, Ayame se dejo llevar por el momento y por el amor que sentía por ese hombre. Entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acercó más a ella.

-Te amo – Koga susurro en su oído al interrumpir el beso

-Y yo más – Ayame esbozo una sonrisa - ¿Cómo les fue?

-Como siempre – respondió Koga

-Koga, hay algo que debo decirte – Ayame bacilo un poco, estaba entre decirle o no lo que había escuchado decir a unos oficiales

-¿Qué es? – preguntó serio al ver la expresión de la mujer que amaba

-Escuche a unos oficiales que los iban a tener a ti y a Inuyasha en la mira, los van a vigilar día y noche

-¿Cuándo escuchaste eso?

-Hace un par de días – Ayame lo abrazó mas fuerte – Tengo miedo Koga. Miedo por ti y lo que les pueda pasar

-No te preocupes amor, nada malo va a pasar- Te lo prometo

La besó y por último la tomó en sus brazos y la llevo hacía su cama, donde esperó a que ella se quedara de nuevo dormida.

La noticia que ella lo había dado no le agradó mucho, esto significaba problemas y debía comunicárselo a Inuyasha cuanto antes.

**XXX**

Esa noche Kagome se quedó un rato más platicando con su madre y su hermano Miroku, pero los constantes bostezos le decían que era la hora de irse a dormir, se despidió de los dos y se retiro a s habitación.

Se quitó el vestido para ponerse una bata de color rosa, se recogió el pelo y se hizo una trenza, miró la cama y aun la atraía, así que sacó de su mesita de noche si mas valioso y preciado diario. Tomó asiento en una silla que estaba junto a un pequeño escritorio, encendió la vela, abrió el diario dejándolo en una página en blanco donde podría plasmar ese día sus sentimientos….

_**Agosto 1850**_

_**Sesshomaru regresa y aun no puedo creerlo, he estado esperando todo este tiempo para volverlo a ver que no puedo esperar a que llegue el fin de semana, se que solo faltan tres días, pero para mi serían una eternidad, las horas y los segundos se irán lentos mientras espero en mi ventana su regreso. ¿Seria atrevido de mi parte si le confieso mi amor por él? ¿Cómo lo tomara? ¿Me aceptaría? ¿Y si no lo hace?**_

Por un instante dejó de escribir y puso toda su atención en la llama de la vela, se movía de lado a otro debido a la tormenta que había caído hace poco y que estaba de nuevo por caer. Se pregunto que pasaría si él no la aceptara, podría ser que encontró una mujer en Londres mucho más atractiva que ella y si esto fuera así ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar?

Un fuerte trueno la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, se levanto de la silla y cerró por completo la ventana de su balcón, regresó a su lugar y se apresuró en seguir escribiendo.

_**Tengo la plena certeza de que él lo tomara para bien, incluso confío de que corresponda mis sentimientos, desde niños siempre estábamos juntos y pudo sentir lo mismo que yo… Sesshomaru solo tres días más y te confesare mis sentimientos amor mío.**_

Cerró su diario al mismo instante que apagaba la vela, y lo guardó en su mesita de noche.

Deslizó con delicadeza las sabanas, se recargó en la cama, cerró los ojos y por último el sueño vino a ella, soñando con la pronta llegada de su eterno amor.

Continuara

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno…..¡Estoy de regreso!**

**Gracias por esperarme estas semanas, la verdad debo confesarles que no podía vivir sin escribir , y la verdad las extrañaba mucho, de hecho esperaba algo a alguien que me alentara y aquí entro mi socio, que socio, digo amigo por que ya lo considero como tal, gracias Gold77 (Guille).**

**Chicas, espero que este cap les haya gustado… yo seguiré actualizando los demás que tengo pendientes =D.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Perla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente Koga fue en busca de su amigo para mantener al tanto a Inuyasha sobre lo que le dijo Ayame la noche anterior.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó su amigo al ver a Inuyasha pensativo

-Es evidente que nos quieren atrapar en el acto – dijo por fin el Demonio Blanco – Pero no les daremos ese gusto. A partir de este momento seremos más cautelosos con respecto a la mercancía

-¿Ya fue distribuida entre el pueblo?

-Así es – asintió Inuyasha – Anoche deje a los hombres de más confianza a que hicieran esa labor

Ambos caminaban por las calles pero Inuyasha iba muy concentrado en su plática con Koga que no vio a una joven que caminaba en la misma dirección que él y ambos chocaron cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las rosas que llevaba la joven fueron a dar al suelo y antes de que ella también lo hiciera Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura para evitarlo.

-¿Esta bien señorita? – preguntó al verla a los ojos

-Si – dijo ella asintiendo, pero al sentirse en sus brazos se aparto de él inmediatamente - ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerme sus manos encima?

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja confundido y a la vez divertido por la reacción de la dama.

-Oiga en lugar de darme las gracias ¿Me agradece de esa forma?

-No es mi culpa que no vea por donde camina – lo acusó

-Ah ¿Ahora soy yo el culpable de no ver por donde voy? – Se cruzo de brazos – Usted también es culpable, si no hubiera estado perdiendo su tiempo en oler esas rosas estoy completamente seguro que me habría visto

-Y usted…y….ash – se le cortaron las palabras ya que era cierto, había estado perdiendo el tiempo oliendo sus rosas que no lo vio venir, lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta y retirarse del lugar

Inuyasha al ver que ella se marchaba sin sus rosas, él se inclino y las levanto del suelo.

-Oiga – alzó la voz para que lo escuchara – Sus rosas

La joven giro sobre sus talones, no tenía intención de regresar a hacía donde él estaba aun si sus rosas se quedaban allí.

-Quédese con ellas, es mas regáleselas a su prometida – volvió a girar y se fue

Inuyasha recargó las flores a su pecho, Koga lo vio divertido y por último ambos estallaron en una risa.

-Nunca había visto a una dama con ese carácter – dijo el peliblanco mirando el trayecto donde la joven se había ido - ¿Quién era?

-Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, es hija de Katherine Higurashi, tiene dos hermanos mayores que ella, una mujer llamada Kikyo pero ella esta de viaje y su hermano Miroku – explicó Koga

-Vaya, que bien informado estas de esa familia – comentó Inuyasha

-Mi padre era amigo del señor Higurashi, pero después falleció y perdió contacto con esa familia

-¿Hace cuanto falleció? – preguntó Interesado

-Tendrá mas de dieciocho años, de hecho, cuando la menor de los Higurashi nació, el señor Higurashi ya tenía días de haber muerto- explicó

-Bueno…en ese caso- dijo sin haber puesto atención al relato de su amigo - No es justo que la dama se quede sin sus rosas – avanzó en la misma dirección en donde Kagome se había ido

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Koga

-A devolver estas rosas a su dueña

**XXX**

Kagome regresó a su casa con un mal genio, nunca en su vida se había topado con un hombre tan desagradable como él. ¿Quién era? Nunca lo había visto en el pueblo, de ser así lo reconocería al instante.

Lo que más le dolió fue haber dejado ese ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, esas rosas que había elegido con tanto cariño para obsequiárselas a Sesshomaru ya que solo faltaban dos días para su regreso y ahora ese ramo estaba en las manos de un perfecto desconocido.

-¿Te pasó algo? – preguntó su madre al verla molesta

No podía decirle a su madre que había ido al pueblo a comprar un ramo de rosas para Sesshomaru, eso la delataría ante ella.

-No, nada me pasó madre – dijo ella para tranquilizarla

Su madre asintió y la volvió a dejar sola, diciéndole que tenía unas cosas que hacer en la cocina y que se reuniría con ella más tarde.

**XXX**

No tardó en llegar a la casa de los Higurashi, se había detenido a preguntarle a cada persona si sabía donde vivían ellos. Así que estaba pardo en frente de la puerta de madera y toco.

La puerta se abrió y esbozo una sonrisa al ver a la dama con quien había tenido una alegre conversación.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó ella – Y ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?

-Con los pies – dijo con una expresión divertida en su rostro – Es broma, me dijo un amigo quien era usted así que no dude en venir a devolverle esto – extendió el ramo de rosas hacía la joven

Ella vaciló un poco antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero después de varios segundos lo tomó.

-Gracias – dijo con indiferencia y antes de que él pudiera decir algo cerró la puerta en sus narices

Al sentir el portazo pensó que la puerta iba a estamparse en su rostro pero no fue así.

-Insisto, tiene una forma muy especial de agradecer las cosas – dijo con sarcasmo, giró sobre sus talones y se marcho de ese lugar, jamás volvería y si la encontraba por casualidad en el pueblo ni cruzaría media palabra con ella

**XXX**

No era que no tuviera modales, sino mas bien había algo en ese hombre que le desagradaba mucho, aunque recordando sus facciones eran tan parecidas a las de Sesshomaru incluso podría llegar hasta ser el hermano de él, pero esto era imposible ya que Sesshomaru nunca tuvo un hermano.

Dejó las rosas en un florero con agua y después fue a la cocina para ayudar a su madre en preparar la comida.

-Escuche que alguien había tocado la puerta – comento su madre - ¿Quién era?

-Era una señora a la que le compre un ramo de rosas – explicó Kagome – Se me habían olvidado y ella vino personalmente a devolvérmelo– mintió ya que sabía si su madre se enterara de lo que en realidad pasó estaba segura que le llamaría la atención

-¿Un ramo de rosas? – la miró a los ojos - ¿Y para que andas comprando rosas?

-Lo compre para Kikyo – y de nuevo volvía a mentir, lo hacía con buenas intenciones con tal de mantener el amor que sentía por Sesshomaru en secreto – Cómo no la he visto en cinco años, es un pequeño regalo que quiero hacerle

Ambas no comentaron nada más y ambas siguieron con su tarea.

**XXX**

Koga al escuchar el relato de su amigo casi se ahogaba con el vino que había bebido.

-Vamos – Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos –Ríete de mi

-Lo siento Inuyasha es que…- y volvió a reírse, pero al ver la mirada de su amigo se puso serio al instante – Disculpa, no me vuelo a comportar de esa manera – quería reír pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacerlo

-Eso me pasa por ser amable con una chiquilla que ni modales tiene – tomó un tarro de cerveza y bebió de el – Nunca lo volveré hacer

Pero muy en el fondo de él estaba seguro que si alguna vez ella estaba en apuros saldría a salvarla, no sabía por que, pero sentía algo extraño en ella, algo que jamás había sentido. No podía olvidar sus ojos color chocolate y las formas en que le había agradecido.

¿En que estaba pensando? Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, ella era una extraña para él así cómo él lo era para ella, seguramente ella ya tenía un prometido o un pretendiente. Además él era un bastardo y una mujer tan bella cómo ella y de esa clase nunca se fijaría en alguien como él… nunca.

De pronto entró la taberna en donde ellos estaban su peor enemigo y rival, Naraku, ambos se dedicaban al contrabando pero él era el preferido del pueblo y aceptaban las mercancías que este les obsequiaba sin cobrarles ni una sola moneada de oro, por el contrario Naraku cobraba e incluso con intereses.

El susodicho se acercó a ellos e Inuyasha se irguió y opto una posición desafiante.

-Naraku… que gusto verte – lo dijo en tono sarcástico y esbozó una media sonrisa

-Ya me entere de tu nueva hazaña Inuyasha – comentó Naraku, quien se detuvo a un lado de Koga – Pero quiero que sepas que tuviste suerte. La próxima vez, yo seré quien gane

-¿Eso crees? La verdad Naraku creo que no será así, sabes que la gente me prefiere a mi

-Eso lo veremos – dijo en tono desafiante

-¿Me estas desafiando?

Koga no hacía nada más que escuchar las palabras que intercambiaban esos hombres, así que solo se dedicaba a beber su whisky.

Intercambiaron unas palabras más y después Naraku se fue, dejando a un Inuyasha molesto.

-Cómo detesto a ese hombre – comentó cuando Naraku se fue a otra mesa

-Tranquilo amigo, solo lo hace para molestarte

-Tú bien sabes que ambos hemos sido rivales, siempre buscando los mejores motines para dárselo a la gente, pero este hombre los vende por interés

-Bueno. Mejor cambiemos de tema…- Koga roló los ojos – Que tal si hablamos de esa mujer que te cerró la puerta en las narices – y al terminar esa frase no contuvo más y se echó a reír

-¿Estas buscando ser herido verdad?

-Oh, desde luego que no amigo, tu sabes que no busco nada de eso, solo que me parece divertido

-Ah, ahora soy tu burla

-Ni burla, ni nada por el estilo

Pero de cierta manera Inuyasha también lo veía divertido, ninguna mujer le había cerrado la puerta como lo hizo esa pequeña.

Esbozó una sonrisa con solo recordar ese momento.

Continuara

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno cicas, recuerden que en la versión de la novela, lo que viene siendo Mónica (Kagome) en un principio esta enamorada de Andrés (Sesshomaru), pero con tal de alejar a su hermana Aimé (Kikyo) de la tentación de Juan del Diablo (Inuyasha) ella decide casarse con él y ambos terminan enamorados. **

**Mi versión se enfoca mas en la novela que del libro.**

**Nos vemos en otro Capítulo**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**P e r l a**

**(Loca2, cambio y fuera xD) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 "Desilusión" **_

_Esos dos días pasaron rápido aunque para ella era una eternidad. Se quedó por un momento recargada en la cabecera de la cama ¿Qué se iba a poner ese día? Había estado probándose un vestido tras otro y ninguno pudo llamarle la atención._

_Había llegado la hora de levantarse de la cama, tomó una jarra con agua tibia y vacio un poco a un lavamanos, se limpio la cara y por último fue al armario para elegir de una ves por todas el vestido que iba a usar y escogió uno color amarillo, lo dejó sobre la cama para irse directo a tomar un baño._

_La tina estaba llena con agua tibia y la pudo sentir por que se inclino para tocarla, seguramente alguien del servicio entro a prepararle el baño mientras ella dormía, ya que también había espuma en el interior de la tina. Se quito su bata por arriba de la cabeza y la dejó en un rincón de la habitación. Al instante en que sus pies desnudos tocaron el agua comenzó a relajarse, se recargo al borde de la tina mientras pensaba que ya faltaba pocas horas para que su amado regresara._

_En cierto modo estaba obsesionada con el tiempo, pero, ¿Qué mujer enamorada no contaba cada minuto, segundo, día, semana, meses e incluso años que faltaban para ver a su amado? Sabía que afuera había mujeres que también estaban pasando por lo mismo, pero para suerte de ella Sesshomaru regresaba. _

_Pero sus pensamientos fueron truncados por la imagen del hombre que había discutido el día anterior, nunca en su vida había conocido alguien tan desagradable. Pero la pregunta aquí era ¿Quién era él? Sabía que se había comportado de un modo incorrecto al cerrarle la puerta en sus narices, pero estaba muy enfadada por el altercado que ambos habían tenido en el mercado, jamás iba a pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento ya que era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo. _

_Se quedó un rato más en la tina y al cabo de 30 minutos ya estaba lista, miraba su reflejo en el espejo, el vestido amarillo se moldeaba perfectamente a su cintura, llevaba un ligero pero discreto escote, había arreglado su cabello de tal forma que le quedara ondulado y cayendo sobre sus hombros, por último se pudo una gargantilla de plata que el mismo Sesshomaru le había regalado días antes de su partida, se había arreglado especialmente para él, para su amor, para su Sesshomaru. _

_**XXX**_

_Una joven de cabello negro y ojos negros se asomaba por las ventanillas del coche, si, asintió, habían llegado por fin al pueblo de Cornwall y por lo que observaba no había cambiado en años, permanecía igual como de costumbre._

_Cornwall no se comparaba con la vida lujosa de Londres, los bailes y las salidas con sus amigas eran el pan de cada día y por que no, de cada noche._

_-¿Estas feliz de estar en casa, Kikyo?_

_Una voz masculina captó su atención, Kikyo dejó de ver por un momento las calles para ver a su acompañante._

_-Por supuesto Sesshomaru – fingió estar contenta, aunque por dentro una parte de ella añoraba regresar cuanto antes a Londres – He estado esperando este día _

_-Y más yo – Sesshomaru tomó la mano de la joven y la besó – Por fin nuestras familias sabrán de nuestros planes _

_-Si – Kikyo asintió – Por fin _

_En su estancia en Londres, Kikyo y Sesshomaru habían mantenido al principio una relación de amistad, pero los sentimientos de Sesshomaru cambiaron y le confesó estar enamorado de ella hasta al grado de llagarle a pedir matrimonio, Kikyo no tuvo que darle un no como respuesta, Sesshomaru era joven, apuesto y convenientemente rico, todo lo que ella buscaba._

_Sabía que la noticia le iba a doler a una persona, pero eso no importaba él la había elegido a ella y su hermana tendría que aceptarlo. _

_El carruaje se paró en la entrada de la casa de los Higurashi, Sesshomaru ayudó a Kikyo a bajar de él y tocaron la puerta._

_Fueron recibidos por la Katherine, madre de Kikyo, quien al ver a su hija la estrecho contra su pecho._

_-Mamá, me dejas sin aliento – se quejó Kikyo al sentir que le faltaba el aire _

_-Lo siento hija – dijo su madre apenada – Es que han pasado tantos años sin verte que me hiciste mucha falta – la miró de arriba a bajo – ¡Pero mira, que linda te haz puesto! _

_-Gracias madre – respondió Kikyo algo apenada - ¿Y mis hermanos? _

_-Miroku está…_

_-Pero miren lo que trae el viento_

_Esa voz era la de Miroku, quien aparecía del otro lado de la caza, en cuanto Kikyo lo vio corrió hacia él y lo abrazo._

_-Miroku, te extrañe _

_-Y yo a ti ¿Pero donde haz estado? Mira que estoy molesto por que no me haz mandado ninguna carta eh_

_-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la sala? – sugirió la madre, todos asintieron y Sesshomaru le ofreció su brazo a la señora Higurashi _

_Una vez en la sala, la madre ordenó que llevaran un poco de té y de pasó que le avezaran a Kagome que su hermana y Sesshomaru habían llegado. _

_-Bueno ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó su Katherine tomando de la mano a su hija _

_-De maravilla madre – comentó Kikyo – Londres es maravilloso, un día de estos te llevare _

_-Hija, tú bien sabes que nadie me hará viajar _

_-Pues será mejor que lo haga señora Higurashi – comentó Sesshomaru – Por que tenemos algo que comunicarle _

_En cuanto Eri le había dicho a Kagome que su hermana y el joven Taisho habían llegado y estaban en la sala, se miró por último en el espejo y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras tan rápido como le daban sus pies pero cuando estaba por entrar a la sala de estar se quedó paralizada al escuchar las palabras de Sesshomaru._

_-Kikyo y yo nos vamos a casar_

_Se llevó las manos al pecho y se recargó en la pared, no, esto debía ser una pesadilla o seguramente escucho mal, él no podía casarse con su hermana, ella no lo amaba._

_Kagome quiso llorar pero no se lo permitió, alzó la barbilla y entró a la sala. _

_-Kagome – su madre pronunció su nombre – Sesshomaru nos acaba de decir algo_

_-¿Y que es?_

_-Él y yo nos vamos a casar hermana – explicó Kikyo - ¿No nos vas a felicitar? – y se levantó para que su hermana la felicitara _

_-Por supuesto – Kagome se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó – Felicidades _

_-¿Y a mi no me das un abrazo? – preguntó Sesshomaru_

_-Claro. Felicidades – y lo abrazó, en cuanto estuvo en sus brazos sentía que el mundo se le venia a bajo, tantas veces que había soñado con que él le pidiera matrimonio ahora esas ilusiones se venían a bajo con esas palabras _

_Kagome tomó asiento a un lado de su hermano y sólo se decido a escuchar la plática._

_-¿Y cuando se casan? – preguntó ansiosa la señora Higurashi_

_-Aun no ponemos fecha para la boda – explicó Sesshomaru – Tengo que regresar a Londres para atender unos negocios. Yo supongo que a mi regreso, serán a lo mucho tres semanas_

_Miroku se levantó de su asiento._

_-Pues esto hay que celebrarlo, pero no con té _

_Fue a una pequeña cantina y sacó cinco copas y una botella de Brandy, llenó las copas y las entregó a los miembros de la sala. _

_-Por su próxima boda – Miroku alzó la copa – Y que sean muy felices _

_El resto alzaron sus copas y brindaron por la boda de Kikyo y Sesshomaru._

_Todos habían brindado felices menos una persona y esa era Kagome, sus sueños ahora estaban completamente rotos, pero más su corazón, ella le había entregado el corazón a Sesshomaru y él se lo había regresado en mil pedazos._

_Pedazos que serian difíciles de unir ya que estaba profundamente enamorada de él._

_¿A caso alguna vez esos pedazos alguien más los llegaría a unir? No, era imposible que se llegara a enamorar de nuevo, si no podía estar a lado de Sesshomaru no lo estaría con nadie más, así que tomó una decisión y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión, ya estaba decidida. _

_Continuara_

* * *

**Hola**

**Aquí con una actualización mas...¿Qué es eso lo que Kagome decidió?... no lo sé todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo**

**Bueno cómo veo que hay dudas al respecto la novela las aclarare, está historia esta basada en el libro de "Corazón Salvaje" escrito por Caridad Bravo Adams, aunque me estoy basando más en la adaptación a novela, con el mismo nombre "Corazón Salvaje" salió en el año de 1993, sin duda fue la mejor version, si no la han visto se las recomiendo, y bueno de la reciente version no dire nada por que fue un fracaso.**

**Espero haber aclarado un poco las dudas, nos vemos en otra actualización**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 "Decisiones y un Encuentro"**_

_Sesshomaru se había retirado diciendo que aun tenía que llegar a casa y saludar a su madre y darle la nueva noticia. _

_Kagome y Kikyo subieron a su habitación, su hermana menor le ayudó a desempacar. _

_-¿Y que ha sido de ti, Kagome? – Preguntó su hermana mayor mientras sacaba unos vestidos de diferentes colores de la maleta - ¿Estas enamorada? _

_-No – ella negó – Aun no lo estoy – mintió _

_-Pues deberías – comentó su hermana – Aunque si no estás enamorada, no importa, puedes conseguirte a un hombre rico y casarte sin amor, así cómo lo hago yo_

_-¿No estás enamorada de Sesshomaru? – preguntó Kagome sorprendida y algo molesta_

_-Desde luego que no – respondió Kikyo con cierto matiz de desprecio en sus palabras – Sesshomaru es la puerta fácil, es rico y mi vida estaría arreglada. Además sin contar que está perdidamente enamorado de mi, esa es mi mayor ventaja _

_-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? – Kagome levantó el tono de su voz – Sesshomaru es un hombre bueno y se merece que lo amén _

_-Kagome, hablas cómo si estuvieras enamorada de él – en cuanto Kagome escuchó eso guardo silencio - ¿Estás enamorada de Sesshomaru? _

_-Por supuesto que no – mintió una vez más – Yo…yo estoy decidida a irme a un convento y créeme que no pienso en ningún hombre ni en el matrimonio _

_-¿Te irás a un convento? – Preguntó su hermana mayor sorprendida y luego comenzó a reír – Lo siento, pero no te imagino en un convento _

_-No veo por que te ríes_

_-¿Kikyo, por que te ríes?_

_La madre de ambas había entrado a la habitación, Kikyo guardó compostura y le explicó a su madre el motivo de su risa._

_-Mi hermana dice cosas raras madre. Acaba de decirme que se irá a un convento_

_Su madre abrió los ojos, no se esperaba eso de su hija pequeña incluso Kagome nunca le llegó a comentar sobre sus planes._

_-¿Eso es verdad, Kagome? – Preguntó su madre, pero Kagome guardó silencio – Responde hija _

_-Si, es verdad – asintió la menor de los Higurashi – Me iré a un internado en estos días – y salió cómo alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación de su hermana. _

_Pero la madre de ambas no se quedó atrás y fue en busca de su hija menor, afortunadamente Kagome no había puesto el cerrojo de su habitación. Cuando entro la encontró acostada en la cama boca abajo y escuchó los sollozos de su hija._

_-¿Qué pasa, Kagome? – Dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cama de su hija y le acariciaba la espalda -¿Por qué haz dicho que quieres ingresar a un convento?_

_-Por favor déjame sola – rodó Kagome_

_-No lo haré – respondió su madre sin moverse de su lugar – Dime que ocurre, ayer estabas muy contenta por el regreso de tu hermana y Sesshomaru y ahora estás triste y diciendo que ingresaras a convento. Eso nunca me lo habías comentado ¿Ya no me tienes confianza cómo antes? _

_Kagome se limpió las lagrimas, se incorporó en la cama y miró a su madre._

_-Si te digo algo ¿Prometes no decirlo? _

_-Por supuesto – la madre asintió y limpió los restos de las lágrimas de su hija – Puedes contar conmigo. Dime ¿Qué te pasa? _

_Le tendió un pañuelo a su hija y Kagome lo tomó, se limpió una vez más sus lágrimas, estaba dispuesta a contarle sus motivos que la llevaron a tomar esa decisión y aun si ella se oponía no había manera que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. _

_-Madre…hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru _

_-¡Madre santa! – la interrumpió su madre al escuchar estás palabras - ¿Por qué nunca lo habías dicho? _

_-No lo sé – ella encogió los hombros – Tenia la ilusión de que a su regreso el me pidiera matrimonio, pero no fue así – dijo con dolor – Eligió a Kikyo _

_-¿Y por eso te vas a un convento? _

_-Madre, mi sueño era ser la esposa de Sesshomaru y si no es con él no será con nadie más_

_-Kagome, eres joven y estoy segura que habrá alguien mas allá afuera esperándote _

_-No madre, no ínsita por que no cambiare de decisión. Mañana mismo me internaré al convento _

_-Eres egoísta – la acusó su madre – Sólo estás pensando en ti pero no piensas en mi dolor ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sufriré si te vas?_

_-No soy egoísta, sé que sufrirás al no tenerme a tu lado, pero aquí estará Miroku y Kikyo, bueno en cuanto ella se casé _

_-Pero…- volvió a insistir pero en cuanto Kagome negó supo que ya no había nada más que decir – Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión hija _

_En cuanto sintió que la puerta se iba a abrir fue corriendo a su habitación y se encerró, esbozó una sonrisa al recordad la conversación que había escuchado en la habitación de su hermana._

_-Así que los motivos por los que se va es por mi próxima boda con su amado Sesshomaru – soltó una pequeña risa – Lo siento hermana, pero él me eligió a mi y no a ti y te lo recordaré toda tu miserable vida, claro, aunque estés en un convento _

_Al día siguiente Miroku y Katherine acompañaron a Kagome al convento, esperaron en la oficina de la Madre Superiora, pero ella pidió hablar a solas con la joven._

_Una vez que ellas estuvieron solas, la Madre Superiora le preguntó a Kagome por que quería ingresar al convento, Kagome estaba a punto de contradecirse pero dijo que desde hace tiempo le había nacido la devoción por el servicio a dios, pero la Madre Superiora era lista y no había caído en la mentira de la joven, ya que la había visto nerviosa y no había razón para estarlo._

_-Bien – asintió la Madre Superiora – Todas las señoritas que ingresan al convento comienzan por estar a prueba, así que estarás a prueba Kagome, si veo que tienes esa devoción ingresaras definitivamente pero si no regresaras a casa ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_-Desde luego que si madre_

_-De acuerdo, puedes ir a despedirte de tus familiares_

_-Gracias Madre_

_Kagome se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina, Miroku y Katherine la esperaban sentados en los pasillos del convento._

_-¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó su hermano mayor - ¿No te dejo ingresar verdad?_

_-No- Kagome negó – Podre entrar, pero estaré a prueba _

_-Hija esto es una locura – dijo su madre poniéndose de pie y tomando las manos de su joven hija – Vamos a casa, aun estás a tiempo de arrepentirte _

_-No madre – Kagome acarició una mejilla de su mamá – Mi decisión esta tomada y no voy a cambiar de parecer _

_Katherine y Miroku se quedaron más tiempo con Kagome, su hermano mayor le ayudó a llevar la única maleta a su habitación. _

_Se despidieron de ella y se fueron._

_Miroku quería regresar y hacerla entrar en razón, él aun desconocía el por que de esa decisión tan repentina de su hermana pero la respetaba y cuando ella tuviera la confianza para contárselo él la escucharía. _

_Kikyo había aprovechado esa mañana para dar un paseo por las calles de Cornwall, afortunadamente ese mismo día Sesshomaru había partido a Londres así que no tenía que soportarlo y mucho menos escucharlo._

_Caminaba por la playa observando el inmenso mar azul, llevaba una sombrilla para el sol y un abanico para darse aire pero no lo necesitaba ya que la brisa del mar era tan fresca._

_Un momento de distracción provoco que se topara con alguien, su abanico cayó a la arena y cuando estuvo a punto de agacharse a recogerlo esa persona se le adelanto. _

_-Creo que esto es suyo _

_Se sobre salto al escuchar esa voz tan hipnotizarte y sobre todo varonil. _

_El joven era alto, de pecho ancho, brazos musculosos, pelo negro y ojos dorados… Kikyo pensó que era el hombre más atractivo que en su vida había visto. _

_El hombre le extendió el abanico y ella lo tomó._

_-Gracias, señor – ella asintió y estuvo a punto de emprender su marcha pero la voz de ese hombre la retuvo un poco más_

_-¿Usted no es de aquí cierto? – él le preguntó_

_-¿Y que le hace pensar que no soy de aquí? – Kikyo le respondió con otra pregunta _

_-Sencillamente por que reconocería un rostro tan hermoso como el suyo_

_Kikyo esbozó una media sonrisa - ¿Eso le dice a todas las que ve?_

_-No – el hombre soltó una pequeña risa y luego negó – Es usted la primera_

_-Entonces debo sentirme alagada o en tal caso incomoda _

_-¿incomoda por que?- él hombre de ojos dorados se cruzó de brazos _

_-Por su atrevimiento señor – explicó la joven – No es correcto que un hombre le diga ese tipo de cosas a una dama y más si dicha dama esta sola _

_Inuyasha volvió a sonreír, era la mujer más bella que en su vida había visto y sobre todo con una lengua un poco afilada._

_-En ese caso, permítame disculparme por haberla incomodado – Inuyasha le hizo una reverencia _

_-Disculpa aceptada _

_-¿Puedo saber su nombre, señorita? – preguntó Inuyasha antes de que la joven se fuera_

_-Kikyo Higurashi - __extendió una mano a él en forma de saludo_

_Inuyasha abrió los ojos cómo platos, ese apellido ya lo había escuchado pero en otra persona, así que estaba ante la hermana mayor de la pequeña fierecilla que ni gracias le había dado aquel día en que le regreso las rosas._

_Viendo lo bien, ambas eran casi idénticas, salvo por que la joven que tenía en frente de él era toda una mujer, era alta, de unas curvas tentadoras y unos labios que lo invitaban a besarlos._

_Y en cambio Kagome Higurashi era sólo una simple niña. _

_-Es un placer señorita – Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó - ¿Es hermana de Miroku y Kagome Higurashi?_

_-Así es – ella asintió - ¿Pero de donde conoce a mi familia?_

_-Los Higurashi son muy conocidos por todo el pueblo – comentó Inuyasha, aunque no se imaginaba que esa belleza fuera hermana del pequeño demonio que le cerró la puerta en las narices_

_-Ya veo – dijo Kikyo – Pero usted no me ha dicho su nombre_

_-Inuyasha, mejor conocido como "El Demonio Blanco"_

_-¿El Demonio Blanco? – repitió las ultimas palabras en forma de pregunta _

_-Así es – le hizo otra reverencia – Pero no se asuste, no soy el demonio que todos dicen que soy _

_-¿Y que es entonces? – inquirió interesada_

_-Solo un hombre que busca encajar en la sociedad _

_Kikyo agachó la cabeza, ya era hora de retirarse por que en cualquier momento su madre regresaría del convento, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería dejar a ese hombre, quería seguir platicando con él._

_-Debo irme – dijo la joven _

_-¿Puedo verla en otra ocasión? _

_-No, no lo creo. Con permiso señor Inuyasha – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro _

_Inuyasha la vio alejarse, el modo de caminar de esa joven lo atraía más y más._

_-Oh…claro que nos veremos en otra ocasión hermosa _

_Cuando Kikyo llegó a casa su madre no había llegado, así que fue a buscar a Eri a la cocina. La joven preparaba la comida de ese día y cuando vio entrar a Kikyo dejo de hacer sus labores. _

_-¿Se le ofrece algo, Señorita? – preguntó gentil la joven_

_-Claro – Kikyo asintió – Necesito que me cuentes todo acerca de un hombre llamado Inuyasha "El Demonio Blanco"_

_Eri al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió ¿Cómo era posible que ella le preguntara por él si ni siquiera lo conocía?_

_-No se quien es – ella negó _

_-Vamos, se que mientes o me dices por las buenas o me las dieras por las malas_

_La joven suspiró._

_-Inuyasha o mejor conocido como "El Demonio Blanco" es un hombre que se dedica al contrabando – explicó _

_-¿Cuál es su apellido?_

_-El Demonio Blanco no tiene apellido señorita – dijo Eri – Es un bastardo al cual no quisieron reconocer _

_-Así que un bastardo sin apellido – dijo para ella misma - ¿Y está con alguien…es decir si ve a…_

_-No – Eri la interrumpió – Pero ha tenido un sin fín de amantes incluyendo jóvenes de alta cuna _

_Esto último le hirvió la sangre de coraje y celos, él le había dicho que nunca le decía a una mujer lo hermosa que era, era un mentiroso, seguramente andaba por la vida seduciendo a cuanta mujer veía, pero ella no se dejaría seducir tan fácil por él, antes ella lo seduciría a él._

_Continuara_

* * *

**_Hola _**

**_Bueno aquí con un capítulo más y por supuesto que habrá cosas distintas, por ejemplo aquí Kikyo tendrá un final muy distinto a lo que tuvo Aimé en Corazón Salvaje._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_Esa noche Kagome se sentía extraña en esas cuatro paredes de su habitación, estaba sentada en su cama mirando el cielo nocturno desde la pequeña ventana. Su corazón estaba destrozado por la forma en como se había enterado de que su hermana y él se iban a casar y sus lagrimas salían una tras otra._

_¿En que momento Sesshomaru se enamoro de Kikyo? ¿Podría algún día encontrar la paz que su alma necesitaba, en las paredes de un convento? _

_-Si – ella asintió para si misma – Te olvidare Sesshomaru, aunque me lleve una eternidad te sacaré de mi corazón_

_**XXX**_

_Al día siguiente Sango fue a visitar a su amiga Ayame, ambas tenían una buena amistad por Inuyasha y Koga, muchas veces Ayame le preguntaba a Sango si él y ella tenían una relación como ella la tenía con su prometido Koga, en respuesta, Sango se reía, ya que ella e Inuyasha eran como hermanos._

_Ambas salieron a dar una vuelta para ver que encontraban en el mercado, iban tan concentradas en su platica que Sango no vio una fila de monjas pasar por la misma dirección cuando se dio cuenta de ello quiso quitarse del medio pero termino topándose con la última que iba en la fila._

_-Lo siento – dijo la joven muy apenada_

_-No se preocupe _

_Sango abrió enormemente los ojos, era la monja más joven que había visto en toda su vida y bonita a demás, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo un hombre se acercó a ellas._

_-¿Kagome?_

_La joven al escuchar la voz de su hermano por atrás de su espalda giró sobre sus talones para estar frente a frente._

_-Miroku – Kagome lo abrazó_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sorprendido – Apenas ayer te dejamos en el convento_

_-Bueno, salí con unas hermanas del convento y casualmente me tope con esta señorita – Kagome inclinó la cabeza hacia Sango _

_Sango estaba nerviosa, ese joven de ojos azules y de cabello negro era el hombre más atractivo que en su vida hubiera visto, los amigos de Inuyasha no se comparaban con él, incluso si alguien quería pretender a Sango tendría que pasar por una serie de preguntas formuladas por Inuyasha, quien se decía ser su hermano mayor. _

_-Disculpa ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? – preguntó Kagome amablemente _

_-S-s_

_La Madre superiora al ver que Kagome no iba en la fila se regreso por ella interrumpiendo a Sango– Kagome, vámonos _

_Kagome asintió, miró a su hermano y le dio un beso – Debo irme, gusto en conocerla señorita_

_Y retomo su camino dejando solos a Sango, Miroku y Ayame. Los tres no decían nada así que Ayame al ver los rostros de interés el uno por el otro decidió dejarlos por un momento._

_-Sango, ahorita regreso – dijo Ayame y antes de que su amiga pudiera protestar ella ya se había ido _

_Sango se formulaba en su mente preguntas tales como ¿Qué eran él y la joven que lo había abrazado? Ambos se parecían un poco y fue cuando se planteo la posibilidad de que eran familia. _

_-Así que su nombre es Sango – Miroku fue el primero el romper el silencio _

_Sango asintió débilmente – Y me imagino que su nombre es Miroku_

_Miroku extendió una mano hacia la joven, Sango dudo un poco y a final estrecho la suya con la de él. El hermano mayor de Kagome se llevó la mano de la chica a sus labios y la besó, sintió una corriente eléctrica al sentir el delicado rose. _

_-Mucho gusto Señorita _

_Ayame al ver a Inuyasha que se aproximaba, corrió hacia ellos._

_-Lo siento. Debemos irnos Sango_

_La tomó del brazo y se la llevó alejándose lo más rápido del hombre, ambas caminaron a paso lento._

_-¿Por qué interrumpiste de esa manera? – Preguntó Sango frustrada – Es el primer hombre que conozco. Todos los que he conocido son por parte de Inuyasha y ninguno me llamó la atención tanto cómo él_

_-Si lo hice fue por que Inuyasha viene en camino_

_-¿Qué Inuyasha que? _

_-Hola Señoritas _

_Sango giró su cabeza y se topó con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha._

_Miroku aun permanecía en su sitio para ver como se alejaba la joven, pero al verla platicar con ese hombre la sangre comenzó a hervirle ¿Qué tenia ella que ver con él?...con el demonio blanco. _

_Enfurecido se marcho del lugar y se fue a casa._

_**XXX**_

_**Una semana después**_

_Hacía un intenso calor y eso a ella le hastiaba, para su desdicha sólo faltaban tres días para que su prometido regresara. Kikyo había pensado que su viaje duraría mas de una semana pero no fue así ya que recibió una carta de Sesshomaru informándole que sólo estaría unos días en Londres y que a su regresó comenzarían los preparativos para la boda. Harta de estar siempre encerrada decidió salir a escondidas de su madre y fue a un pequeño lago que estaba a pocos metros de su casa._

_Inspeccionó el lugar para ver que no hubiera nadie, así que se desvistió y dejó su ropa en una roca, una sonrisa se iluminó en sus labios al sentir el agua fresca en su piel haciéndola sentir relajada._

_Pero no advirtió que tras unos arboles alguien la espiaba, acercándose cada vez más al lago para contemplarla de cerca._

_En cuanto ella vio a un hombre sentado en la misma roca donde estaba su vestido se sumergió un poco más en el agua._

_-Le dije que nos veríamos en otra ocasión – le sonrió sensualmente _

_-¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó Kikyo molesta – No sabe que es de mala educación espiar a una mujer semidesnuda _

_-Disculpe Señorita – Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza – Pero no puedo dejar de admirar su belleza_

_En cuanto escucho esas últimas palabras esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero eso no la hacía olvidar que estaba semidesnuda ante un hombre, y además guapo._

_Que caprichoso era el destino quererlos unir dos días seguidos. Kikyo recordó en ese momento lo que le había dicho Eri de ese hombre, lo miró detenidamente y la verdad si era guapo pero eso no le bastaba para dejarse seducir por él._

_-Ahórrese los comentarios – respondió finalmente Kikyo – Se perfectamente quien es el demonio blanco_

_-Vaya – Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Tanto la impresione para que me investigara?_

_-¡Es usted el tipo más arrogante que he visto en mi vida! – dijo aun más molesta –. Y si no se va grito – amenazó_

_Inuyasha miró a los alrededores para ver si no había alguien cercano a ellos._

_-Puede gritar lo que usted quiera – Inuyasha se encogió de brazos – Aunque estoy seguro que nadie la escuchara _

_-Al menos dese la vuelta para que pueda salir y vestirme _

_Y así él hombre se levantaba de la roca dándole la espalda, en cuento lo hizo, la joven aprovechó para salir del agua, tomó su vistió lo más rápido posible. _

_-¿Sabe? Aun no entiendo que hace una mujer sola cómo usted en este lugar – comentó el peliblanco _

_-Eso a usted no le importa – respondió mientras se abrochaba el vestido – En tal caso debería preguntarle ¿Que hace usted espiando a una mujer semidesnuda?_

_-Eso a usted no le importa _

_Ella quiso reír cuando ese hombre le daba la misma respuesta que ella le había dado hace unos momentos, el peliblanco giró sobre sus talones y la contempló con admiración._

_Al ver que ya no había mas comentarios que decir, Kikyo se despidió de ese hombre, giró sobre sus talones para emprender su retirada pero él hombre fue más rápido que ella, la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar bruscamente hacia ella, por la inercia la joven se estrelló en el pecho de Inuyasha y este aprovecho y la rodeo con sus brazos._

_-¡Suélteme! – ordenó nuevamente Kikyo _

_-¿Y que le hace pensar que lo haré? _

_-Si no lo hace puedo gritar _

_-Cariño ya te dije que nadie podría oírte – Inuyasha se acercó sigilosamente a Kikyo como si fuera darle un beso – La espero aquí mañana a la misma hora – se hizo hacia atrás y soltó a Kikyo _

_-¿Y que le hace pensar que vendré? – arqueó una ceja_

_-Créeme cariño – acarició una mejilla de esa mujer – Que mañana vendrás – le giñó un ojo _

_Inuyasha siguió el camino de esa mujer que lo cautivo con esos ojos negros, supo que desde la primera mirada ella sería suya y que tal como se lo sabía dicho, ella acudiría a su cita, si no, ya sabía donde vivía gracias al enfrentamiento que tuvo con su hermana menor. _

_Continuara_

* * *

**_Hola_**

**_Ohhh ¿Qué para? ¿Kikyo acudirá a la cita?_**

**_No sé, habría que esperar el siguiente capítulo ¿No creen? xD jejeje_**

**_Nos vemos en otra actualización_**

**_Besos y A brazos_**

**_Perla_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_Su corazón saltaba de felicidad pero a la vez de tristeza, al escuchar por propia voz de su madre que Sesshomaru regresaba del extranjero y con ello comenzarían los planes de la boda entre él y su hermana, le provocaba un profundo dolor en el pecho que era difícil de explicar._

_Cuando lo escuchó decir que se casaría con su hermana Kikyo, sintió como su pequeño corazón se quebraba en mil fragmentos que nunca podrían unirse, por eso huyó a las frías paredes del convento para iniciar su preparación como monja. Mil veces su madre le pidió y le rogó que dejara esa vocación que no la llevaría a ninguna parte, pero Kagome Higurashi sabía que si no podría tener el amor de ese hombre nunca se casaría sin amor._

_En los últimos dos días había sufrido un desmayo, por lo que el medico le recomendó guardar reposo absoluto, pero ahora estaba en la espera de una respuesta por parte de la madre superiora, ya que se había preocupado por el estado de la joven._

_La promesa que se había hecho así misma de olvidar a Sesshomaru la noche anterior de ingresar al convento no fue cumplida, aun no llevaba en el alma y en la sangre, era imposible de desprenderse de un sentimiento tan grande con era el amor._

_¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para olvidar a al ser amado? La respuesta era sencilla, toda una vida, si el amor era intenso no se podría olvidar de la noche a la mañana, pero si el amor era sólo una ilusión era sencillo de olvidarse, incluso enamorarse resultaba más difícil. _

_Y el amor que sentía Kagome no era ilusión, era real por que cada día que pasaba su corazón latía con mayor fuerza al recordar a Sesshomaru. _

_-Sólo tres días faltan – dijo en la soledad de su habitación – Y te habré perdido para siempre – y una lágrima resbalo por sus rosadas mejillas _

_La puerta de su habitación se abrió y era una de las monjas de avanzada edad quien entraba._

_-Disculpa hermana– la interrumpió – Pero la madre Superiora desea verla – informo _

_-Gracias hermana, en seguida voy – Kagome asintió y la monja salió de su habitación, ella volvió la mirada al crucifijo que estaba colgado en una pared – Dios dame fuerza, arrancarme del alma este amor que siento por él y que no me deja vivir _

_Por último se persigno y salió de su habitación con destino a la oficina de la Madre Superiora. _

_Toco la puerta y la abrió cuando escucho la orden de entrada, la Madre Superiora estaba sentada en una silla con los brazos recargados en el escritorio, en cuanto vio a la joven en parada en la puerta le dio permiso de pasar y tomar asiento._

_-¿Cómo estás, Kagome? – le dio un saludo cordial _

_-Bien, gracias – ella asintió débilmente _

_-Kagome. El motivo por el cual te mande a hablar – dijo con voz dulce– Es por el incidente de hace unos días, me preocupe tanto al verte desmayada y en ese momento llegue a una conclusión. No tienes vocación para llevar los hábitos hija, regresa a casa y retoma tu vida._

_-¿Se me esta rechazando para entrar al servicio de dios? – preguntó Kagome con una voz quebradiza _

_Cuando Kagome ingresó al convento el sacerdote y la Madre Superiora no habían visto vocación en ella así que la pusieron a prueba durante varios días, Kagome tenía la ilusión de que fuera aceptada y así con ello olvidarse por completo de su amor._

_-No es que se te rechacemos Kagome – explicó la Superiora – Recuerda que cuando ingresaste a este convento te pusimos a prueba y lamentablemente no la haz pasado _

_-Por favor Madre Superiora no me rechace – rogó la joven de ojos chocolates inclinándose de rodillas ante su superiora – Aquí es el único lugar en donde me siento bien, me siento en paz _

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Inquirió la madre superiora y Kagome asintió - ¿Cuáles fueron los verdaderos motivos que te llevaron a tomar una decisión así? – Kagome al escuchar esa pregunta se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda – Por que dudo que una señorita tan bella cómo tú quiera entrar a un convento _

_-Mis motivos no tienen importancia – comentó Kagome – Tome esa decisión por que era realmente lo que quería_

_-Vamos Kagome no me mientas – dijo la Madre Superiora – Tu madre nos contó esos motivos. Hija – la tomó de un hombro y la hizo girar para que la viera – Una desilusión amorosa no es una buena razón. Regresa a casa, ya veras que en el camino te encontraras a alguien mejor que Sesshomaru, alguien por quien des la vida y te enamores perdidamente _

_-Pero Madre….- quiso insistir de nuevo _

_-No Kagome – la Madre Superiora negó – Está decidido, regresas a casa mañana mismo _

_-Gracias Madre – y salió de la oficina _

_¿Ahora que iba hacer? ¿Cómo intentaría llevar las cosas ahora que regresaba?_

_Con pesar llegó a su habitación, tomó una pequeña maleta que estaba en un ropero y empaco lo único que se había llevado con ella cuando ingreso al convento, pasaría su última en ese refugio que le había dado un poco de fuerza, pero ahora los muros que ella misma forjó se comenzaban a derrumbar._

_¿Acaso ese era su destino, sufrir por no ser correspondida?_

_Pero aun si estuviera fuera del convento Kagome se hizo la promesa de llevar el hábito todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, ya que eso la frenaría cometer algo imprudente, algo como confesarle a Sesshomaru sus sentimientos._

_**XXX**_

_Ese mismo día Inuyasha fue al escondite secreto que utilizaban tanto él cómo Koga, en cuanto entró, vio a su amigo quien lo miraba con resentimiento. _

_-De haber sabido que ibas a llegar tarde, hubiera pasado más tiempo con Ayame _

_-Lo siento, me retrase un poco _

_-Pues procura que no se repita _

_El capitán asintió, así que con su segundo al mando trazaban la ruta que utilizarían en su próximo viaje, pero Inuyasha no era consiente de lo que explicaba Koga y esto el hombre lo noto._

_-¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? Llevas distraído todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí _

_-Estaba pensando – comentó Inuyasha_

_-¿No será que la señorita Kagome Higurashi te tiene así? _

_Inuyasha quiso reír ante ese comentario, aun recordaba a esa señorita, era extraño pero en la semana que pasó no la había visto, era cómo si la tierra se la hubiera tragado ¿Le habría pasado algo a esa niña?_

_-¿Esa enana? – Arqueó una ceja – Está en el olvido_

_-¿Y se puede saber que es lo que te tiene tan distraído?_

_-Conocí a una mujer – respondió finalmente _

_-Que novedad – dijo Koga con sarcasmo y esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios_

_-Y que mujer – susurro al recordar esos labios rojos, la piel blanca y sus ojos negros como la noche de la misteriosa mujer, cuyo nombre aun no sabía, pero estaba decidió a averiguarlo_

_-¿Se puede saber quien es? – preguntó Koga cruzándose de brazos _

_-Una condesita – hizo una reverencia y soltó una pequeña risa_

_-En serio, no se como le haces para que ese tipo de mujeres te siga – Koga negó con la cabeza_

_-Encanto y seducción – Inuyasha le guiño un ojo a su amigo – Esos son las dos técnicas para atraer a las mujeres_

_Los dos hombres rieron y retomaron la conversación de hace unos momentos. _

_Al día siguiente Kikyo se debatía entre ir o no, pero ese hombre logró despertar en ella un sentimiento que ni el propio Sesshomaru había despertado en ella, lo suyo con su prometido era solo interés mientras que con ese hombre era algo como deseo._

_Los motivos por los cuales ella se casaba con él eran solo para tener su vida arreglada, además para demostrarle a su hermana Kagome que podría tener al hombre que ella deseaba._

_Después de tanto dilema se animó a acudir a la cita con Inuyasha "El demonio Blanco"._

_Se las arregló para salir a escondidas sin que su madre la viera. Una vez que llego al lago se encontró con la imagen de ese hombre. Inuyasha estaba sentado en la misma roca con las brazos cruzados y contemplando el lago, cuando el peliblanco se dio cuenta de su presencia, esbozo una sonrisa y avanzó a ella con pasos lentos._

_-Creí que no iba a venir – dijo el peliblanco _

_-La verdad es que yo tampoco pensé que pudiera venir – admitió Kikyo _

_-¿Hoy tendré suerte de que sea más amable conmigo? –Inquirió Inuyasha _

_-No sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, dependiendo se su comportamiento _

_-¿Y cómo quiere que me comporte señorita? – Inuyasha se levantó de la roca y se acercó a ella_

_-Más decente _

_-Muy bien – Inuyasha asintió – Seré más decente de lo que nunca he sido _

_Inuyasha pasó su brazo en el de ella y la llevo hasta su cueva, donde platicaron y se conocieron "muy bien". _

_Ambos yacían en una pequeña cama desnudos. Kikyo no podía creer hasta que punto había llegado con ese hombre, pero su sola sonrisa y sus ojos dorados la hechizaron desde el primer día._

_-Así que Inuyasha "El demonio Blanco" – Kikyo paso sus delicados dedos por el ancho pecho desnudo del peliblanco - ¿Cuantas mujeres haz traído aquí? – preguntó con un matiz de celos en su voz_

_-Eso es lo de menos, las cantidades no importan_

_Kikyo arqueo una ceja ante el comentario de ese hombre. _

_-¿Tenías pretendiente? – inquirió Inuyasha_

_-¿Tenías? – Kikyo repitió la primera palabra de la pregunta_

_-Al decir "Tenías" estoy haciendo referencia a que no puedes tener ningún pretendiente, ahora le perteneces al demonio blanco _

_-No, no tengo pretendiente alguno – Kikyo subió arriba de Inuyasha y pasó sus piernas por ambas caderas del peliblanco – Y lo mismo te digo yo a ti, no puedes tener a ninguna otra por que me perteneces a mi – besó su labio inferior con fiereza -¿Entendido, demonio blanco?_

_-Lo que tú digas_

_Inuyasha tomó su nunca y la besó con intensidad para hacerla suya una vez más, nunca tomaba a una virgen, pero si esta se le ofrecía tal y cómo ella lo había hecho no podía rechazar el platillo._

_**XXX**_

_Kagome bajó del carruaje, el cochero le ayudó a bajar la maleta a lo que ella le agradeció. Ahora estaba en frente de su casa y por alguna extraña razón se sentía completamente ajena a ella, no sentía esa sensación de hogar, quería darse la vuelta y regresar al convento, pero sabía que esto ya no podía ser, por la simple razón de su no vocación._

_Tomó la maleta para entrar, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una de las empleadas que trabajaban en la casa._

_-Señorita Kagome, que gusto verla – le hizo una reverencia y posteriormente tomó la maleta de Kagome_

_-Buenos día Eri – Kagome le regalo una sonrisa -¿Esta mi madre en casa?_

_Eri era un poco más baja que Kagome, tenía el pelo corto y ojos de color negro._

_-No señorita – negó Eri – Salió a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba _

_-¿Y mis hermanos?_

_-El joven Miroku no se encuentra en casa y la señorita Kikyo no la he visto desde esta mañana, dijo que iba a dar un paseo con unas amigas_

_-¿Salió con una doncella? – preguntó preocupada_

_Pero Eri le respondió negando con la cabeza, no quiso hacer más preguntas así que ambas subieron a su habitación, lo único que quería Kagome era descansar y dormir por toda la eternidad hasta que dejara de amar a Sesshomaru._

_Kikyo regresaba de su encuentro clandestino con ese hombre, estaba radiante por que en su primer encuentro había experimentado otra faceta del "amor", entró cantando alegre a la casa que no se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba en la sala leyendo un libro._

_-¿Dónde estabas Kikyo?_

_En cuanto escucho esa voz se le acabó la alegría, volteo y fingió una sonrisa de alegría._

_-En lugar de que me saludes con "Bunas tardes hermana", me atacas con preguntas – dijo fastidiada con tan solo verla -¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-Regrese hace un par de horas y tanto mi madre, Miroku y tú no estaban, le pregunte a Eri por ti y me dijo que saliste con tus amigas sin ninguna doncella – dejó el libro en una mesita y se levanto del sillón para avanzar hacía su hermana - ¿Dónde estabas realmente?_

_-Eso no te importa hermana – alzó la voz – Mejor dedícate a rezar y déjame a mi en paz – se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero Kagome se lo impidió_

_-Sólo me preocupo por ti, que diría Sesshomaru si..._

_-Es todo lo que te importa – la interrumpió – Sesshomaru, mi gran y eterno amor…Sesshomaru – esbozó una media sonrisa - Mira Kagome, deja de preocuparte por mi prometido. Para eso él me tiene a mí_

_-Kikyo..._

_-Me aburre hablar contigo – dio un paso hacía atrás – Mi madre se pondrá feliz con tu llegada – giró sobre sus talones y se retiro –"Aunque para mi no" – pensó por sus adentros _

_Kagome no podía dar crédito a la reacción de Kikyo ¿Que había hecho ella para molestarla?, en ese instante la puerta se abrió y entro la madre de Kagome, quien a verla avanzo hacía ella y la estrecho fuerte contra su pecho._

_-Hija – dijo feliz – Que gusto verte, Miroku se pondrá feliz al verte – la miro de arriba a bajo aun llevaba los hábitos - ¿Estas de visita?_

_La joven agachó la cabeza apenada y negó._

_-No madre, me han rechazado _

_Ante esta notica la madre de Kagome se puso aun más contenta y la volvió abrazar._

_-No sabes lo feliz que me pone esa noticia – entrelazó sus manos con las de ella – Estaba segura que tarde o temprano dios escucharía mis suplicas _

_-Madre ¿Por que le das tantas libertades a Kikyo? – cambio de tema – Cuando llegue me entere que había salido con unas amigas sin doncella_

_-Bueno ya sabes cómo es tu hermana de alocada – toco la mejilla de su hija – Deja que disfrute su soltería, sólo faltan una algunas semanas para que ella se case con Sess..._

_No termino el nombre, ya que sabía que a su hija le dolía profundamente en el alma que Sesshomaru se iba a casar con su hermana._

_-Lo siento hija – se disculpó – Se lo difícil que es para ti todo esto_

_-No te preocupes madre, he logrado superarlo – mintió_

_Kagome subió a su habitación y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, a pesar de esa intensa semana que había vivido en el convento no logró olvidarse de su amado Sesshomaru._

_En ese momento que sacaba un vestido se cayó su diario, lo levantó del suelo y lo miro por un breve tiempo, era un buen momento de comenzar a escribir ¿Pero, de que lo haría? Ya no tenía más palabras que decir, todas las había guardado en ese pequeño cuaderno, pero habían solo dos hojas disponibles así que las guardaría para cuando llegara el momento._

_Alguien tocó la puerta y en cuanto Kagome giró para ver quien era, esbozó una sonrisa de alegría al ver a su hermano mayor._

_-Miroku – Kagome corrió a él y lo abrazó _

_-Mi pequeña – su hermano mayor la estrechó contra su pecho – Cuando me dijo nuestra madre que habías regresado sentí cómo si mi alma regresara a mi cuerpo. Te extrañe mucho – la miró a los ojos – No me vuelvas a dejar solo, No vez que eres con la única con quien me divierto_

_-Igual yo te extrañe, te prometo que no me iré de nuevo _

_-Más te vale y espero que cumplas tu promesa_

_-Lo haré – Su hermana asintió – Pero cuéntame ¿Qué hay de nuevo?_

_Su hermano mayor la dejó de abrazar, cerró la puerta con llave y tomó a su hermana de las manos para guiarla a la cama y sentarse, esa conversación era de tema privado y Miroku siempre le confiaba sus cosas a su hermana._

_-¿Te acuerdas de la joven que conocimos en el mercado un día? – comentó su hermano _

_-Si me acuerdo de ella – dijo Kagome feliz – Es una joven muy linda_

_-Su nombre es Sango. Es la mujer más hermosa que te puedas imaginar, inteligente, noble, sencilla – Miroku suspiró – Simplemente es perfecta _

_-¿Y cuando se la presentas a nuestra madre?_

_-Aun no lo sé – dijo Miroku encogiéndose de hombros – Aun nos estamos conociendo, pero en el fondo de mi, siento que ya la había conocido antes _

_-Me da gusto por ti – Kagome lo abrazó – Espero que seas feliz _

_-Yo también Kagome, deseo que tú también seas feliz _

_Kagome no dijo nada y sólo esbozó una sonrisa._

_Esa felicidad que deseaba tenía nombre y apellido, pero no podía ser por que él ya había elegido a alguien más. _

_La hora de la cena había llegado tan rápido, en el comedor se encontraba la señora Higurashi y sus dos hermanos. Kagome entró al comedor y tomó asiento a lado de su hermano mayor. _

_Y Kikyo no perdió la oportunidad de hacer sufrir a Kagome con el tema de su boda._

_-Kagome ya te dijo mi madre a donde nos vamos a ir Sesshomaru y yo de luna de miel _

_La señora Higurashi miró a su hija con desaprobación pero esto no le importó a Kikyo._

_-No Kikyo – Kagome negó débilmente – Pero estoy segura que a donde vayan les irá bien _

_-Pos supuesto, en Paris a todo enamorado le va bien – comentó complaciente Kikyo – Y tal vez regrese embarazada ¿No les pondría feliz esa notica?_

_Kagome hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír y asentir al mismo tiempo. _

_Iban a tomar el té después de la cena, pero Kikyo dijo sentirse muy cansada, se despidió de su madre y sus dos hermanos, luego subió a su habitación. _

_Pero en cuanto entró a su habitación buscó una gabardina negra y salió por la ventana de su balcón, __Kikyo había logrado escaparse de su casa para ir una vez más al encuentro de Inuyasha. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente Inuyasha no pudo evitar hacerla suya no una, si no varias veces. _

_Kikyo tenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Inuyasha y él acariciaba su espalda desnuda, mientras se desahogaba con él por la llegada de su hermana. _

_-No le veo nada de malo que haya salido del convento_

_-Tiene mucho de malo – ella se incorporó en la cama – Con Kagome en la casa va ser difícil verte _

_-Si tu no puedes ir yo voy – sugirió esbozando una sonrisa_

_-¡NO! – Dijo sobresaltada - Sería peligroso, si alguien te ve – Kikyo lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa- No hablemos de ella y mejor hazme tuya, hazme el amor como solo tu sabes hacerlo_

_Y así reanimaron una vez más el fuego de la pasión._

_Continuara.._

**_Hola =D_**

**_Bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado...ah maldita Kikyo ya anda de facíl =/ y nada mas ni nada menos que con Inuyasha...no Inuyasha, esta jugando contigo ¿Por que los hombres son tan ciegos?_**

**_Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi amigo y socio Gold77 (Guille) que anda malito =(...recuperate pronto_**

**_Nos vemos en otro Capítulo_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_Perla_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Se movía de un lado a otro de la cama, su sueño más que ser tranquilo era una pesadilla, en él, Kagome era testigo de la boda de Sesshomaru con Kikyo y después de un momento a otro vio a su hermana embarazada._

_-¡No! _

_Se despertó sobresaltada, fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, pero unos ruidos llamaron su atención, se acercó un poco a la puerta de la casina y se asomó por la ventanilla, sólo para darse cuenta que su hermana se estaba besando con un hombre parecido a Sesshomaru, pero sabía perfectamente que él no era, ese hombre se le hacia tan conocido y lo reconoció, era el mismo hombre que había venido a devolverle unas rosas hace varias semanas._

_Los espió un poco más hasta que su hermana subió por unas escaleras hasta su habitación y ese hombre se retiro. Kagome dejó su vaso aun lleno de agua en una mesita y fue directo a la habitación de su hermana con el fin de pedirle una explicación. _

_Entró sin tocar a la habitación y se encontró con su hermana quien se desvestía para ponerse una bata._

_-¿Vas a decirme por que te estabas besando con ese hombre? – preguntó agarrándola del brazo izquierdo_

_-Se toca antes de entrar – le contesto con coraje y se zafó del amarre de su hermana – Y no te diré quien es él _

_-Kikyo estas a punto de casarte con Sesshomaru, si él se entera que lo engañ..._

_-No se enterara al menos que tú se lo digas – la interrumpió arqueando una ceja – Pero no eres capaz de desrícelo, eres una cobarde, por que muy en el fondo no deseas el sufrimiento de Sesshomaru, además él es solo una aventura _

_-¿Esa es la educación que te ha dado nuestra madre? –inquirió Kagome_

_-¡Ya basta Kagome! – contestó enfadada – Mi vida no tiene por que importarte así que no te metas en ella_

_-Estas jugando con fuego y te puedes quemar Kikyo_

_-¿En serio? – Respondió esbozando una fría sonrisa – No me había dado cuenta de eso _

_-Te exijo que dejes de verlo ¿Entendido?_

_-Tú a mi no me ordenas nada, veré a Inuyasha cuantas veces yo quiera_

_-¿El demonio blanco? – Kagome se llevo una mano al pecho, no podía creer que su hermana se hubiera metido con ese hombre que cargaba una mala fama entre sus hombros, así que el mismo hombre con quien tuvo un altercado era nada mas ni nada menos que Inuyasha "el demonio blanco" - ¿Has perdido el juicio, Kikyo?_

_-No, no lo he perdido Kagome_

_Kikyo le regalo otra de sus sonrisas frías, harta de discutir con su hermana la saco a empujones de su habitación y le pidió que la dejara sola no sin antes de repetirle que vería a Inuyasha cuantas veces ella deseara._

_-Sería capaz de dejar a Sesshomaru por Inuyasha, pero perdería su fortuna, y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme hacer. Aunque por otro lado… la pasión que encuentro con Inuyasha no la podría tener nunca con él imbécil de Sesshomaru_

_-Te escucho y no se que pensar. Escúchame bien Kikyo, estaré al pendiente de cada uno de tus movimientos y evitare a toda costa que vuelvas a ver a ese demonio_

_-Inténtalo…si puedes _

_-No estoy jugando Kikyo_

_-Kagome, me encantaría seguir con nuestra conversación – tomó a su hermana del brazo y avanzó hacia la puerta – Pero estoy muy cansada, tuve una noche muy agotadora. Hablamos mañana – y sin darle tiempo a su hermana de hablar cerró la puerta con seguro _

_**XXX**_

_Dos días después Sesshomaru regreso a Londres con la intención de ver a su prometida y saludar de paso a su familia política._

_Kagome tuvo que tomar fuerza para no decirle nada a Sesshomaru sobre las visitas clandestinas que le hacía Inuyasha a su hermana._

_Ese día Sesshomaru se llevó a Kikyo, a la señora Higurashi y a Miroku la su hacienda, para ultimar los detalles de la boda, Kagome había decidido no ir ya que se sentía indispuesta para el viajar, Kikyo le pidió el favor de que arreglara su habitación ya que la había dejado un poco desordenada. _

_Kagome entró a la habitación de Kikyo con el afán de recoger todo el tiradero que había dejado su hermana, había vestidos regados por toda la cama, pero antes de hacer su tarea quiso prender una vela pero todas estaban agotadas, así que lo hizo en la oscuridad._

_Un hombre entró a la habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta, él no había reconocido a Kagome, ya que pensaba que era Kikyo. _

_La sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda._

_-Ya llegue amor_

_Kagome se sobresaltó al sentir el ancho pecho de ese hombre contra su espalda, se soltó como pudo del amarre de ese hombre y giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados. Kagome retrocedió un paso al sentir la cercanía de ese hombre. _

_Era el mismo hombre con quien había visto a Kikyo besándose, pero sobre todo era el mismo hombre quien le regresó sus rosas._

_-Vaya, nos vemos de nuevo señorita Higurashi – comentó el hombre – Aun me debe las gracias y una disculpa. Pero no he venido a eso ¿Dónde está Kikyo?_

_-En primer lugar no le debo ni las gracias ni mucho menos una disculpa – dijo sobresaltada - ¿Qué hace aquí? – Inquirió pero se llevó las manos al pecho para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón_

_-No se asuste – respondió Inuyasha esbozando una media sonrisa – No voy hacerle daño_

_-No estoy asustada – Kagome retrocedió otro paso mas al ver que Inuyasha se avanzaba hacia ella - ¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_-Con usted nada. ¿Dónde esta Kikyo?_

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere con ella? – preguntó una vez más_

_-Veo que a diferencia de su hermana, Kikyo es más educada que usted – comentó el ojidorado, miró al rededor de la habitación y luego a la mujer que tenía en frente de ella, quien llevaba puesto los hábitos de monja, sin duda era la hermana de Kikyo - ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Salió con su mamá? – inquirió sin responderle a Kagome_

_-Eso no le importa y mejor váyase – ordenó _

_-Vaya – el ojidorado se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa – Nunca pensé que las monjas fueran tan agresivas – dijo divertido _

_-Mire. No voy a soportar sus estúpidas burlas y si no se va…_

_-Y además nunca he visto una tan bonita como usted- la interrumpió _

_-¡Lárguese! – ordenó nuevamente Kagome señalando el lugar por donde había entrado_

_-De acuerdo – Inuyasha retrocedió un poco – Sólo dígale a Kikyo que vine– avanzó hacia la puerta del balcón y volvió a mirar a la mujer – Que tenga buenas noches, Santa Kagome_

_En ese momento se retiró dejando a una Kagome conmocionada, su corazón latía más de lo normal por haber tenido a ese hombre tan cerca de él._

_-Sigue siendo un tipo tan desagradable – dijo recargando su cabeza en la pared_

_Mientras tanto Inuyasha iba en camino hacía su cueva, con la esperanza de que "santa Kagome" le diera el recado a Kikyo, pero cuando recordó la plática tan amena que tuvo con ella lo hizo sonreír._

_-Sigue siendo tan agradable cómo la primera vez que la conocí _

_Cuando llegó a la cueva se encontró con su amigo de confianza, Koga._

_-¿Qué pasó, Koga? – preguntó Inuyasha _

_-Debemos partir – dijo su amigo – La hora ha llegado _

_-Muy bien – Inuyasha asintió – Sólo dame unas horas, espérame con el resto de los hombres en el barco _

_Inuyasha tomó asiento en un banco y se dispuso a esperar a Kikyo toda la noche y si ella no acudiría el iría a buscarla, había planeado este viaje y la hora de partida había llegado, tenia que verla y hacerle jurar que lo esperara hasta su regreso._

_Espero una hora o incluso mas pero al ver que ella no llegaba decidió irla a buscar._

_**XXX**_

_En la casa de los Taisho, Sesshomaru y Kikyo platicaban a solas en el jardín._

_-Es una lastima que Kagome se haya sentido mal – comentó Sesshomaru _

_-Ya sabes como es ella, prefiere quedarse en casa, siempre ha sido amargada, no se a quien salió _

_-Bueno, mejor no hablemos de ella – Sesshomaru la abrazó y la atrajo hacia si - ¿Te dicho que te amo?_

_-No – Kikyo hizo una mueca y esbozó una sonrisa _

_-Pues te amo y cada día cuento las horas que faltan para nuestra boda – Sesshomaru se acercaba cada vez más para besar a su prometida, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo Kikyo agacho la cabeza para evitar que la besara - ¿Que pasa Kikyo?_

_-Sesshomaru, no es correcto – se apartó un poco de él - ¿Que van a pensar si nos ven?_

_-Que estamos enamorados– pero Sesshomaru la acerco una vez mas a él y la besó_

_Pero con cada uno de sus besos Kikyo sólo pensaba en un hombre, su demonio blanco ¿Que estaría haciendo en estos momentos?, sólo deseaba que esa velada terminara lo antes posible para que estuvieran de regreso a casa y así poder ir a ver a Inuyasha. _

_Después de una larga velada, por fin Kikyo, Miroku y su madre estaban de regreso. Kagome las había esperado despierta, pero a quien en realidad esperaba era a su hermana Kikyo._

_La siguió hasta su habitación._

_-Ese hombre estuvo aquí – le informó_

_Continuara..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

_Kikyo sabía de quien hablaba su hermana, se volteo hacia ella y la miro a los ojos._

_-¿Te dijo algo? – preguntó preocupada_

_-Creo que te dije que lo dejaras de ver por el bien de Sesshomaru – Kagome la tomó del brazo _

_-¡Suéltame! – Kikyo gritó y pudo soltarse de su hermana- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar!_

_En ese instante la madre de ambas pasaba por la habitación de su hija, al escuchar los gritos de su hija entró a la habitación y se encontró con una Kikyo envuelta en lágrimas._

_-¿Que pasa aquí? – preguntó la madre de ambas y abrazo a su hija menor_

_-Madre es Kagome – Kikyo se abrazó mas a ella – Se puso histérica, creo que no soporta la idea de que Sesshomaru me haya elegido cómo su esposa _

_-¿Eso es verdad Kagome? – La Señora Higurashi inquirió – Responde – ordenó _

_-No quiero discutir, me iré a dormir – Kagome avanzó hacía la salida y se detuvo en la entrada de la puerta – Buenas noches – dicho esto Kagome salió de la habitación dejando solas a su madre y hermana_

_Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa al ver que su hermana se iba y fingió estar triste ante su madre para que esta la consolara aun más. _

_Ante la discusión que había tenido con su hermana, Kagome salió de la casa y se dirigió a unos acantilados que se encontraban cerca de allí, no era que se quería quitar la vida, sólo deseaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad y la podía encontrar en la brisa del mar. _

_Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse y regresar, alguien la tomó en brazos y la llevo a un lugar lejos del risco. _

_-Bájeme – protesto sin darse cuenta de quien era su "rescatador"_

_Cuando ese "alguien" la depositó en el suelo, Kagome se encontró con la persona quien menos deseaba ver en esos momentos, todo su odio, ira renacieron al ver ese intenso par de ojos dorados posados en su mirada._

_-¿Otra vez usted? – preguntó furiosa _

_-Pasaba por casualidad y la vi caminar hacia el risco, pensé que iba a saltar – respondió a la pregunta de Kagome - ¿Por que quiso saltar? – y ahora le tocaba a él formular una pregunta_

_-No tengo por que responder a su pregunta – respondió tajante – Además eso no le debe importar _

_-Tiene razón – la miró a los ojos – No me importa si se quita la vida o no, pero cualquiera que haya sido el motivo que ocasiono esto, lo único que nos queda es seguir con la cabeza en alto_

_-¿Aun si resulta muy doloroso? – Kagome le preguntó y una lágrima estuvo a punto de salir_

_-Así es – el peliblanco asintió – Por más doloroso que sea, aun si te desgarra el alma, uno debe seguir adelante y no tomar una decisión falsa como la que usted estaba a punto de hacer_

_-Pero yo no..._

_-No hace falta que lo diga. ¿Cuál es ese motivo por que se quiso quitar la vida?_

_Ella no quería quitarse la vida, es más solo había dado un paseo y se vio estropeado por él._

_-Gracias por sus consejos, pero no los necesito y mucho menos de usted_

_-Yo sólo le di mi opinión_

_-Y es respetable, pero como le digo no necesito de sus consejos – le hizo una cordial reverencia – Con permiso – y se retiró dejándolo solo_

_-De nada – le gritó a sus espaldas – Fue un placer salvarle la vida_

_Pero Kagome detuvo su camino, giró la cabeza para ver si aun estaba allí ese hombre y efectivamente, permanecía en la misma posición con los brazos cruzados, giró su cuerpo y avanzó hacía él._

_-¿Me va a dar las gracias? – Preguntó divertido Inuyasha – Nunca pensé que lo iba hacer_

_-No- Kagome negó – Sólo quiero pedirle que deje en paz a mi hermana. No la vuelva a buscar nunca _

_-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué? – ahora la diversión que tenía Inuyasha se había esfumado gracias a las palabras de Kagome_

_Kagome guardó silencio, si le decía a ese hombre que su hermana estaba por casarse con Sesshomaru, no conocería su reacción y era probable que fuera en busca de Kikyo para pedirle una explicación o pero aun iría en busca de Sesshomaru para matarlo. _

_-Por que son totalmente diferentes – respondió - ¿Qué dirían si los ven juntos?_

_-Ah – esbozó una media sonrisa, pero era amarga – Así que su temor es que la sociedad se entere y que su apellido ande en boca de todos gracias a su hermana ¿No es así? _

_-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que diga la sociedad_

_-¿Entonces? – Avanzó más a ella - ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo, Señorita Higurashi?_

_-Mi madre señor. Es por ella, está un poco delicada de salud y si se llegara a enterar no se lo que pasaría _

_Inuyasha la miró a los ojos, la luna se reflejaba en ellos. Noto sentimientos en ellos…dolor, tristeza y… amor._

_-Lo siento – Inuyasha dijo al fin negando con la cabeza – Pero no puedo hacer eso_

_-¿Por qué no? – sus manos instintivamente dieron a parar en la camisa blanca del demonio blanco, pero al darse cuenta las bajo de inmediato - ¿Por qué no puede?_

_-Su hermana me gusta y mucho. Así que no puedo hacer lo que me pide _

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, analizándose mutuamente._

_-Será mejor que se vaya a su casa – sugirió Inuyasha – La noche es muy fría y puede pescar un resfriado _

_Kagome no respondió, así que le dio la espalda a Inuyasha y siguió su camino. _

_Dejando atrás a ese Demonio Blanco de ojos dorados. _

_No podía creer lo que su hermana estaba haciendo, estaba jugando con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Sesshomaru no se merecía eso, haría todo lo que fuera con tal de hacer que su hermana recapacite y deje a ese hombre no sólo por el bien de él, sino por el de todos. _

_Inuyasha volvió a regresar frustrado en su intento de buscar a Kikyo, esa noche quería decirle que haría un viaje largo justamente esa misma noche con el propósito de lograr obtener una gran fortuna, aceptaría el apellido que el anciano Myoga le ofrecía día a día y así poderse presentar ante ella como un hombre rico del que no pudiera avergonzarse._

_Esbozó una sonrisa para si mismo ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? No debía importarle en lo más mínimo ya que ella lo detestaba y él a ella, así que ambos compartían un sentimiento mutuo._

_Sintió que unos brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda y le susurraban al oído._

_-Te estaba esperando _

_No tenía que adivinar para saber quien era, ya que conocía su voz sensual. Giró sobre sus brazos y él también la abrazó._

_-Kikyo – acarició su mejilla con una mano - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?_

_-Sólo un par de minutos – esbozó una de esas sonrisas sensuales – Me dijeron que fuiste a buscarme _

_-No pensé que tu hermana te lo diría _

_-Lo menciono sería mas indicado decir – Kikyo comenzó a desatar los botones de la camisa de Inuyasha – Pero no hablemos más del tema _

_Inuyasha sabía a donde quería llegar ella, así que la beso con pasión y la llevo hasta la cama para así hacerla suya una vez más._

_Una vez que sus cuerpos estaban completamente saciados, el demonio blanco la abrazo y la acerco hacía pecho. Había llegado el momento de decirle sobre su viaje… ¿Cómo lo tomaría? _

_-Kikyo…– pronunció su nombre mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda – salgo de viaje _

_Kikyo al escucharlo se incorporó de la cama y lo miró a los ojos._

_-¿Cuando? – preguntó _

_-Está misma noche – informó Inuyasha_

_-¿Sales está noche y no se te ocurrió decírmelo antes? – preguntó molesta_

_-Lo siento – respondió Inuyasha – Quise decírtelo pero se me vino el tiempo encima _

_-¿Por qué tienes que viajar?_

_-Tengo que hacer un negocio – explicó al mismo tiempo que él también se incorporaba para estar a su altura – Cuando regrese, regresare rico – acarició sus labios – Y así podremos casarnos _

_Ella esbozó una fingida sonrisa, si él se enteraba que en tan sólo unas cuantas semanas ella estaría casada con Sesshomaru Taisho era probable que deseara matarlo. _

_-¿De verdad? – sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra "rico" _

_-Si – asintió el demonio blanco – Podrás comprar todo lo que deseas – tomó su barbilla y la obligo a verlo - Promete que me esperaras _

_-Te lo prometo – dijo Kikyo – Pero lo único que deseo es estar entre tus brazos y que me hagas el amor por siempre _

_Esa noche Inuyasha le hizo el amor a Kikyo como nunca, como si fuera la ultima vez que la vería, quería llevarse con él su aroma, el sabor de sus labios de su piel, todo recuerdo de ella quería llevarlo todo el tiempo con él para no hacer más pesado su viaje. _

_La acompañó hasta su casa y después fue directo hasta su barco donde sus hombres lo esperaban, entre más temprano zarparan cuanto antes mejor ya que quería regresar lo más pronto posible para estar con su amad._

_Continuara..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_Los días pasaron muy rápido, afortunadamente para Kagome su hermana no había vuelto a ver a ese hombre. Pero ella desconocía el por que._

_Ella contaba los días que faltaban para la boda de su hermana con Sesshomaru y ahora estaba a un solo día de que esa unión se efectuara. _

_No lograba conciliar el sueño, por mas que lo tratara no podía, aun no comprendía que fue lo que él vio en su hermana mayo, ella era fría y solo lo quería por su riqueza ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del amor que sentía ella por él?, no, al parecer la belleza de su hermana mayo gano sobre ella._

_Que podía decirle "Te amo" No, -negó con la cabeza – sabía perfectamente que ya era tarde para decirlo, una por que él siempre tuvo y tendrá ojos para otra, dos: ellos se iban a casar muy pronto así que lo mejor era guardar o más bien enterrar esos sentimientos y con el tiempo esperar a otro hombre quien volviera a desenterrarlos._

_Se levantó de la cama pues era evidente que por más que tratara de cerrar sus ojos chocolates se encontraría con ese par de ojos dorados en sueños que le causarían más dolor. _

_Tomó su bata y se la pasó por los brazos, salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras paso a paso, la casa estaba en penumbras y sólo lograba distinguir los enormes arreglos que serian colocados en el jardín donde se presenciaría la boda. _

_Encontró en una mesita que estaba en medio de la recepción una de las 200 invitaciones que se habían mandado hacer, la tomó entre sus manos y retiró el listón de color dorado que llevaba, antes de abrirla dejó escapar un largo suspiro, pasaron unos segundo y se armó de valor._

_Las letras eran del mismo color que el listón, acarició con sus dedos el único nombre que le interesaba y comenzó a leerla…_

"_Kikyo Higurashi y Sesshomaru Taisho se complacen en invitarlos a su enlace matrimonial que se efectuara el día 3 de Septiembre de…_

_Y no pudo más por que las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, la cerró y la dejó en el mismo lugar en que se encontraba, no era que no las había visto antes si no mas bien era que aun no estaba lista para leerla ya que le causaba un dolor en el pecho tan profundo en el cual ella podría perderse. _

_Un viento helado la tomó por sorpresa y se cubrió con la bata, se cruzó de brazos y giró lentamente sobre sus talones mientras observaba cada detalle de su casa, la sala, el comedor, las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, y en una de ellas descansaba su amor imposible._

_Era mejor no pensar en él después de todo ese hombre ya había elegido y para su desgracia no era ella. Fue a la cocina y se preparo algo de café, salió de la casa al jardín camino unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en una banca mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, se llevó la tasa de café a la boca pero antes de darle el primer trago, aspiró el delicioso aroma que producía la cafeína y eso la tranquilizó un poco. _

_-¿No puedes dormir Kagome?_

_Esa voz, esta noche estaba decidía a no pensar y sobre todo escuchar en su mente esa voz melodiosa, alzó la vista y lo vio, llevaba puesta una bata de color azul fuerte con unos pantalones que hacían juego con ella y unas pantuflas de color café. _

_-No – Suspiró – No podía dormir Sesshomaru– Y por último se sonrojó, algo que la hizo molestarse_

_-Yo tampoco – Tomó asiento a lado de ella, miró el jardín que era iluminado por la luna y luego la vio a ella – Mañana esto será un caos _

_-Así es, pero tu deberías dormir temprano, mañana es tu boda con mi hermana – Volvió a llevarse la tasa a la boca pero hizo lo mismo, aspiro su aroma y le dio un pequeño sorbo _

_-Lo sé, pero tú tampoco debes desvelarte – sugirió Sesshomaru_

_-Digamos que si puedo, sólo me toca ser espectadora, me puedo dormir hasta más tarde_

_-Pero eres su hermana, Kikyo estará feliz de que la acompañes en todo momento – Esbozó una sonrisa que por poco hace perder el equilibrio de Kagome –Además de que yo también me alegraría de ver a mi pequeña cuñada _

_Quiso reír por ese comentario ya que ella sabía perfectamente que su hermana sólo sería feliz si ella estuviera retirada de Sesshomaru a mucho metros de distancia y sobre todo de ella, en pocas palabras Kikyo estaría mas que feliz y contenta de que ella no apareciera en la boda, pero por la insistencia de su madre, Miroku y del mismo Sesshomaru la habían dejado sin opción alguna. _

_-No estaría tan segura –iba a vaciar el café en una pequeña planta pero Sesshomaru la detuvo_

_-Espera – Tomó la muñeca de Kagome y agarro la tasa – Si no te lo vas a tomar dámelo a mí_

_-Pero luego no vas a poder dormir _

_No escuchó a Kagome y se tomó el café de un solo trago. Kagome miró de nuevo la luna junto a lado de su futuro cuñado._

_Deseando que ese momento durara así para siempre, soñando que él le decía palabras de amor al oído, imaginándose que ella sería la mujer de quien Sesshomaru se enamoró, pero la triste realidad la hizo bajar a la tierra. _

_-Kagome – Sesshomaru rompió el silencio y Kagome lo volteo a ver_

_-¿Dime? – Su corazón latía desbocado, tenía esperanzas de que él le digiera que era a ella a quien amaba y no a su hermana _

_-¿Estas enamorada de alguien? – Pregunto con curiosidad_

_Para desviar la mirada de Sesshomaru volvió a ver la luna y se armo de valor…_

_-Si lo estoy – Esa respuesta a Sesshomaru le sorprendió – Estoy enamorada de un hombre que se que nunca se fijara en mi por que yo para él soy poquita cosa_

_-Escucha – Agarró su barbilla y la hizo que lo viera a los ojo – No eres nada de eso, eres una mujer hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro y si ese hombre no ha visto la clase de mujer que tiene a su lado, entonces discúlpame pero es un ciego y un tonto _

_-"Eres un tonto y un ciego Sesshomaru Taisho" – Se lo quería decir de frente, decirle que lo amaba pero no podía ya era tarde y mañana perdía a ese hombre – Si – suspiró – Supongo que es un tonto _

_-y ¿Conozco a ese hombre ciego? – Pregunto curioso _

_-No, no lo conoces – ella negó _

_-¿Cómo lo conociste? –preguntó de nuevo_

_-Sesshomaru no quiero ser grosera – Se levantó de la banquita – Pero eso pertenece a mi vida y es asunto privado_

_-Si. Pero cómo voy a ser parte de la familia exijo saber quien es ese hombre que te hace sufrir _

_-"Eres tú" – Le dijo la respuesta mentalmente – No lo conoces _

_-Quiero saberlo – Volvió a insistir y llego a un punto en que desespero a Kagome_

_-Si me disculpas Sesshomaru, no tengo por que decirte de quien estoy enamorada – dijo esto último y se fue a pasó veloz_

_Al día siguiente los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por su ventana dándole justamente el cara, abrió con pesar los ojos y pudo distinguir una figura femenina vestida de blanco, se aclaro un poco la vista y efectivamente ahí estaba su hermana con el vestido de novia que usaría ese día._

_-Vaya hasta que te despiertas – Se quejó – Llevo intentándote despertar 5 minutos _

_-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó levantándose de la cama _

_-Temprano, ¿Cómo me veo? – Dio una vuelta para lucir su vestido, Kikyo sabía el dolor que esto le causaba a Kagome, ya que para ellas dos no era secreto que Kagome sentía algo por Sesshomaru _

_-Hermosa, te ves radiante – Un profundo dolor le apretó el pecho ya que ella soñaba verse vestida de novia y caminar hacia el altar y que Sesshomaru la estuviera esperando con una gran sonrisa _

_-Gracias por el cumplido, pero no es a ti a la que quiero impresionar si no a Sesshomaru– Y cómo si fuera adivina cada palabra que iba a usar le provocarían un dolor a Kagome – Aunque a ti hermana te veo fatal, si no quieres ir a mi boda no te preocupes, te aseguro que tu presencia no es requerida _

_-Kikyo ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_-Es la verdad Kagome, ambas sabemos lo que sientes por mi novio bueno esposo dentro de unas horas, así que la verdad no me gustaría verte en la iglesia _

_-¿A eso haz venido? – preguntó Kagome _

_-Si Kagome, no te quiero en mi boda, así que puedes quedarte todo el día encerrada en esta habitación mientras yo disfruto de mi fiesta _

_Kagome se levanto de la cama para ir al baño y lavarse la cara pero Kikyo la siguió._

_-Sesshomaru dice que vamos a vivir en esta hacienda y la verdad estoy emocionada, nunca creí que él se fijara en mí, es el hombre que merezco, es rico y puede cumplir cada uno de mis caprichos _

_Kagome se secó la cara con una toalla y esas palabras le calaron en el fondo de su pecho, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru no se daba cuenta que Kikyo sólo lo quería por su dinero?, dejo caer la toalla al suelo y giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a su hermana._

_-¿Sólo por eso te casas con él? ¿Por su riqueza? ¿Por los caprichos que te pueda cumplir? _

_-Si- afirmó su hermana con una gran sonrisa – Por eso me caso con él _

_-Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte – avanzó hacia ella - ¿Que harás cuando el demonio blanco se entere que te haz casado?_

_-Inuyasha es parte del pasado – respondió con fingida naturalidad_

_La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la madre de ellas dos, camino al baño donde se encontraban sus hijas y casi le da un infarto al ver que Kagome aun no estaba lista._

_-Kagome ¿Aun no te haz arreglado? – se cruzo de brazos algo enojada _

_-Es lo mismo que yo le dije mamá –comentó Kikyo – Pero parece que a Kagome se le pego la almohada, Kagome debes arreglarte no quiero que mi hermana se le haga tarde el día de mi boda o peor aun que no se presente _

_-Jovencita quiero que estés lista en cinco minutos ¿Quedo claro? – ordenó su madre _

_-Perfectamente claro mamá – susurró Kagome_

_La señora Higurashi salía de la habitación dejando de nuevo solas a sus dos hijas, Kikyo tomó de nuevo su postura._

_-Escucha, bastante tengo que soportar tu presencia, así que hazme un favor _

_-El que tú quieras hermana, es el día de tu boda – Dijo en tono sarcástico _

_-Se muy bien lo que sientes hacia Sesshomaru así que limítate a verlo por este día haz como si no existe _

_-¿Eso es todo? _

_-No. Hay más, por favor no te pongas tus hábitos, no sabes cuanto me enferma verte vestida de monja_

_-No te preocupes Kikyo que ya no usare más mis hábitos_

_-Gracias – su hermana fingió una sonrisa y salió de la habitación para dejarla sola_

_No había tiempo para ponerse triste, así que con pesar se metió en la tina de baño y se relajo un poco, pasaron veinte minutos y estaba lista, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido en color azul marino, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su madre._

_**XXX**_

_Estaba desesperado por llegar, le preguntaba una y otra vez a su hombre a cargo del timón cuanto faltaba por tocar tierra, quería llegar lo más pronto posible y verla. Los cálculos de llegar en dos semanas se habían extendido a cuatro semanas, pero sabía que ella lo estaba esperando y eso hacía ya soportable el viaje._

_Su negocio resulto muy satisfactorio para él dejándole mayores ganancias y ahora si podía aceptar el apellido que Myoga le ofrecía y con eso pedirle a Kikyo que se casara con él. Una vez que tocaron tierra fue directo a la casa de las Higurashi, toco la puerta pero nadie le respondió, probablemente habían salido._

_Y para no perder tiempo fue a ver al anciano Myoga. Quien al verlo se alegro mucho, se sorprendió al verlo bien vestido, con un saco color gris, camisa blanca, pantalones del mismo color del saco y unas botas en color negro. _

_-¿Cómo estas hijo? – preguntó el anciano _

_-Bien señor Myoga y ¿Usted? _

_-También, gracias hijo – respondió asintiendo - ¿En que puedo ayudarte? _

_-Anciano Myoga. Vengo a firmar los papeles para tener su apellido _

_-Me alegra escuchar eso hijo – esbozo una sonrisa el anciano, quien se sacó de su escritorio unos papeles_

_-¿Usted conoce a la familia Higurashi? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras observaba a Myoga buscar los documentos_

_-Por supuesto – asintió Myoga - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Simple curiosidad, hoy fue a su casa y no había nadie _

_-¿Y que tenías que hacer allí?_

_-Fui a buscar a Kikyo_

_-¿Kikyo? Y ¿Qué tienes que ver con ella? _

_-Anciano Myoga, ella es la mujer con la que me voy a casar_

_Myoga al escuchar esas palabras casi quería darle un infarto. No podía creer lo que había escuchado._

_-¿Estás loco? – Preguntó – Kikyo se está casando en estos momentos con Sesshomaru Taisho _

_Continuara..._

**_Hola_**

**_Oh Inuyasha ya se enteró que Kikyo se caso con Sesshomaru ..¿Que para?, lo sé, se que las deje en la mejor parte y les aseguro que apartir de aqui lo que todas queriamos que pasara ya va a llegar, que es el Inu x Kagome xD._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

_La ceremonia dio inicio, cada invitado ocupaba su lugar para presenciar el enlace entre Kikyo y Sesshomaru. Kagome tomó asiento al final de la fila ya que no quería estar de cerca y escuchar cuando ambos pronunciaran sus votos, observo como ambos los pronunciaban mientras se colocaban el anillo uno al otro, después el padre dio por finalizada la ceremonia y ambos sellaron ese momento con un beso, fue ahí cuando todas sus fuerzas de desvanecieron, fue en ese momento cuando ella ya lo había perdido para siempre. _

_La recepción fue en el jardín de la hacienda de los Taisho, Kikyo y Sesshomaru abrieron la pista con un baile, y así cada familiar pasaba a bailar con los recién casados, alguien tomó del brazo de Kagome y la llevo hasta Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru pasó una mano por la cintura de Kagome y ambos se movieron al compás de la música, Kagome tenia la vista fija en otro punto todo esto para evitar verlo, en cambio Inuyasha la contemplaba con esos ojos dorados._

_-De verdad estas hermosas está noche, Kagome – rompió el silencio que se había generado entre ellos _

_Al escucharlo hablar su corazón latió y por un momento sintió como se rompía en mil fragmentos._

_-No tienes por que ser amable – Lo vio a los ojos_

_-No es que sea amable, digo la verdad_

_-Sesshomaru no hables y baila – sugirió Kagome_

_-¿Sabes? Anoche me dejaste con una duda – comentó Sesshomaru_

_-¿Y cuál es?_

_-Quien..._

_Y antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera formularle una pregunta Kikyo los interrumpió ya que los novios debían terminar juntos la pieza._

_La hora de terminar la fiesta se acercaba Kikyo lanzo el ramo de novia y le toco a una chica que estaba vuelta loca, Kagome se acercó a su hermana y a Sesshomaru para felicitarlos una vez más._

_-Muchas felicidades – abrazó con mucho amor a Sesshomaru _

_-Gracias Kagome – él correspondió el abrazó _

_-Les deseo que sean muy felices – dijo con sinceridad en sus palabras_

_-Y lo seremos hermanita – respondió Kikyo – Sesshomaru y yo estamos tan enamorados que nadie acabara con este amor – volteo a ver a su ahora esposo -¿No es así amor?_

_-Claro que si amor – Sesshomaru se inclino un poco para besar a su esposa_

_Kagome sintió que estaba demás, retrocedió varios pasos y se alejo de ellos. _

_Inuyasha al enterarse de la traición de Kikyo tomó "prestado" un caballo y salió directo a la hacienda de los Taisho, era probable que la boda se realizara ahí. Al llegar amarró al caballo en un árbol y entro por las puertas de hierro. _

_No hubo inconveniente en dejarlo pasar ya que con la finta que llevaba era probable que fuera un invitado._

_Y ahí la vio, bailando con su ahora esposo, su sangre hervía y el único deseo que tenía era acabar con sus propias manos con esa mujer._

_Kagome al verlo se acercó a él._

_-¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó la azabachada _

_-Es evidente santa Kagome, vengo por su hermana – dijo mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de ira _

_-No vaya hacer nada – Kagome lo tomó del brazo – Es mejor que se marche, se lo suplico _

_En eso, Sesshomaru Taisho al verlo, dejo de bailar y tomó a su esposa de la mano para ir hacia donde estaban ellos. Kikyo al verlo se puso nerviosa, tenía miedo de que Inuyasha fuera a decirle algo a su ahora esposo y que todo se derrumbara en ese momento. _

_Sesshomaru sabía quien era ya que nunca olvidaba un rostro, era el mismo hombre que Myoga había llevado a la hacienda cuando apenas eran niños. A partir de ese momento él le había tomado afecto pero después de que su padre muriera nunca más volvió a verlo. _

_-Inuyasha – Sesshomaru lo abrazó – Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Mírate estas hecho un hombre_

_-Lo mismo digo de ti – Inuyasha se vio obligado a esforzar una sonrisa – Felicidades por tu boda- miró a Kikyo – Te haz casado con una mujer realmente hermosa _

_-Gracias – Sesshomaru dejó de abrazar a Inuyasha y ahora abrazaba a su esposa – Me he casado con la mujer mas hermosa y pura de todas_

_Inuyasha iba a soltar una risa al escuchar esa última palabra pero no lo hizo y prefirió mantenerse cauteloso, ya inventaría algo para estar a solas con Kikyo y pedirle una explicación a su traición. _

_-¿Ya se conocieron tú y Kagome? – preguntó Sesshomaru al ver a su cuñada a un lado de él _

_-Si – Inuyasha asintió mirando a la mujer que tenía a un lado de él – Y su recibimiento fue muy agradable _

_Kagome agachó la cabeza ante las palabras del demonio blanco. _

_-Sesshomaru ¿Me podría tu esposa conceder una pieza? – el demonio blanco preguntó mientras le hacia una reverencia a la señora Taisho _

_-Por supuesto – Sesshomaru asintió – No hay inconveniente, siempre y cuando ella lo desee – miró a su esposa -¿No te molesta amor?_

_-Eh…No, no me molestaría _

_Inuyasha alzó una mano hacia Kikyo y ella la tomó. El demonio blanco la llevó al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar._

_-Inuyasha yo…_

_-¡Cállate! – Ordenó Inuyasha furioso – Eres una maldita mentirosa, prometiste esperarme ¿Es así cómo cumples tus promesas?_

_-Entiende, estábamos en la ruina y mi madre me obligó_

_-Por favor, esa mentira no funciona conmigo ¿Por qué no fue mejor tu hermana la que se caso con Sesshomaru? – inquirió pero no tuvo respuesta por parte de Kikyo - ¿Desde cuando estabas comprometida con él? – La miro a los ojos, con esos ojos dorados llenos de fuego y rabia – Responde maldita sea _

_-No tengo por que hacerlo – esa fue su única respuesta_

_-Entonces le diré a Sesshomaru que fuiste mi amante _

_-No te atreverías _

_-Ponme a prueba y lo veraz – Inuyasha la retó – Huye conmigo _

_-¡¿Qué?– dijo sorprendida Kikyo _

_-Lo que oyes, huye conmigo esta noche, si aun me amas cómo tú dices te estaré esperando afuera detrás de los jardines _

_En ese momento el demonio blanco detuvo el baile y se alejó de la pista paso a un lado de Kagome y el inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo, pero la azabachada no hizo nada, estaba tensa, la presencia del Demonio Blanco no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo absoluto, si este hablaba con Sesshomaru y le contara que su hermana fue su amante no quería ni imaginarse lo que él sería capaz de hacerle. _

_El demonio blanco salió de la casa y fue directo al jardín en donde esperaría a Kikyo. _

_Kikyo se quedó por un momento mirando como desaparecía Inuyasha y poco tiempo después fue en busca de su hermana._

_-Kagome tienes que ayudarme – dijo su hermana tomándola de la mano, la llevó a un rincón del salón de baile _

_-¿Qué pasó, Kikyo?_

_-Quiere que huya con él – comentó su hermana – Ve con Inuyasha y trata de convencerlo de que no puedo hacerlo_

_-Pero Kikyo yo…_

_-Por favor Kagome, eres mi única esperanza, si no lo haces Inuyasha le dirá a Sesshomaru que fui su amante y puede que ambos se enfrenten en un duelo y Sesshomaru resulte herido ¿Es lo que quieres?_

_Kagome negó, y tuvo que hacer lo que su hermana le pedía._

_Pero no contaron con que una mujer las había escuchado, ella buscó al novio para comentarle todo._

_-¿Qué dices, Kagura? – preguntó Sesshomaru furioso _

_-Que la señora Kikyo es amante de Inuyasha_

_Sesshomaru fue en busca de Kikyo, cuando la encontró la llevó hasta el estudio para exigirle una explicación._

_-¿Es verdad que eres amante de Inuyasha? _

_Kikyo se puso pálida ¿Cómo se había enterado? Nunca en su vida había visto a Sesshomaru tan molesto, pero para su suerte Kagome estaba con Inuyasha y utilizaría esa arma con tal de salvar su propio pellejo._

_-No, eso es mentira – ella negó – La que es en realidad amante de Inuyasha es Kagome_

_-¿Kagome? – Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja confundido y sorprendido _

_-Si – ella asintió con su voz fue dulce y comenzó a destilar su veneno– Yo siempre la había aconsejado que dejara esa relación, pero ella nunca me hacia caso, decía que él la volvía loca_

_-¿Pero, como me explicas que entró al convento?_

_Por un momento se le trabó la lengua, eso no lo había pensado._

-_En un intento por querer recapacitar, ella quiso entrar a tomar los hábitos, pero una vez más cayó en la tentación de ese hombre – Kikyo comenzó a fingir que lloraba y Sesshomaru la abrazó – Incluso está noche él ha venido a llevársela, le pidió que huyera con ella ¿Tú crees?_

_-De ninguna manera – Sesshomaru negó – Él no se llevara a Kagome. Ven tenemos que impedirlo_

_Ahora Sesshomaru había reunido todas las piezas del rompecabezas, ahora comprendía por que Kagome no pudo confesarle de quien estaba realmente enamorada y sobre todo los motivos por los que había entrado al convento. _

_**XXX**_

_Kagome buscó por todas partes a Inuyasha, hasta que lo encontró sentado en una pequeña jardinera, se acercó a el sigilosamente pero el demonio blanco era mas astuto que ella._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere, santa Kagome? – preguntó sin verla _

_Kagome tomó asiento a su lado y lo miró a los ojos. _

_-He venido en paz, señor – comentó la joven – Para suplicarle que no insista en quererse llevar a Kikyo, ella esta casada y si Sesshomaru llegara a enterarse de lo que pasó entre ustedes es probable que lo rete a un duelo_

_-Pues será mejor que eso pase- respondió el ojidorado - Que me rete a duelo para así poder matarlo_

_-No diga eso – dijo Kagome alzando la voz – Aquí el único inocente es él, así como usted fue engañado…_

_-¿Esto lo hace por su hermana o por que esta enamorada de él? – interrumpió el demonio blanco_

_Al escuchar esa pregunta Kagome bajó la cabeza, pero sintió como Inuyasha alzaba su barbilla con sus suaves manos._

_Ambos permanecieron un instante así, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban intensamente pero de coraje mientras que los de Kagome habían perdido su brillo hace mucho tiempo. _

_-Lo vez, te lo dije eran amantes_

_Ambos escucharon una voz femenina, giraron la vista al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con Kikyo y Sesshomaru, quien veía a Kagome con profunda decepción._

_Continuara..._

**_Hola_**

**_Ah que maldita Kikyo, salvando su pellejo a costa de su hermana, ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?...bueno una cosa si les voy a decir, no se pierdan la propuesta de matrimonio que le hará Inuyasha a Kagome ;)_**

**_Nos vemos _**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

_Inuyasha y Kagome giraron la cabeza en dirección a esa voz, ahí, en medio de la oscuridad se encontraban Kikyo y Sesshomaru. _

_-No sabes cual fue mi sufrimiento cuando descubrí que eran amantes – comentó Kikyo_

_-¿Es cierto? – preguntó Sesshomaru desilusionado por lo que había descubierto y escuchado _

_Kagome iba a decirle que no, que no eran amantes pero su hermana se le adelanto._

_-Por supuesto que es cierto _

_Inuyasha estaba que hervía de furia ¿Cómo era posible que Kikyo acusara a su propia hermana de ser su amante? Era una bajeza y en ese momento la venda se le cayó de los ojos, que ciego estaba, se había dejado llevar por la belleza de esa mujer más sin embargo lo que tenía de bella lo tenía de ambiciosa, fría y calculadora. _

_-Quiero que me respondas tú Kagome, ¿Es verdad que eres amante de Inuyasha?_

_-Yo…- el corazón de la joven latía con mayor fuerza, si decía que no, iba a provocar una tragedia pero si decía que si se condenaría para siempre – Si, soy su amante _

_Sesshomaru no se esperaba eso, siempre había catalogado a Kagome como una mujer de principios que era incapaz de llegar a ser amante de ese hombre._

_Pero el que más se sorprendió fue el propio Inuyasha, quien no se esperaba la respuesta de Kagome ¿Tanto amaba a Sesshomaru cómo para dejar por los suelos su honor?_

_-¿Y tú que tienes que decir? – Sesshomaru le preguntó a Inuyasha – Esto no se puede quedar así, el honor de Kagome está en juego y todo por tu culpa_

_-Tal vez tenga culpa – respondió Inuyasha – Pero estoy dispuesto a reparar el daño – Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome y la obligó a verlo – Señorita Higurashi ¿Acepta ser mi esposa? _

_Kikyo abrió la boca, ella tampoco esperaba que las cosas llegaran a ese grado, pensaba que si le decía a Sesshomaru que Kagome era amante de Inuyasha él se calmaría, pero no que Inuyasha le pidiera matrimonio a su hermana en frente de ellos. _

_Kagome miró a Inuyasha y después volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y a Kikyo, en ese momento ella comprendió el giro que había dado la vida, su propio destino ya estaba marcado._

_Kagome volvió a ver a Inuyasha – Si, acepto – le respondió con voz quebradiza _

_-¡No! – Interrumpió Kikyo – Eso no, Sesshomaru no puedes permitirlo _

_-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sesshomaru sorprendido _

_-Por que es un bastardo sin apellido, un contrabandista, es cruel y sólo le hará daño a mi hermana _

_-¿Prefiere la deshonra de su hermana? – inquirió Inuyasha_

_-Prefiero lo que sea, antes de verla casada con usted _

_-Esos no son motivos para impedir que se case con él, Kikyo – repuso Sesshomaru – Kagome e Inuyasha se casaran lo antes posible para evitar cualquier tipo de rumor _

_-Pero Sesshomaru…-_

_-Suficiente – Sesshomaru le alzó la voz y esto provoco que Kikyo se diera media vuelta y se retirara – Hablare con Katherine – dijo cuando una vez su esposa ya no estaba presente – Ambos se casaran mañana mismo y en privado_

_Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y los dejo solos._

_-Nunca pensé que una mujer pudiera amar tanto como usted – comentó Inuyasha – Dejar que pisotearan su honor por la culpa de su hermana, ella es la que deberían estar juzgando y no a usted _

_Pero Kagome no le dijo nada y salió huyendo del lugar, corrió y corrió con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus pies, llegó a su habitación y de derrumbó en la cama._

_Su corazón estaba ahora más que destrozado, ahora tenía que casarse con un hombre al que no amaba y todo por salvar a Sesshomaru. _

_**XXX**_

_Inuyasha no podía permanecer más tiempo en esa hacienda, si lo hacia era capaz de buscar a Kikyo y decirle en realidad a Sesshomaru que ella era su amante y no Kagome, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo, aparentemente su boda con Kagome Higurashi resultaba muy conveniente sería una forma de vengarse de Kikyo._

_Fue a una taberna y ahí se encontraba su amigo de confianza, se aceró y tomó asiento a un lado de él._

_-Inuyasha – dijo preocupado – Estaba preocupado por ti, Myoga vino a buscarte y me dijo lo que pasó _

_-Relájate Koga – dijo Inuyasha – No pasó nada, no pude matar a Kikyo cómo lo hubiera deseado, sólo que su hermana Kagome se hecho la culpa para salvarle el pellejo _

_-¿Qué hizo?_

_-Sesshomaru le preguntó si era mi amante y ella respondió que si – hizo una mueca de disgusto – No me quedo más remedio que pedirle matrimonio en frente de él y de esa maldita arpía _

_-¿Qué tú que? – Koga abrió los ojos sorprendido _

_-Si, le pedí matrimonio a Kagome y aceptó. Mañana me casare con ella_

_-Pero Inuyasha tú no la amas _

_-Lo sé, pero es una forma de vengarme de Kikyo. Sé muy bien que ella ardera en el infierno cuando me casé con su hermana _

_-Inuyasha ten cuidado, Kagome es una mujer frágil, no es cómo las otras_

_-No es que sea frágil es que es ingenua – suspiró – De todos modos ya está dicho, mañana me caso con ella y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión – Inuyasha se levantó de la silla _

_-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó su amigo_

_-Voy a casa, tengo que decirle a Tsubaki que le prepare una habitación a la futura esposa del demonio blanco – inclinó su cabeza – Nos vemos mañana _

_-¿Quieres que asista en tu boda?_

_-No – el peliblanco negó – La ceremonia será en privado, nos vemos a mi regreso_

_Inuyasha subió a su caballo y partió a casa, cuando llegó fue recibido por Totosai y le pidió que le hablara a Tsubaki ya que le urgía hablar con ella y que la esperaría en su despacho._

_La abuela de Sango se reunió con él en el despacho._

_-Me dijo Totosai que quieres hablar conmigo – comentó Tsubaki _

_-Así es – el ojidorado asintió – Toma asiento por favor _

_Tsubaki tomó asiento en una silla que estaba en frente del escritorio._

_-¿De que quieres hablar, Inuyasha? – preguntó finalmente Tsubaki _

_-Tsubaki…- hizo una pequeña pausa, ya que no sabía como decirle a la anciana que se iba a casar, de hecho ni Tsubaki, Sango y Totosai sabían de la relación que había mantenido con esa mujer – Quiero que arreglen la habitación que está a lado de la mía _

_La anciana arqueó una ceja confundida._

_-¿Alguien se va a hospedar aquí? _

_-Así es – Inuyasha asintió – Y nada mas ni nada menos que mi esposa _

_La mujer abrió los ojos de la impresión, ella no se esperaba esa respuesta de hecho lo que había pasado por su mente era que tal vez un amigo ocuparía por un tiempo esa habitación pero no… su esposa._

_-¿Tu esposa? _

_-Si, me casó mañana y quiero que su habitación este lista _

_-Pero Inuyasha… ¿Desde cuando pensaste en el matrimonio? Nunca supe que estuvieras enamorado _

_-Es una historia muy larga – explicó – Prometo que te la contare cuando tenga tiempo, pero por ahora sólo haz lo que te pido _

_-De acuerdo, será cómo tú digas_

_Cuando Tsubaki se retiró del despacho Inuyasha soltó un largo suspiro, se recargó en el respaldo del sofá ¿Hacía lo correcto, condenar a una joven inocente a estar unida a él por el resto de su vida?_

_¿Qué iba hacer con ella? No la amaba y mucho menos le agradaba, pero si no lo hacía el honor de Kagome estaba en juego y no podía permitir que por la culpa de Kikyo la joven pague los platos rotos. _

_Pero a pesar de todo tenía el corazón roto, había hecho ese viaje por Kikyo y ella le había pagado de la peor manera, creyó en sus falsas promesas y resultó ser de lo peor, mostrando el otro lado de la moneda, por ella no se iba a dejar caer ni mucho menos vencer, le pegaría en donde mas le doliera, ya que sabía que si se casaba con Kagome, Kikyo ardería de coraje y celos y eso tendría que verlo._

_Después de tanto meditar, subió a su habitación, se puso una ropa mas ligera para dormir, tenia que hacerlo que se levantaría mañana temprano para asistir a su propia boda. _

_**XXX**_

_Kagome se dejó caer en la cama, las lagrimas no podían faltar ¿Por qué Sesshomaru no se daba cuenta que lo amaba? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan ciego? Había creído cada una de las palabras de su hermana y ella simplemente bajó sus brazos y dejó que Kikyo pisoteara su honor._

_Ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, se casaría con ese hombre al que despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas, nunca en su vida sería feliz con Inuyasha "El Demonio Blanco"._

_Cómo le hubiera gustado decirle a Sesshomaru que no era cierto que Kikyo en realidad fue amante de él pero tal y como se lo dijo su hermana si ella no hacía nada se causaría una desgracia en la que su amado Sesshomaru resultaría herido y eso no lo podía permitir antes se sacrificaría por amor antes que verlo sufrir._

_Con pesar comenzó a empacar sus cosas, ya que después de la boda era evidente que tendría que irse a vivir con Inuyasha, pero fue cuando en ese momento recordó su diario así que se levantó de la cama y lo buscó en su mesita de noche, lo sacó y comenzó a escribir._

"_Hoy con el corazón roto escribo estas dos paginas que serán las últimas para mí, para decirte lo ciego que fuiste, no puedo creer que hayas creído que soy la amante de Inuyasha, si mi corazón te pertenecía a ti Sesshomaru._

_Se que hice mal en haberlo aceptado, pero si no lo hacía era probable que resultaras lastimado y no podía permitirlo._

_Casarme con Inuyasha no es una buena elección pero se que es lo mejor, así podre alejarlo de mi hermana y dejar que seas feliz con ella…sacrificándome yo tú serás feliz, pero mi amor por ti nunca cambiará Sesshomaru, por que eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida."_

_Con profundo pesar cerró para siempre su diario, pensaba una y otra vez en Sesshomaru, pero en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió y se cerró de golpe._

_Kagome alzó la cabeza y encontró a su hermana parada en frente de ella. _

_A lo que veía, Kikyo se encontraba molesta casi a punto de fulminarla con la mirada. _

_Continuara..._

**_Hola!_**

**_Oh esto ya se puso bueno jejeje, no le quedo mas remedio a Inuyasha que __pedirle _ matrimonio a Kagome y ella aceptó, bueno veamos a ver que pasa en el siguiente cap.**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Kagome - ¿No se supone que debes estar en tu noche de bodas?_

_-Eso no importa – contestó de mala manera su hermana – He venido a exigirte que no te cases con él_

_Kagome dejó su diario en una mesa y se levantó._

_-¿Por qué no? – Volvió a preguntar – ¿No te haz dado cuenta de que tú lo haz provocado?_

_-No me refiero a eso Kagome. Tú no eres capaz de casarte con Inuyasha por que no lo amas, por que tú gran amor es Sesshomaru, ese hombre que me esta esperando desnudo en la habitación_

_Esa fue una puñalada por parte de Kikyo que fue directo al corazón de Kagome. La joven bajó la cabeza y la alzó de nuevo. _

_-No eres capaz Kagome, eres una cobarde _

_-¿En cerio crees eso? Lo siento Kikyo, pero me casare con Inuyasha _

_-¡No te cases con él! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que sólo lo hace por darme celos a mi? Por que soy la mujer que él desea_

_-Me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que él piense, si me tengo que casar con él para alejarlo de ti ten por seguro que así lo haré – Kagome avanzó a la puerta y la abrió - ¿Podrías retirarte? Mañana me casó y quiero dormir temprano _

_Kikyo se paró en el marco de la puerta miró a su hermana por última vez._

_-No lo harás. Se perfectamente que no eres capaz de hacerlo – y salió de la habitación de su hermana _

_Kagome cerró la puerta con llave, se puso una bata para dormir, recorrió un poco las sabanas y se metió a la cama, cerró sus ojos para despertar al siguiente día e iniciar una nueva vida._

_**XXX**_

_El día llegó, Sesshomaru había hablado tanto con Katherine como Miroku, su hermano mayor al escuchar el relato de Sesshomaru no podía creer que Kagome fuera amante de Inuyasha, no lo creía y nunca lo iba a creer, había algo detrás de está historia y él tendría que averiguarlo a como diera lugar, pero lo haría después de la boda de su hermana._

_Lo que mas le molestó fue la decisión que tomó Sesshomaru sobre Kagome, eso le correspondía a él por ser el hombre de la familia, pero su madre le dijo que no armara ningún escándalo, si Sesshomaru había decidido eso era por el bien de Kagome._

_Tanto Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Katherine, la madre de Sesshomaru y su hermano esperaban a que Kagome bajara para poder ir a la capilla donde los esperaba el sacerdote. _

_No tuvieron que esperar más cuando Kagome apareció en las escaleras, llevaba un vestido blanco pero discreto y se había hecho una trenza._

_-Estoy lista – les dijo a los integrantes que la esperaban en la sala de estar – Podemos irnos cuando gusten _

_Miroku se acercó a su hermana y le tendió su brazo._

_-Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas – le susurró al odio para que nadie los escuchara – Podemos irnos a Londres o a otro lugar _

_-No – ella negó – Tengo que hacerlo_

_Su hermano asintió débilmente y todos partieron a la capilla donde se llevaría a cabo la discreta boda. _

_**XXX**_

_Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la pequeña capilla, no había nadie, sólo estaba el sacerdote quien negaba a cada rato con la cabeza, era como si le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto._

_Aun estaba a punto de irse, si se iría nadie lo pudiera obligar a casarse, pero cuando se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a irse, ella aparecía con su hermano del brazo._

_Se paralizo al verla, a pesar de su tristeza ella se veía realmente hermosa y sólo permaneció ante el altar esperado a su futura esposa._

_Cuando Miroku y Kagome se aceraron, su hermano le tendió la mano de Kagome a Inuyasha._

_-Te hago entrega de mi hermana – dijo con dolor – Espero que la hagas feliz _

_-Por supuesto – el ojidorado asintió y tomó la mano de Kagome_

_La ayudó a incorporarse en su lugar y la ceremonia dio inicio, Kagome e Inuyasha entrelazaron sus manos y escucharon al sacerdote. _

_Muy discretamente Kikyo se limpió una lágrima que recorrió sus mejillas, pero sabía que su hermana daría media vuelta y saldría corriendo de esa capilla._

_-Kagome Higurashi – dijo el sacerdote - ¿Aceptas a Inuyasha, cómo tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad? _

_La joven no volteo a ver a nadie, sólo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos a Inuyasha, si, quería salir corriendo pero esa no era la mejor opción. _

_-Si padre. Acepto _

_Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa irónica, así que si acepto, ahora su única esperanza era que Inuyasha digiera que no._

_El padre miró a Inuyasha y le hizo la misma pregunta._

_A comparación de Kagome él miró a Kikyo luego a Sesshomaru y por último al resto quienes esperaban una respuesta de su parte, era la hora o decía que si o salía huyendo de allí, pero sus ojos fueron presos por esa mida chocolate y en ese momento supo su respuesta._

_-Acepto _

_Kagome nunca pensó que ese hombre fuera aceptarla como su esposa estaba segura que diría que no, pero era ilógico que esto pasara ya que él fue quien le propuso matrimonio en frente de Sesshomaru y Kikyo._

_-Los declaro marido y mujer – concluyó el sacerdote – Puedes besar a la novia _

_Kikyo casi se desmayaba al escuchar esas palabras, no, esto debía ser un mal sueño, no era posible que él hubiera aceptado, si, debía ser una pesadilla pero era tan real y más cuando sintió que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, tuvo que secarla con un pañuelo muy discretamente, haciéndolo con cuidado para que Sesshomaru no la viera, aunque a estas alturas ya no importaba si la viera o no._

_-¿Qué te pasa, por que lloras? – le preguntó su esposo cuando seguían a los recién casados a la salida de la iglesia _

_-Por el destino de mi hermana – fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar_

_-Debes estar feliz, el honor de Kagome esta seguro _

_A fuera de la iglesia los esperaba un carruaje, Kagome se sorprendió al ver sus cosas allí._

_-Me tome la libertad de traer tus cosas – informó Inuyasha – Espero que no te moleste _

_-No – Kagome negó _

_El resto de la familia se reunieron con ellos, Kagome se despidió de su madre y su hermano, nadie quiso felicitarlos ya que esa unión no había sido aceptada por todos los presentes. _

_Kagome tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo por despedirse de Sesshomaru ¿Alguna vez él se daría cuenta de que siempre lo amó? _

_Kikyo se iba a despedir de Inuyasha pero él simplemente la ignoró, tomó a Kagome del brazo y la ayudó a subir al carruaje, pero antes de salir se acercó a Sesshomaru para despedirse de él. _

_-Espero que la hagas feliz, por que si me llego a enterar que Kagome está sufriendo, soy capaz de buscarte y hacerte pagar Inuyasha – amenazó Sesshomaru_

_-Kagome es ahora mi esposa y yo estoy a cargo de su felicidad, no te preocupes por ella, estará bien. Mejor cuida a tu esposa_

_Sin decir nada más, Inuyasha subió al carruaje y le dio la orden al cochero que los llevara a casa, el hogar que ahora ambos compartirían por el resto de sus vidas, pero ¿Ambos se soportarían uno al otro? O ¿Terminarían siendo presos del amor?_

_Continuara…_

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, pues por fin se nos casaron estos chicos, esperemos que les vaya bien en su matrimonio aunque es obvio que habrá discusiones pero al fin les ganara el amor xD.**_

_**Ay lo siento Kikyo, perdiste a Inuyasha por zorra (lo siento por la palabras, pero ahhh no la soporto, de hecho no soporte escribiendo de ella y de Inu).**_

_**Les tengo una notica, me he cambiado de nombre (otra vez? Sii jejeje otra vez), ahora seré "Black Pearl 008" lo digo para que no vaya haber ninguna confusión xD.**_

_**Nos vemos en otro capítulo, se me cuidan muchoooo.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14**_

_En el transcurso del camino ambos permanecieron en silencio, Kagome miraba el paisaje desde la ventana e Inuyasha de vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo._

_¡Esto era una locura! ¿En que rayos estaba pensando al proponerle matrimonio a Kagome? Si tan solo no hubiera escuchado a su odio en estos momentos él estaría navegando y alejándose de Cornwall para nunca volver en lugar de estar casado. _

_-¡Maldición! – se dijo para si mismo, pero lo había dicho tan fuerte que Kagome lo escuchó _

_-¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó Kagome_

_-Si – asintió furioso – Me pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza en estos momentos, una de ellas es que no quería estar casado, respóndame algo ¿Por qué no quiso delatar a su hermana? ¿Fue por ella? O ¿Fue por Sesshomaru Taisho?_

_-No tengo por que responder a esa pregunta – respondió su ahora esposa – Si usted me hubiera hecho caso de no ver a mi hermana esto nunca estaría pasado… no me hubiera casado con un…- de repente guardó silencio y apartó la mirada de Inuyasha_

_-¿Un que? – Inuyasha tomó la barbilla de la joven y la obligó a verlo - ¿Un maldito bastardo sin apellido, un contrabandista? ¿Es eso lo que quiso decir? _

_Kagome lo miró y después agachó la cabeza sin decir nada, Inuyasha tampoco también permaneció en silencio, recargado en el respaldo del asiento._

_El peliblanco no podía quitarle la vista, en gran parte la admiraba, no había conocido a una mujer que se sacrificara por el ser amado, sentía una envidia por su medio hermano, era ciego y estúpido al no verse dado cuenta lo que dejó escapar y todo por elegir a una mujerzuela como la hermana de su esposa._

_Esposa, se estremeció con sólo pensarlo ¿Hasta donde los iba a llevar esto? ¿Se odiarían más de lo que ya se odiaban? ¿O las trampas de Cupido harían su papel en está relación?_

_El carruaje se estacionó en frente de la casa de Inuyasha, el peliblanco bajó primero y le tendió la mano a Kagome para ayudarla a bajar, en un principio pensó que ella lo rechazaría y bajaría por su propia cuenta, pero no fue así, ella aceptó su mano y bajó del carruaje._

_-Gracias – dijo con un tono dulce_

_-Bienvenida a su casa señora – comentó Inuyasha pasando el brazo de Kagome por el suyo y le señaló la casa con su cabeza _

_Kagome alzó la vista y suspiró, la casa era de dos pisos y un hermoso jardín a lo que se podía ver de frente._

_-Es bonita – Kagome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero la felicidad no se veía reflejada en sus hermosos ojos chocolates _

_Inuyasha solo le dedicó una media sonrisa, ambos entraron a la casa seguido por varios hombres que llevaban las pertenecías de Kagome, al entrar había una fila de hombres y mujeres esperándolos, la joven arqueó una ceja al reconocer a una de ellas, era nada menos que la joven que un día se había encontrado en el mercado y que su hermano Miroku le había confesado sentir amor por ella, pero ¿Qué era de Inuyasha?_

_El ojidorado le presentó a cada uno de ellos, luego le pidió amablemente a Sango que la ayudara a instalarse, así que la joven castaña la guió hasta su dormitorio. _

_Pero cada escalón que subía Kagome era un tormento, en cada uno de ellos iba dejando un pedazo de su corazón, quería dar la vuelta y salir huyendo a donde fuera, pero sabía que ya era muy tarde y que no había marcha atrás, su destino ya estaba escrito, ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? Ella jamás hacia el mal y más sin embargo la vida se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir, su Sesshomaru estaba casado con una mujer que jamás lo haría feliz como ella estaba dispuesta hacerlo, pero él nunca tuvo ojos para ella._

_-Es aquí –dijo Sango abriendo la puerta de su nuevo dormitorio. _

_La dulce voz de la joven la hizo volver a la realidad, la cruda y triste realidad, vivir y estar casada con un hombre a quien no amaba era el peor de los castigos, estaba atada de por vida a él, tal vez Inuyasha pensaba lo mismo, pues el le había confesado que no tenía intenciones de casarse, así que él también viviría un torbellino a su lado._

_Kagome se debatió entre no entrar, pero después de varios segundos asintió y entró. La habitación era amplia, contaba con una chimenea, una mesita en medio de la habitación con un florero con rosas rojas, un ropero, tocador, entonces volteo a ver la cama y al igual que la habitación era amplia con sabanas en color blanco y acogedoras almohadas. _

_Permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a los hombres dejar sus cosas, una vez que se hubiesen ido, la joven la observó._

_-¿Quiere que le ayude, señora?_

_Señora, ayer apenas era la señorita Kagome Higurashi, ahora era la esposa de un hombre a quien no amaba y por si fuera poco desconocía su apellido, sin duda sería un cuadro familiar muy hermoso el que ambos iban a protagonizar. _

_-No – ella negó débilmente – Lo haré yo _

_-¿Está segura? – insistió la joven_

_-Lo único que quiero es estar sola – alzó la voz pero educadamente - ¿Es difícil de comprenderlo? _

_-De acuerdo – Sango asintió– Si necesita algo, solo avíseme – inclinó un poco la cabeza y salió de la habitación _

_Kagome al sentir que estaba sola, corrió hacia la cama y se dejó caer en ella para llorar, había sido mejor estar en un convento pero para su mala fortuna no había sido aceptada, pero aun si quería huir, sabía perfectamente que no era capaz de hacerlo, por que era una mujer de palabra y había jurado ante dios estar a lado de su esposo. _

_Ese maldito hombre, maldijo la primera vez que lo vio, ese día cuando iba a comprar unas flores para Sesshomaru, el día en que se cruzó en el camino de su hermana, si tan solo le hubiera explicado todo tal vez él no la habría orillado a aceptar casarse con Inuyasha, pero esto iba a implicar que ambos se retaran a duelo, ya que Inuyasha también había sido engañado por Kikyo, ella le advirtió que se alejara de ella y no le hizo caso, así que se llevo la mala parte._

_Al menos algo bueno había sacado de todo esto, alejó a su hermana de Inuyasha y así su Sesshomaru viviría feliz con la mujer que amaba, aunque eso implicará sacrificar su propia felicidad, siendo feliz él, ella también lo sería. _

_Inuyasha estaba en la biblioteca, mirando el fuego y bebiendo una copa de coñac, de deshizo el nudo del pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello, sabía que no iba a vivir a lado de una mujer que no amaba, si tan solo no se hubiera encaprichado con esa maldita zorra infeliz, aun tendría su libertad, pero ante todo era un caballero, y no permitiría que el honor de su ahora estuviera en juego. _

_Alguien abrió la puerta sin llamar y una joven tomó asiento a lado de Inuyasha, tenía una mirada inquisidora a lo que el ojidorado frunció el cejo. _

_-¿Por qué me ves de esa manera, Sango? – se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su copa_

_-Quiero que me respondas una sola pregunta – la joven le arrebató la copa para llamar aun mas su atención - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Solo quiero la verdad_

_-Sango – Inuyasha suspiró – Aun eres muy joven para entender ciertas cosas_

_-Inuyasha, podre ser joven. Pero se mucho más de lo que debería, ahora dime ¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de ella? _

_Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza para meter sus dedos entre su melena plateada, esa niña no lo dejaría solo al menos que le diera una explicación creíble._

_-Muy bien, tú ganas – dijo ya desesperado –Te lo contaré todo _

_-Eso espero – Sango asintió y le regresó la copa a Inuyasha, al hombre a quien le tenía un profundo cariño, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo _

_El peliplateado se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a relatar la primera vez que conoció a Kagome, así como también dejo de verla, y como fue el encuentro con Kikyo y como la citó para volverla a ver… _

_-¿Te acostaste con ella? – interrumpió Sango el relato de Inuyasha_

_-¡Sango! – Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la pregunta de la casi niña que tenia en frente de él_

_-No soy una niña – dijo ella antes de que Inuyasha se lo hubiera dicho – Además, te recuerdo que has traído a varias mujeres a está casa, así que me pregunta no te debe sorprender _

_-Si – respondió al fin – Me acosté con ella ¿De acuerdo? _

_Y fue el peor error que pudo cometer en toda su vida, una vez estando entre sus brazos la vida no sería la misma, se había dicho así mismo, volvió a ver a Sango y prosiguió con su relato, confesándole que se había enamorado de la hermana de su esposa, de cómo ella le prometió esperarlo mientras que se casaba con otro, de cómo acudió a su baile de bodas para intentar huir con ella, pero Kikyo había mandado a su hermana en su lugar y como fue capaz de culparla de ser su amante ante los ojos de su familia y de Sesshomaru pero sobre todo el amor que sentía Kagome hacia su medio hermano. _

_Sango no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba ¿Esa era la hermana de Miroku? Aunque no la conocía físicamente, le tomó un profundo coraje no sólo por lo que le hizo a Inuyasha, si no por que por su culpa el honor de una mujer como Kagome había estado en juego._

_-Y así que por eso te casaste con ella – concluyó la joven_

_-Así es – asintió Inuyasha con una mano cubriéndole la cara – No podía permitir que su hermana le hiciera eso, aunque después de todo es una buena forma de vengarme de Kikyo _

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que ella también esta sufriendo?_

_-Sufre por que quiere – respondió en tono seco – Después todo, nadie le dijo que mintiera por su hermana _

_Sango se levantó furiosa de su asiento al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha – La comprendo – dijo la joven – Ella se sacrifico por el ser amado y tú… ¿Te sacrificaste por su honor o para vengarte de su hermana? – Sango lo volvió a ver con esa mirada inquisitiva –Si es por venganza no quiero saberlo, pero una cosa si te voy a decir, no permitiré que le hagas daño – giró sobre sus talones y salió de la biblioteca _

_Inuyasha permaneció todo el día en la biblioteca y ya mas entrada la noche, se dijo que era hora de dormir, entonces esbozó una media sonrisa al recordar que ahora era casa y que está sería su noche de bodas, entonces ¿Por qué tendrían que dormir en habitaciones separadas? Se levantó del sillón y su principal pensamiento fue ir a la habitación de su esposa, tal vez no la amaba y ella tampoco, pero era mujer y una mujer como ella seguramente tenía oculta una pasión salvaje. _

_Estaba enfrente de la puerta entre la duda de entrar y no entrar, entonces giró la perilla de la puerta y abrió la puerta…_

_Continuara. _

_**Hola!**_

_**Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar está historia, pero bueno, mi meta era terminar un fic y ahora que Déjame Amarte está en su recta final seguiré con mis demás historias.**_

_**En cuanto al capítulo ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Se consumirá el matrimonio o ambos terminaran en una pelea?**_

_**No se perdieran el próximo capitulo, nos vemos.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_

**_Pd: Por cierto, no se pierdan los fic de "Kagome, la princesa Guerrera" que ya esta casi en su recta final, y el de "Tu cita es hoy" escritos por mi socio y amigo Gol77 y yo_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

_Inuyasha entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, la habitación estaba en penumbras y distinguió un bulto en la cama, probablemente Kagome ya estaba durmiendo, se acercó hacia ella y permaneció con los brazos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras sus hermosos ojos dorados contemplaban a su ahora esposa. _

_Kagome advirtió la presencia de alguien y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la potente imagen de su esposo, se levantó sobresaltada y se recargó en el respaldo de la cama mientras se llevaba con ella las sabanas para cubrirse._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la joven mirándolo directo a los ojos _

_Inuyasha se balanceaba de un lado a otro debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido. _

_-Vengo a ver a mi "esposa" – su voz se le entrecortaba debido a lo ebrio que estaba_

_-¿Estas borracho? – Kagome arqueó una ceja _

_-Estoy consiente, que es otra cosa….borracho no – Inuyasha tomó asiento a un lado de ella y la miro – Además, esta es nuestra noche de bodas – acarició el antebrazo derecho de Kagome_

_Kagome al escuchar esas palabras se levantó de la cama furiosa, si se había casado con él era solo para evitar una tragedia, pero nunca llegaría compartir la cama con alguien a quien no amaba, a alguien al que odiaba por haberse metido en su camino. _

_-Estás completamente loco si piensas que tú y yo consumaremos este matrimonio _

_Inuyasha se había levantado pocos segundos después que Kagome, y ahora ambos estaban frente a frente. _

_La joven prosiguió – Yo no me entregaría a alguien que…._

_El ojidorado estaba más que furioso y eso se reflejaba en sus ojos, con es cejo fruncido tomó a hombre de los brazos y la zarandeo._

_-¿A alguien que es un bastardo? – Preguntó con voz seca - ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? Tanto es tu odio hacia un bastardo _

_Kagome negó con la cabeza, se pasaba la boca por los labios, eso no era lo que quería decir._

_-No – dijo con voz débil – Lo que quise decir es que, yo no me podría entregar a alguien a quien no amo _

_Inuyasha soltó a la joven o era una ingenua o era experta mintiendo, igual como lo era su hermana, después de todo ambas tenían la misma sangre y si Kikyo fue capaz de traicionarlo era probable que esa pequeña también lo hiciera, así que no podía confiarse de ella. _

_Él esbozó una media sonrisa, avanzó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir observó a Kagome- El amor no existe señora, y cuando uno se enamora terminan por lastimarlo – y salió cerrando la puerta de tras de él _

_Kagome sabía que quería decir con esas palabras, su hermana había jugado con sus sentimientos y darle falsas ilusiones, mientras que por otro lado juraba amor eterno a Sesshomaru, entonces ¿Quién había salido realmente afectado en todo esto? En el fondo sentía lastima por ese hombre, ya que él se había arriesgado al presentarse en la boda de su hermana y era probable que terminara en un duelo con Sesshomaru o peor aun, que lo sacaran a patadas de la hacienda de los Taisho, pero en cambio, se vio forzado a casarse con ella…¿Quién fue realmente la victima? Él, Sesshomaru o tal vez ella misma. _

_Cansada de hacerse la misma pregunta, se fue a la cama para retomar su sueño ya que mañana sería otro día. _

_**XXX**_

_Al día siguiente Kikyo se levantó muy temprano y salió a dar un paseo a caballo, la noche anterior no había podido dormir pues un sinfín de imágenes llegaban a su mente de Inuyasha y Kagome haciendo el amor, no podía soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo para tenerlo cerca, algo que le diera la oportunidad de hablar con él y de paso estar entre sus brazos, esos brazos que había extrañado ahora los anhelaba, los deseaba fervientemente. _

_Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea de organizar una fiesta de disfraces, tal vez Sesshomaru no se iba a negar, pues los deseos de ella para él eran ordenes. Así que regresó a la hacienda y fue en busca de su esposo y lo encontró en el despacho en donde le informó su espectacular idea. _

_-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer una fiesta? – su esposo arqueó una ceja_

_-Si – Kikyo asintió y le pestañó a Sesshomaru, si lograba convencerlo, ya se estaría imaginando entre los brazos de Inuyasha – Podríamos invitar a Kagome y a su esposo_

_-Creí que no te agradaba Inuyasha – comentó Sesshomaru_

_-Es correcto – Kikyo asintió – Pero lo hago por Kagome, después de todo, ella no tiene la culpa de haber caído en las artimañas de ese hombre_

_-Bien – el ojidorado asintió – Si es lo que mas deseas, esta bien, organiza tú misma esa fiesta_

_Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Gracias amor – le dijo mientras seguía dándole besos en cada una de sus mejillas_

_-Sabes muy bien que tus deseos son órdenes para mí_

_La joven esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazó, pero ella tenía otros planes para el día de esa fiesta. _

_**XXX**_

_Kagome daba los últimos retoques a su cabello, se miraba al espejo y no se reconocía, no había podido dormir en toda la noche ya que un extraño pensamiento se cruzo por su mente, pensó una y mil veces en decirle a Inuyasha que la dejara en un convento, pero sería inútil, ya que estaba casada y no la aceptarían en el convento, así que tenía que aceptar un destino no deseado._

_Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la alegre joven de cabello castaño. _

_-Buenos días señora – Sango la saludó haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza_

_-Buenos días Sango – ella esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Dónde está mi…- la palabra "esposo" le era muy difícil de decir _

_-Inuyasha esta en la sala de estar con Koga – con tanto tiempo de conocer a Inuyasha y a Koga, a ambos los trataba como hermanos y entre ellos se podían tutear _

_Sango se retiró dejando a Kagome en el pasillo de la recepción, estaba a pocos metros de distancia en la sala de estar, permanecía en pie con la duda de ir y darle los buenos días a esos hombres o regresar a su habitación y no salir en un siglo, si, esa sería la mejor opción de todas pero no sería la correcta, así que se armó de valor y fue directo hacia la sala de estar pero antes de entrar escuchó algo que la impactó y la hizo palidecer. _

_-Vamos eres un Taisho – dijo Koga – Reclama tus derechos _

_-No – él negó – No quiero nada de esa familia_

_Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado…él era un Taisho, por consiguiente el hermano mayor de Sesshomaru. _

_-Te has puesto a pensar, que si no reclamas tan siquiera el apellido, los hijos que tengas con tu ahora esposa podrían ser bastardos – insistió su amigo_

_-Digas lo que digas, no pienso pelear ese apellido, para mi es una maldición llevarlo – sus ojos estaban fríos, mas frío que la nieve – Y en cuanto hijos – esbozó una media sonrisa – Dudo que eso pase ya que mi esposa y yo somos totalmente incompatibles _

_-Lo dices por que no se conocen bien – comentó Koga – Pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo puedas cambiar de opinión _

_-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto _

_-De acuerdo – Koga asintió - ¿Ya tienes nuestra próxima salida?_

_-Así es – Inuyasha asintió – Dentro de una semana _

_Koga frunció el cejo - ¿No quieres esperar otra semana por lo menos? Recuerda que estas recién casado _

_Inuyasha no le respondió a su amigo ya que sabía perfectamente por que hacia ese viaje, esa decisión la había tomado justamente después de salir de la habitación de Kagome, quería darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su nuevo hogar sin tenerlo a él todo el tiempo detrás de ella, era mejor darle espacio. _

_-No es eso – él negó con la cabeza_

_Kagome agudizó más oído para escuchar lo que tenía que decir Inuyasha._

_-Si llegue a esa decisión fue por ella – la joven al escucharlo se llevó una mano al pecho – Tal vez si me voy por un tiempo, ella se sentirá mas sin mi presencia – esbozó una sonrisa a su amigo _

_La joven no quiso seguir escuchando una conversación privada, así que se fue al comedor en donde se encontraba Sango poniendo la mesa, el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente era el de Inuyasha y su origen. _

_Ahora sabía por que el parecido entre esos dos hombres, de hecho su madre le había contado que hace tiempo InuTaisho se había enamorado intensamente de una hermosa joven llamada Izayoi, pero ambos estaban casados pero eso no les impidió llevar un amor a escondidas, poco tiempo después ella había quedado embarazada de Taisho, se dijo que su esposo la había echado de la casa y la dejo a merced del cruel destino, cuando el padre de Sesshomaru se enteró de lo que le había pasado a la joven que le había pasado a la joven, ya era tarde, pues diez años habían pasado y nunca se supo del hijo que ella había tenido…hasta ahora._

_Que ironía, después de todo vino a casarse con un Taisho ilegitimo. _

_Kagome observó a Sango y la castaña le dio una gentil sonrisa. _

_-Sango…- estaba decidida a preguntarle todo acerca de la vida de Inuyasha _

_-¿Dígame señora?_

_-¿Quién era el padre de Inuyasha?_

_Sango ante esa pregunta se quedó serio y después observó la entrada de la puerta, pues Inuyasha estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. _

_-Yo te puedo responder esa pregunta _

_Kagome al escucharlo se mordió el labio inferior, deseando que no haber escuchado esa voz mientras le hacia la pegunta a la joven. _

_-Déjanos solos Sango – ordenó Inuyasha – Mi esposa y yo tenemos que hablar _

_Kagome permaneció recargada en el respaldo de la silla mientras observaba a la joven retirarse y pocos segundos después Inuyasha ocupó la silla principal. _

_-¿Así que deseas saber quien fue mi padre? – preguntó capturando los ojos chocolates de Kagome con su mirada_

_-Yo…- la joven vaciló un poco _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – No hace falta que te esfuércese, si querías saber quien era mi padre, me lo hubieras preguntado a mi_

_Aunque ya sabía quien era su padre y todo por la conversación que había escuchado con su amigo, era mejor que él mismo le contara quien era su padre y de paso toda a historia. _

_-¿Quién fue? – preguntó con voz débil _

_-¿En cerio quieres saber quien era? – él preguntó y la joven asintió _

_Pero Inuyasha no estaba seguro de revelarle el nombre de su padre, ya que tenía ese pensamiento que de que si hacia eso era probable que Kagome lo presionara para pelear por los derechos que a él le correspondían y entre ellos estaba el ser reconocido. _

_Seguramente era igual que Kikyo, ambiciosa, fría, ocultando su verdadera identidad tras esa imagen de mujer inocente._

_Continuara… _

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno aquí actualizando Corazón Salvaje, espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado, Ay Inuyasha no te ciegues por el dolor, Kagome es mejor que Kikyo y en cambio ella ¿Se saldrá con la suya en la fiesta que organizará? .**_

_**Yo las veo en otra actualización más.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Perla**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

_Siguió mirándola fijamente a los ojo y no le había apartado la mirada ni un solo segundo. ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba interesada en conocer su pasado? ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto? Seguramente sus intenciones eran traicionarlo cómo lo había hecho Kikyo, no podía fiarse de esa mujer._

_Kagome tampoco le había quitado la mirada, ¿Por qué quería saber parte de su pasado? No era curiosidad, se lo repetía mentalmente, simplemente quería saber quien era su padre, todo para comprender su comportamiento._

_Pero esos intensos ojos dorados que tenía en frente de ella le provocaban sensaciones que nunca en su vida había experimentado, sentía un escalofrío cuando sus ojos dorados la miraban fijamente, era como si una cálida brisa la envolviera y la abrazara, esto jamás lo sentía cuando veía a Sesshomaru. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre para hacerla sentir de esa manera?_

_-¿Estás segura de saber quien fue mi padre?_

_Lo escuchó romper el silencio que se había generado en el comedor, y al escucharlo esa cálida brisa de hizo mas intensa y recorrió por todo su cuerpo. _

_¿De verdad quería saberlo? ¿Y si para él era difícil hablar de ese tema? Cerró los ojos, seguramente a Inuyasha no le gustaba hablar de su pasado ya que probablemente la herida aun seguía abierta, ¿Si ella fuera una bastarda, como reaccionaría? Abrió los ojos y lo miró, se comportaría igual que él. _

_Se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza._

_-No – confirmó su respuesta una vez más – Si para ti resulta difícil hablar del tema, te comprendo _

_Inuyasha frunció el cejo, esas eran una de las muchas cualidades de una mujer a la que le gustaba fingir, mostrar "comprensión" era una de ellas, con esto muchos estúpidos habían caído fácil en las redes de una hermoso arpía, así le paso a él con Kikyo, pero no se iba a dejar engañar dos veces por la arpía menor. Eso nunca. _

_-¿Y desde cuando muestras comprensión? – preguntó sarcástico _

_Kagome lo miró fijamente y una ira la envolvió, esa calidez se había extinguido con ese comentario, en ese momento habían comenzado a servir el desayuno, pero después de que se fueron las criadas, la joven hizo a un lado su plato y se levantó de la mesa. _

_-No pienso dejar que me insultes Inuyasha. Piensa lo que quiera - se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse a su habitación _

_Otra artimaña más que ya sabía, fingirse ser ofendidas, esos trucos no van con él, así que se levantó y la tomó del brazo para girarla y hacerle frente._

_-A mi no me engañas, eres igual que tu hermana, mentirosa, egoísta, calculadora a la que le gusta jugar con los hombres y…_

_Y no pudo terminar la frase cuando ella le soltó una tremenda bofetada dejándole una marca en la mejilla. _

_-Yo no soy como ella _

_Kagome trató de soltarse del amarre de Inuyasha, pero él simplemente hizo más fuerte el contacto y la atrajo hacía sí, radiándole la cintura con sus brazos, la joven quería apartarse de él pero simplemente no podía. _

_Ambos estaban frente a frente, muy cerca el uno del otro, el aliento de ambos los envolvía. Inuyasha comenzó a sentir ese impulso de querer besarla, pero se contuvo. _

_-¡Suéltame! – ordenó la joven golpeándole el pecho _

_-No – respondió Inuyasha – Eres mi esposa, tengo derecho abrazarte – esbozó una sonrisa irónica_

_-Los dos sabemos porque nos casamos. Yo lo hice para evitar un duelo, y tú para salvar mi honor – explicó la joven –Así que esto no es un matrimonio _

_-Tienes razón – asintió Inuyasha – Pero hay reglas, la primera de ella es: jamás le ponga una mano encima a tu esposo _

_La joven ahora si se estaba enfureciendo ¿Qué se creía? Primero la comparaba con su hermana, cuando en realidad ninguna de las dos se parecían, eran totalmente distintas la una a la otra, segundo, se merecía esa bofetada por haberla insultado, así que no era una "regla". _

_-Defenderse de un marido esta permitido _

_Inuyasha soltó una risa – No puedo creer que deseara entrar a un convento con ese carácter _

_-Mi carácter no tiene que ver en esto, ¡así que suéltame! _

_-¿Y si no lo deseo? – retó Inuyasha _

_-Gritaré – fue lo único que se le vino a la mente _

_El ojidorado se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído._

_-Tal vez grites….pero de placer – dijo con sensualidad pura _

_Kagome tembló al escuchar y en ese momento él la soltó, lo miró y después de retiró a su habitación y unos ojos dorados siguieron su trayectoria. _

_Cuando entró a su habitación de encerró con llave, la conversación había tomado un rumo distinto, primero estaban a punto de hablar del pasado de Inuyasha, después comenzaron a discutir por la comparación hecha por parte de él, por u carácter y por último las palabras que había escuchado decirle en su oído. _

"_Tal vez grites….pero de placer"_

_El resto de la mañana no salió de su habitación hasta que se hubiese calmado, después decidió salir de la habitación dispuesta a dar un paseo por el jardín, dispuesta a no mostrarle a Inuyasha que había logrado intimidarla con esas palabras, si él creía que era como Kikyo, estaba en un gran error y se lo demostraría. _

_Pero cuando se detuvo en el jardín se encontró a Inuyasha jugando con un pequeño niño, ambos jugaban con unas espadas de madera y se veían alegres, ella jamás lo había visto sonreír ya que siempre se mostraba a la defensiva con ella. _

_Alguien se acercó a su lado y ella al sentirlo se sobresaltó y se encontró con la castaña. _

_-Me asustaste – dijo apenada la joven _

_-Lo siento, no fue mi intención – ella se encogió de hombros algo apenada _

_Pero Kagome volvió la mirada al niño y al adulto jugando y se preguntó si él era algo de Inuyasha._

_-Sango…_

_-No es su hijo – la interrumpió adelantándose a su pregunta – La madre de Shippo murió cuando el nació, al igual que Inuyasha él es un bastardo, él al ver que el niño no tenía a nadie lo adoptó como un hijo _

_A Kagome se le agrando el corazón, no pensaba que él tuviera ese dulce gesto, lo había tachado de un hombre sin corazón, pero ante la historia contada por Sango apartó esos pensamientos, desde ahora no lo juzgaría. _

_El niño se detuvo y la vio, miró a Inuyasha y le preguntó._

_-¿Es ella? – preguntó con una sonrisa_

_Inuyasha que también la había visto asintió – Si, es ella _

_Shippo corrió hacia las dos mujer, les hizo una reverencia y se presentó. _

_-Soy Shippo, a su servicio mi señora_

_Kagome quiso reír ante ese gesto educado del niño, nunca había visto a uno con ese comportamiento, así que ella le hizo una pequeña reverencia. _

_-Que gentil niño _

_Inuyasha se acercó y le ordenó a Sango que se llevara a Shippo, cuando ellos dos quedaron solos Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla, se había sentido culpable de haber estallado su ira en contra de ella, sabía y aunque le dolía reconocer, ella no era como Kikyo, una prueba de ella era cuando se internó en el convento para olvidar a Sesshomaru, y si un verdadero hombre no era capaz de ver esos detalles, era un completo ciego. _

_-Quiero pedirte una disculpa – dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ambos – No fue mi intención compararte con tu hermana _

_Kagome asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Y yo lamento haber preguntado de tu padre y darte esa bofetada _

_Él asintió respondiéndole con una sonrisa, extendió una mano hacia ella y Kagome dudo en tomarla, pero después un impulso la arrastró a aceptarla. Ambos caminaron por el jardín en silencio un ambiente agradable se había formado en ese momento, una magia los había envuelto a los dos, Inuyasha rompió el silencio nuevamente._

_-Sabes, me gustaría que la cosas entre los dos comenzaran de nuevo – comentó al mismo tiempo que la hacia tomar asiento en una banquita, pero Kagome prefirió guardar silencio y dejarlo terminar – Vamos a estar casados por mucho tiempo, no hemos comenzado bien y si no nos dejamos de odiar, terminaríamos por destrozarnos el uno al otro _

_Ella sabía que él tenía razón, ambos estaban casados y si su relación continuaba como la de esa mañana, el matrimonio sería para ambos un martirio. _

_-Tienes razón – dijo la joven – Lo correcto es que comencemos de nuevo para no terminar matándonos mutuamente _

_-De acuerdo – él asintió y por primera vez su sonrisa fue sincera – Esta mañana querías saber quien fue mi padre….- cambió de tema, si ambos iban a comenzar de nuevo, lo correcto era decirle quien era pero Kagome se le adelantó _

_-No quiero saberlo por ahora – dijo la Kagome tomando por un impulso su mano – Esperaré hasta que tú quieras decírmelo _

_Un fuerte viento se hizo presente y revolvió uno de los mechones de Kagome, Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa al verla tan tierna, así que pasó una mano por su frente y retiró ese mechón, pero al hacer contacto con su piel, se dejó llevar por su suavidad y rosó sus rosadas mejillas con sus dedos, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta sus labios y la besó._

_El beso fue dulce y ella le respondió de la misma forma, en cada beso, Inuyasha la reclamaba como suya dejando su marca en los labios de la joven_

_Continuara…_

_**Hola!**_

_**Mis queridas lectoras, perdónenme mucho la demora, pero no tenía mucha inspiración para hacer el capítulo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_

_**Ah se me olvida, quiero hacer una pequeña encuesta con ustedes. **__**Como verán, siempre cambio de nickname, así que estoy buscando uno definitivo, así que aquí les va la pregunta.**_

_**¿Cuál nickname les gusta más?**_

_**-Jux008**_

_**-Kumiko008**_

_**-Black Pearl 008**_

_**-Kumiko Bunbury 008**_

_**(Amo a Enrique Bunbury =D…no se crean, este es broma jejeje...pero si me gusta Bunbury)**_

_**Voten! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras, les deseo un hermoso día cargado de felicidad y amor. Niñas les informo que me quedo con el Nick de Black Pearl 008, este ya es el definitivo. Aunque no les negare que le tengo un profundo cariño al "Jux008" porque fue con el primero que inicie y en el cual ustedes me conocieron =).**_

_**La dejo para que disfruten el capítulo 17, ya saben que aquí ando para lo que sea.**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

_Esa sensación de sentir sus dulces labios lo arrastraban más a continuar probándolos, había probado muchos labios, si, pero nunca unos tan tiernos y cálidos como los de la joven, eran tan inocentes y castos, por lo que pudo comprobar que era el primer hombre a quien besaba. _

_Quería seguir besándola pero si ella no hubiera interrumpido el beso y salir huyendo de él, iba a ser capaz de tomarla en sus brazos, subir a su habitación y hacerla suya, era tan diferente a Kikyo, cuando besó a esa mujer ella le había permitido ir más allá a comparación de Kagome._

_Kagome, Kikyo, misma sangre, parecidas, más sin embargo totalmente distintas._

_Cuando Kagome llegó a su habitación, recargó su espalda contra la puerta, se llevó una mano a sus labios hinchados por el beso, su corazón latía con fuerza, era su primer beso y para haberlo sido con el hombre a quien no amaba, fue la mejor experiencia de su vida, por alguna extraña razón él lograba ponerla nerviosa, incluso la primera vez que se vieron. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar ese encuentro._

_Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le impulsó a besarla? Tal vez pensaba en Kikyo y al verla a ella se la recordó, una punzada le oprimió el corazón, si así fuera no iba a saber cómo verlo a la cara, ¿Aun seguía amando a su hermana?_

_Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, hombres parecidos pero distintos, Sesshomaru era más sensible, pero Inuyasha era fuerte, de carácter duro y era más centrado que Sesshomaru. _

_Pero detrás de ese carácter duro se escondía un hombre dulce, gentil y eso lo había comprobado al verlo jugar con el pequeño Shippo, en ese momento lo admiró al darle protección a un niño que perdió a su madre y no sabían quien era el padre. ¿Cuántos hombres hacían eso por un niño que no era nada de ellos?_

_-Ninguno – respondió la joven _

_Luego estaba la posibilidad de que ellos fueran hermanos ¿Había escuchado bien aquella conversación, en la que él y su amigo hablaban de quien era su padre? Si el era un Taisho ¿Por qué jamás lo reconoció como tal? Sabía que InuTaisho era un hombre razonable y justo, él nunca dejaría a uno de sus hijos al destino de la suerte, algo aquí iba mal, tal vez alguien se había opuesto a que lo reconocerán ¿Pero quien? Y a su mente se vino la madre de Sesshomaru, esa mujer esa despiadada, siempre cuidaba lo que le pertenecía y al ver a Inuyasha supo que era un peligro tanto para ella como para su hijo, pero era muy pronto para hacer conclusiones, él no le había revelado el nombre de su padre y hasta que no lo hiciera no diría nada._

_Alguien llamó la puerta y la joven de dio medía vuelta y al abrirla se encontró con la pequeña figura de Shippo. _

_-Hola mi señora – el pequeño le hizo una reverencia - ¿Qué hace aquí encerrada? El día esta agradable, ideal para dar un paseo – dijo esbozando una sonrisa _

_-No me siento bien – respondió Kagome permitiéndole la entrada al pequeño _

_-¿Le hizo daño mi señor? – preguntó preocupado por ella _

_Kagome quiso decir que si, pero no era un daño físico, sino interiormente, justo directo en el corazón. _

_Ella negó – Por supuesto que no Shippo. Él… es bueno _

_-Dese luego – afirmó el pequeño sentándose en una silla – Mi amo es muy bueno y además se casó con una mujer muy bonita como usted_

_Kagome sintió que se ruborizaba ante el cumplido del pequeño, ella esbozó una sonrisa y tomó asiento al borde de la cama, mientras miraba al pequeño. _

_-¿Cuántos años tienes? – ella preguntó curiosa _

_-Tengo ocho años. Mi madre murió cuando yo naci – explicó el niño – Ella y mi amo eran muy amigos_

_Kagome escuchaba atenta a todas las historias que le contaba Shippo, una de ellas fue cuando él hizo un viaje largo para obtener más fortuna y casarse con una mujer de sociedad, esa confesión por parte del niño le había hecho una herida ya que sabía por quien había hecho el viaje. _

_Pero quien lo desconocía era el pequeño ya que la miró y le sonrió. _

_-Pero nunca me imagine que sería muy bonita _

_-Gracias Shippo _

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió y era Inuyasha quien al ver a Shippo frunció el cejo. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí enano? – Preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta - ¿No tienes obligaciones que hacer?_

_-Le esta haciendo compañía a mi señora – respondió el pequeño _

_-No te enojes con él – intervino Kagome – Sólo estábamos conversando _

_-De acuerdo – asintió Inuyasha – Shippo te esta buscando Sango, quiere que la acompañes a comprar unas cosas _

_El pequeño asintió, se levantó de la silla y antes de salir de la habitación se puso en frente de Kagome e hizo otra de sus graciosas reverencias y por último salió de la habitación dejando solos a Inuyasha y Kagome. _

_-Disculpa si te molestó Shippo – dijo Inuyasha cerrando la puerta de la habitación para luego tomar asiento en la misma silla que había ocupado el pequeño – Es un niño inquieto – explicó_

_-No te preocupes, él no estaba molestando al contrario – respondió con una gentil sonrisa_

_Al verlo sentado tan cerca de ella y esos ojos tan dorados que la penetraban, la hicieron sentirse nerviosa y el deseo de volver a besarlo se hizo presente, pero ese deseo desapareció cuando lo escuchó pedir una disculpa. _

_-Lo siento por haberte besado, no quise hacerlo _

_-No te preocupes – ella negó con un dolor en el corazón _

_-Bien – el asintió levantándose de la silla – Tengo que hacer unas cosas ¿No quieres algo?_

_Pero en lugar de responder ella simplemente negó y lo vio marcharse de la habitación, que tonta había sido al pensar que él también había sentido la magia de ese beso, solo esto le confirmaba a quien se había imaginado era a Kikyo….Kikyo, siempre ella, era como su maldición, una sombra que la seguía a todas partes. _

_Se levantó de la cama pero no alcanzó a ir hacia el balcón cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y era Inuyasha que de nuevo entraba, se sobresalto cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla una vez más. _

_Él no podía borrar de su mente esos labios, había subido a su habitación con el propósito de volverlo a repetir, pero no supo por que le pedio disculpas por algo de lo que no estaba arrepentido, por que la verdad ese beso había sido el mejor de su vida, quería seguir probando esos labios que lo habían hechizado la primera vez que los probó. _

_-¿Dime que la sientes? – preguntó en un susurro cerca de sus labios _

_-¿Sentir que? – respondió ella nerviosa al sentir el aliento tibio de Inuyasha _

_-Esta magia que nace entre tú y yo_

_-Y…_

_-No respondas ahora pequeña – dijo Inuyasha abriendo los ojos y mirándola _

_La soltó y se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Ella iba a responder que si, que si sentía esa magia, ella esbozó una sonrisa, después de todo Inuyasha también sentía esa cálida magia. _

_Inuyasha iba con Koga rumbo a su barco para inspeccionar que estuviera en perfectas condiciones para el viaje, en ese momento alguien lo llamó por su apodo y este volteó a ver quien lo llamaba pero al ver al hombre que se acercaba a él con una navaja no tuvo tiempo de defenderse cuando el desconocido le clavó la filosa hoja en el abdomen y el cayó al suelo, Koga quiso ir tras él pero no pudo dejar a su amigo solo._

_Así que lo levantó como pudo y lo llevó a casa para que Tsubaki se hiciera cargo de él, la anciana al verlo empapado de sangre se preocupo por él y de inmediato le ordenó a Koga que se lo llevara a su habitación, mientras ella iba por algunas vendas y medicinas para sanar la herida. _

_Kagome al escuchar unos movimientos bruscos salió de la habitación y se encontró con Sango quien llevaba agua caliente en un lavamanos. _

_-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupada _

_-Alguien atacó a sangre fría a Inuyasha – Informó la joven_

_Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir más Kagome ya había entrado a la habitación y se encontró con la peor escena. Tsubaki rasgaba la camisa de Inuyasha para inspeccionar la herida y en cuanto vio a Kagome le pidió a Koga que la sacara pero la joven se negó. _

_-Por favor señora – dijo Tsubaki – No se preocupe, yo me encargare de él. Koga llévatela _

_Koga asintió y se llevó a Kagome hasta la sala de estar, le pidió a una joven que le preparan una taza de té a la señora, la joven regresó con una bandeja en la mano, una tetera y dos tasas. _

_Le sirvió una a Kagome y ella la tomó nerviosa, quería subir y ver que podía hacer. _

_-No te preocupes – dijo Koga tratando de tranquilizarla – Tsubaki es la mejor curandera que hay, ya nos ha salvado en varias ocasiones _

_-¿Tienes idea quien fue el agresor? _

_Koga negó – No, tenemos muchos enemigos pero estoy seguro que el hombre que intento matar a Inuyasha no fue enviado por ninguno de ellos _

_-¿Qué quieres decir? _

_-Que alguien intento deshacerse de él, seguramente Inuyasha representa un problema para él o…para ella _

_En el estudio, una mujer esperaba a su fiel capataz con el hombre a quien había contratado para realizar el trabajo, cuando los vio entrar esbozó una sonrisa. _

_-¿Y bien? – preguntó la mujer_

_-Trabajo hecho mi señora – informó su capataz señalando al hombre que realizó el trajo – Le dije que él era el mejor _

_-¿Cómo quedó el demonio blanco? – le preguntó la mujer al otro hombre _

_-Muerto como un perro – el hombre esbozó una sonrisa fría _

_-Perfecto – la mujer esbozó una sonrisa– Aquí esta lo que habías pedido –le extendió un pequeño costal lleno de monedas – Ahora déjenme sola _

_Ambos hombres salieron dejando sola a la mujer, para Irasue, Inuyasha ya no representaba ningún peligro, si Sesshomaru se enterara de que él era su medio hermano, seguramente buscaría el modo de darle su apellido y eso no lo podía permitir, además que salvaba una vida más, la de Kagome. _

_-Llegó tu día final…Demonio Blanco _

_Continuara..._

**_Hola!_**

**_Ahhh esa vieja mandó a matar a Inuyasha =(...¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Inuyasha sobrevivirá?_**

**_No se pierdan el próximo capítulo_**

**_Nos vemos_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

_Kagome no lograba estar tranquila, una gran desesperación corría por su cuerpo, quería subir y ver en que le ayudaba a Tsubaki. Pero esto fue imposible ya que cuando vio a Sango, ella le dijo que no se preocupara, que su abuela estaba haciendo lo posible para curarlo. _

_Shippo estaba en un sillón con la mirada perdida, se notaba que el pequeño estaba preocupado igual que ella, así que se levantó de su asiento, y se sentó a lado de él, le pasó el brazo por sus pequeños hombros y lo acorrucó entre sus brazos, cuando el pequeño sintió los brazos cálidos de Kagome y se sintió tranquilo, era como si su madre estuviera a su lado abrazándolo. _

_Le susurró al odio que Inuyasha iba a estar bien y esto al pequeño lo tranquilizo al grado de quedarse dormido en los brazos de Kagome, ella al verlo esbozó una sonrisa, Koga tomó a Shippo entre sus brazos y se lo llevó a su habitación para que el pequeño descansara._

_Cuando Tsubaki entró a la sala de estar, Kagome se levantó y fue directo hacia ella._

_-¿Cómo está? – le preguntó la joven _

_-Él está bien – respondió la anciana con una leve sonrisa – Puedes subir a verlo, pero te advierto que esta dormido ya que le di algo que lo despertará hasta mañana_

_Kagome había sentido que su alma se liberaba al escuchar que él estaba bien, sin decir más, subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Inuyasha. Abrió lentamente la puerta y la cerró tras de si, avanzó hacia la cama y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de su esposo._

_Acarició su frente, tenía un poco de sudor así que tomó un pañuelo y secó su rostro. No podía quitarle la mirada incluso hasta se avergonzó un poco al ver su pecho desnudo, no se contuvo y deslizó una mano por su ancho pecho y suspiró al sentir el contacto, miró sus labios, esos labios que la habían besado por primera vez y que aun los sentía y los deseaba._

_Aun dormido era atractivo, se preguntaba ¿Cómo Kikyo había sido tan ciega para dejarlo ir? _

_-¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? – se preguntó así misma mientras tocaba el rostro de su hermana_

_¿Él aun estaba enamorado de Kikyo? Eran muchas las preguntas que su mente le estaba haciendo ¿Y si fuera así, qué? Esa idea le desgarraba el corazón, a pesar de llevar poco a su lado ese pensamiento la ponía triste. _

_-¿Aun sientes algo por ella? – esta vez le susurró al oído_

_-K…._

_Abrió los ojos al escucharlo y se acercó para poder escuchar más pero él simplemente no dijo nada ¿Quiso decir Kikyo? ¿Quiso decir su nombre? ¿O a cuál de las dos llamaba?_

_Se quedó varias horas sentada en la cama custodiando el sueño de Inuyasha, pero el sueño la estaba venciendo, así que miró alrededor de la habitación y se encontró con un pequeño sofá, se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia el sofá, tomó asiento para cuidarlo toda la noche desde ahí, pero el sueño la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida. _

_Abrió los ojos y vio a Tsubaki que le cambiaba las vendas a Inuyasha, Kagome se levantó preocupada por si algo le había pasado, no debió quedarse dormida._

_-¿Qué le pasó?_

_-Nada – respondió la anciana con una sonrisa – Sólo cambio las vendas – explicó y al ver a Kagome – Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, Sango ya te preparó el baño, después desayuna y descansa, si quieres le digo a Sango que te lleve el desayuno a tu habitación _

_-No – la joven negó – Tomare un baño, desayunare y vendré de nuevo a cuidar a Inuyasha _

_Ante eso la anciana no dijo más._

_Kagome tomó su baño, desayunó y ya se encontraba en la habitación de Inuyasha cuidándolo, así lo había hecho durante dos días, Inuyasha aun no había despertado y eso le preocupaba, se recargó más en el sofá y se quedó dormida. _

_Abrió sus ojos dorados y la habitación solo era iluminada por dos velas, no recordaba lo que había pasado pero sentía mucho dolor en el abdomen, en ese momento vio a alguien dormir en el sofá, se iba a levantar cuando la puerta se abrió y era Tsubaki quien entraba. _

_-Veo que ya despertaste – dijo en un susurro para no despertar a Kagome_

_-¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó en voz débil _

_-Alguien trató de asesinarte, Koga ha estado investigando pero no ha dado con el responsable _

_-¿Quién duerme en el sofá? _

_-Es la señora – informó – No se ha despegado en todo momento de ti, ha estado preocupada. Bueno, me retiro, sólo pasaba para ver como seguías, descansa _

_Una vez que vio salir a Tsubaki, Inuyasha hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie, apoyó sus pies en el piso y cuando se levantó de la cama se tambaleó, pero logró mantener el equilibrio, se acercó a su esposa y se puso de rodillas aunque esto le ocasionó un poco de dolor, pero verla dormir era una cosa fascinante que no podía darse el lujo de desaprovecharlo. _

"_No se ha despegado en todo momento de ti"_

_Las palabras de la anciana retumbaban en su mente ¿Era verdad? ¿Ella no se había movido ni un instante de él? _

_Quiso tocar sus mejillas pero la joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Inuyasha. _

_-Haz despertado – dijo feliz, pero frunció el cejo al verlo levantado - ¿Qué haces de pie?_

_-Lo siento – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – No pude pasar la oportunidad de verte dormida. ¿Qué haces en este incomodo sillón? Deberías estar en tu habitación descansando – cambió de tema _

_-No podía dejarte, quería estar a tu lado_

_Inuyasha saboreo esas palabras pronunciadas por la joven, ¿Por qué quería estar a su lado? Acaso ella también sentía lo mismo que él. _

_-Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación y descanses, no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien _

_-No me voy a mover de aquí – Kagome negó con la cabeza – En tal caso tú deberías estar en la cama descansando, si Tsubaki se entera…_

_-Pero no le dirás nada ¿Verdad? – Inuyasha guiñó un ojo y esbozó una sonrisa que poco después se transformó en dolor_

_-Deja ayudarte _

_Kagome se levantó del sofá y ayudó a poner en pie a Inuyasha, lo llevó hasta la cama donde lo cubrió con las mantas y ella regresaba a su ya cómodo sofá._

_-¿Piensas pasar la noche en ese sofá? – preguntó Inuyasha arqueando una ceja _

_-Llevo tres noches durmiendo aquí – respondió la joven_

_-Ven, la cama es grande y cabemos los dos _

_-Yo…_

_-No voy hacer nada – y aunque deseaba no podía tocarla por que su débil cuerpo se lo impedía – Esa es mi condición, si quieres permanecer aquí cuidándome, duerme en la cama, sino ve a tu habitación _

_Después de meditarlo Kagome se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la cama, Inuyasha al ver esas curvas envueltas en el camisón color rosa una punzada de deseo lo atravesó pero logró contenerse, se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a Kagome, ella al verlo le dedicó una sonrisa._

_La joven apagó las velas y se cubrió con las mantas, unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y se puso tensa, pero Inuyasha le susurró al oído. _

_-Solo quiero dormir a lado de mi esposa_

_Kagome se dejó envolver en los brazos fuertes de Inuyasha, giró para tenerlo en frente de ella pero solo se encontró con el ancho pecho desnudo de su esposo, ella alzó la vista para verlo pero él ya se encontraba durmiendo._

_Esbozó una sonrisa, se sentía tan bien al estar entre sus brazos, siendo envuelta en su calidez, en su fragancia masculina que la inundaba, con mucho cuidado recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha y dejó que el sueño llegara a ella._

_Inuyasha apoyó la cabeza en la de Kagome, cuando de de repente abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un profundo sentimiento que jamás experimentaba, se sentía bien tener a esa frágil mujer entre sus brazos, ella era todo lo contrario a la otra, era dulce, generosa, se había quedado todo este tiempo cuidándolo sin importarle nada, tenerla entre sus brazos no sólo lo hacia sentir feliz, sino completo. _

_En ese momento le agradecía a su hermano el no haberse fijado en ella, porque así, Kagome pudo entrar en su vida. Quería besar una vez más esos labios, pero las circunstancias no se lo permitían, pero cuando estuviera bien, no se cansaría en probarlos. _

_Cerró sus ojos dorados y la atrajo más hacia él, para sentirá cerca, para sentir su calor que lo inundaba de felicidad. _

_Continuara_

_**Hola!**_

_**Niñas, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, no se pierdan la continuación. **_

_**Nos vemos luego.**_

_**P e r l a**_

_**Pd: Tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, intentare no tardarme**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_Llegó el amanecer y junto a él un nuevo día. Kagome abrió poco a poco sus ojos y se encontró con los resplandecientes rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, sintió los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha quien la rodeaba de una forma protectora y a la vez posesiva, pues cuando ella trató de hacer a un lado uno de ellos en su lugar él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo haciéndola prisionera. _

_Giró sobre si misma con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, y esbozó una sonrisa al encontrase con el rostro de su esposo, así como estaba, se veía tan inocente y tan atractivo, porque la verdad es que Inuyasha era realmente guapo y aun con ese carácter fuerte que él poseía lo hacía verse más irresistible. _

_Él y Sesshomaru eran idénticos solo en la cuestión física, pues en personalidades eran totalmente diferentes, la vida dura que llevó Inuyasha de pequeño y de hombre lo hicieron desconfiado, pero cuando se "enamoró" de Kikyo esa desconfianza se perdió, él le había entregado su corazón y ella lo había hecho pedazos._

_Kagome me mordió su labios inferior, pues ella hubiera dado todo con tal de que alguien como él le entregara su corazón, su amor, llegar a formar parte de él._

_No puedo contener ese impulso de tocarlo, así que con la yema de sus dedos tocó con delicadeza sus mejillas, uno de los mechones de su cabello plateados que se adhirió a su frente , pero en ese momento él abrió sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron._

_Kagome apartó sus dedos y él simplemente esbozó una sonrisa al verla. _

_-Buenos días - saludó él con otra amplia sonrisa _

_-¿Te desperté? - preguntó la joven avergonzada _

_-No - Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y con una encantadora sonrisa - Estaba despierto mucho antes que tú _

_-Oh…- fue lo único que pudo responder, pues se había puesto roja ante esas palabras, seguramente él la estaba espiando a ver que hacia, ante esos pensamientos decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que descansara - Será mejor que te deje descansar _

_-No te vayas - dijo Inuyasha con una ternura en sus ojos, había pasado una noche cálida a lado de ella y no quería perder esa sensación , no quería que ella se apartara de él - Quédate un poco más _

_Kagome al verlo lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, así que ambos permanecieron mirándose uno al otro, platicando sobre la primera vez que se vieron y las impresiones que ambos habían tenido el uno con respecto del otro, Kagome me ofendió cuando Inuyasha le confesó que había creído que era una niña caprichosa, pero después se retractó _

_Pero a medida que la conversación tomaba un rumbo distinto, Inuyasha decidió que ya era tiempo de confesarle a ella quien era realmente su padre, sentía que en ella podía confiar pues era totalmente diferente a la otra, quería que supiera quien era realmente su padre, si ella le respondía que peleara su herencia, era porque es una interesada, y sino porque realmente era una mujer digna de ser admirada. _

_-Ha llegado el momento de decirte quien fue mi padre…._

_-No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, yo te entiendo _

_-No es eso, es parte de mi pasado, y cómo ahora eres mi esposa deseo que lo sepas _

_Kagome sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba, pero en cambio guardó silencio y decidió escuchar la historia de Inuyasha, lo escuchó aclararse la garganta, seguramente era algo difícil de confesar, pero las primeras palabras surgieron por si solas en los labios de Inuyasha. _

_-Todo comenzó cuando mi madre se enamoró de un hombre prohibido para ella…_

_-¿Por qué Prohibido? - preguntó Kagome interrumpiendo el relato de Inuyasha _

_-Porque él era casado, pero esto no le importó a ella, ambos se veían a escondidas de las miradas de los demás, ella se entregó a él y resultó embarazada. Mi abuelo al enterarse, la casó con un hombre cruel y despiadado, después al nacer yo, él no me quiso dar su apellido porque según él no iba cargar con el hijo de otro. Yo me quede por mi madre, pero cuando ella murió, huí de allí y me refugié con mi mejor amigo, el anciano Myoga. _

_Kagome lo escuchaba atenta, nunca llegó a imaginar por todo lo que la madre de Inuyasha y él habían pasado, y desde ese momento lo comprendía más._

_-Mi verdadero padre al enterarse de que mi madre había muerto, quiso reconocerme, pero su esposa se negó y aprovechó la muerte de su esposo para negarme ese derecho_

_-Pero….¿Quién fue tu padre? _

_-El mismo que Sesshomaru…..Inu Taisho - él la vio a los ojos y asintió - Así es Kagome, él y yo somos hermanos, por eso, por más enfadado que estaba por la traición de tu hermana, no podía desquitarme con él y en eso entraste tú al rescate de ella diciendo que éramos amantes _

_Ella agachó la mirada, aun no podía olvidar ese día, pues había sacrificado su alma con tal de evitar una tragedia….pero…. ¿Realmente era sacrificio? _

_-Creo que nuestro destino estaba escrito - dijo él acariciando la frente de Kagome y haciendo que su pulso se debilitara - Desde aquel día en que nos vimos por primera vez_

_El corazón de Kagome latía con fuerza, tener a ese hombre tan cerca de ella hacia que todas sus defensas se derrumbaran, además, dentro de ella estaba floreciendo un profundo sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. _

_¿Acaso era amor? ¿Y si así era? ¿Él sentía lo mismo?_

_Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Inuyasha la atrajo más hacia si._

_-Así es - asintió - Nuestro destino era terminar juntos. Quédate todo el día conmigo _

_-Inuyasha, estas débil y aun tienes un poco de fiebre _

_-Si __–__ asintió Inuyasha, pues él bien sabía que era otro tipo de fiebre lo que sentía __–__ Tengo fiebre, pero de ti Kagome__…__.te deseo más que a nadie __–__ y la besó tiernamente _

_Kagome se dejó llevar por el momento, después del atentado de Inuyasha, no había podido saborear sus labios, los había extrañado y anhelado al mismo tiempo._

_Inuyasha la atrajo más a él, esa mujer estaba siendo su dulce tormento, era tan cálida, tan tierna, jamás se iba a cansar de probar esos labios tan tiernos, pero en ese momento no era lo único que quería descubrir, quería probar su cálido interior, hacerle el amor y ser el único y el último en su vida. _

_Fue deslizando una mano por todo el cuerpo de Kagome, escuchó un delicado suspiro por parte de ella pero no hizo que se detuviera, pasó uno de sus senos, luego por la cuerva de sus caderas hasta llegar al final del camisón, donde metió una mano por debajo del dobladillo y comenzó a subirlo lentamente hasta detenerse arriba de los mulos. _

_Separó sus piernas e hizo que lo rodera por ambos lados de sus caderas, luego con su mano libre, deslizó los tirantes del camisón para desnudar sus hombros y por último descubrir sus pechos. _

_-Inuyasha… no es…_

_-Tranquila – le susurro al oído_

_Sabía que si quería hacerla suya debía comenzar lento, pues ella era virgen y no era cómo las demás mujerzuelas con las que él había estado. Ella se merecía toda la ternura que él sólo podía ofrecer. _

_Besó el nacimiento de sus pechos lentamente hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, se lo llevó a la boca donde los lambía con placenteros movimientos circulares y con la otra masajeaba el otro pezón. _

_Kagome sentía desfallecer pero al mismo tiempo sentía que tocaba el cielo ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Que hacía que todo su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera tan distinta la cual desconocía._

_Pero en ese momento ella regresó en si, abrió sus ojos de golpe__, esto no estaba bien las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos, se reincorporó de inmediato, acomodó su puso el camisón._

_-¿Qué pasa Kagome? – preguntó su esposo _

_-No pasa nada, esto… esto no debió haber llegado tan lejos _

_Cuando Kagome estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del baño ya que no quería salir por la _

_puerta principal, pero Inuyasha la alcanzó cerrando la puerta._

_-Kagome, hay mil maneras de disfrutar de placer sin tener que…_

_-Déjame pasar, quiero irme_

_-Quédate– trato de acariciarla pero ella retrocedió un paso_

_-Por favor – le suplicó con ojos cristalinos – Deja que me vaya _

_-De acuerdo – se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara _

_Kagome abrió la puerta y entró al baño, cerró la puerta tras de si para recargarse en ella y en ese instante no pudo contener las lagrimas, ¿Por qué no se entregaba a él de una vez? Era su esposo ¿No?, lo amaba tanto que esperó ese momento con todas sus fuerzas, verse en los brazos fuertes y protectores de Inuyasha mientras la hacia suya. _

_Pero era mejor que no supiera nada, pues seguramente él aun seguía amando a Kikyo, y tal vez la había confundido con ella, aun era temprano para confesar los sentimientos. _

_Inuyasha se dejó caer en la cama, había estado tan cerca de hacerla suya y ella simplemente huyó de él. ¿Acaso ella seguía amando a Sesshomaru? Si era cierto, lucharía para sacarlo de su mente y corazón y así tener el camino libre para conquistarla, aunque ya era suya, era su esposa. _

_Pero aunque fuera su esposa, bien sabía que no podía gobernar en su corazón. La quería solo para él. _

_Continuara.._

**_Hola!_**

**_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su total agrado, lo siento mucho por la demora, ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo pero aquí estamos =)._**

**_Nos vemos luego._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_Perla._**

**_PD: Qué esta Navidad, este llena de amor, alegría, felicidad y mucha paz, te desea tu amiga: Perla Judith_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Kagome entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, las lagrimas se habían hecho presentes y aun su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, pues aun recordaba los besos y las caricias de Inuyasha, esas caricias que aun sentía en su piel, sus besos aun le quemaban en sus labios como una llama ardiente. _

_No sabía si era a ella a quien se imaginaba o era a Kikyo, seguramente era lo último, pues bien sabía que él estaba enamorado de su hermana. _

_Cerró los ojos derramando unas cuantas gotitas de lágrimas._

_-Inuyasha…. Si tú me amarás como yo te amo_

_En todo el día Kagome no fue a verlo y eso le frustraba mucho, le preguntaba a Sango y a Tsubaki por ella y simplemente le habían respondido que no salió de su habitación en toda la mañana. _

_Aun recordaba esa suave piel, quería sentirla de nuevo, besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, estar en su interior mientras la hacía suya y nada más suya. _

_Pero existía la duda de que ella aun estuviera enamorada de Sesshomaru, de que aun ella tuviera esperanzas de formar parte de su vida y eso le hacía nacer dentro de él una ira incontrolable._

_-Kagome…. Si tú me amarás_

_Si no fuera por su herida, iría en busca de ella y aclararía todas las dudas que existían entre ellos y de una vez terminar por confesarle su amor. _

_Kagome salió en de su habitación en busca de un poco de agua, aun no se había recuperado emocionalmente de lo que había pasado esa mañana, sentía las caricias de Inuyasha por su cuerpo, esos labios ardientes que le quemaban el interior, y por primera vez se imaginó como hubiera sido estar entre los brazos de ese hombre, hombre al que ella amaba._

_Pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta despertándola a la realidad, como vio que nadie iba, ella misma fue ver quién era, cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la persona menos inesperada._

_-Ki…Kikyo_

_Su hermana esbozó una media sonrisa – Hola hermanita, veo que no esperabas mi visita _

_La joven se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a su hermana y Kikyo simplemente entró con aires de grandeza, miraba a su alrededor para encontrar a cierto demonio que ella esperaba encontrar, pero al ver a su hermana sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Kikyo? – preguntó Kagome cruzándose de brazos _

_-¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – Kikyo evadió la pregunta de su hermana, pues no tenía interés de hablar con ella, le había dicho a Sesshomaru que iría a visitar a su hermana con el único propósito de entregarle la invitación al baile que organizaba, pero ella contaba con ella no estuviera allí, y así ella aprovecharía para seducir al hombre que la volvía loca _

_-Él no está – mintió ya que si le decía lo que le había pasado, lo más posible era que Kikyo fuera a buscarlo hasta su habitación y decirle quien sabe que cosas, y eso la hacía experimentar un coraje que nunca en su vida había sentido – Salió esta mañana con su amigo Koga_

_Kikyo la miró y volvió a sonreír - ¿O no será que me lo estas negando?_

_-Piensa lo que quieras – Kagome actuó con tanta naturalidad sosteniendo su mentira – ¿Sabe Sesshomaru que estas aquí? _

_Su hermana soltó una pequeña risa – Ese hombre es más ingenuo que nada. Kagome, no sé cómo pudiste enamorarte de un hombre así. Es cursi y pésimo en la cama, de lo que te salvaste, al menos Inuyasha es más apasionado en ese tema – de pronto algo pasó por la cabeza de ella y no pudo evitar hacer su pregunta – Por cierto ¿Tú y él ya consumaron el matrimonio? _

_Kagome no supo que contestar, pero no le daría el gusto a su hermana de que se burlara de ella, de que pensara que Inuyasha aun la deseaba a ella._

_-Así es – dijo segura de sí misma – Él y yo consumamos nuestro matrimonio hace unos días _

_El humor de Kikyo se apagó de repente, su mirada divertida cambio a una más seria, a una llena de ira, su mirada era como un animal que estaba a punto de salir a la defensa de su presa, se acercó a ella y la miró detalladamente. _

_-No sé porque no puedo creerte _

_-Si no me quieres creer no lo hagas. Porque mejor no subes a nuestra habitación y lo compruebas por ti misma – sabía que eso ultimo que dijo estaba mal, pues ella podría tomar su palabra y averiguarlo por si misma _

_-No.- dijo en un tono molesto, sacó un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó – Es una invitación para una fiesta de disfraces que estamos organizando Sesshomaru y yo _

_-¿Y piensas que vamos a ir? _

_-Si no lo haces le contaré a Sesshomaru toda la verdad y es probable que reté a un duelo a Inuyasha. ¿Te gustaría verlos a los dos muertos? _

_Kikyo pasó a un lado de su hermana, abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir no perdió la oportunidad de arrogar su veneno. _

_-No olvides que él aun me ama y si te toca o te hace el amor, es porque aun piensa en mí, porque soy la mujer que él aun desea – y salió sin decir nada más _

_El corazón de Kagome se quiso hacer pedazos con las palabras de su hermana y tal vez tenga razón, Inuyasha aun no la había olvidado, incluso su encuentro de esta mañana era porque la había confundido con ella._

_¿Era eso cierto? _

_-¿Qué quería esa? _

_Una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos, Kagome giró sobre sus talones y ahí estaba el causante de su dolor, el hombre a quien ella comenzaba a amar. _

_-¿Una invitación? - arqueó una ceja y tomó el papel que ella le entregaba, la leyó y después observó a su esposa - ¿Quieres ir? _

_-No sé - Kagome negó, por un lado si quería ir para ver a su madre y a su hermano, pero por el otro temía que algo pudiera pasar, tal vez Kikyo estaba tramando algo como tener un encuentro con Inuyasha y eso ella no iba a poder soportar - Aún estas herido y…_

_-Si quieres ir, iremos - la interrumpió - No quiero alejarte de tu familia _

_Kagome lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa - Gracias _

_Se miraron el uno al otro, Inuyasha mantenía vivo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado esa mañana, quería sentirla de nuevo, besarla, hacerla suya de una vez, pero mejor mantuvo esa pequeña distancia que había entre los dos._

_**Varios días después…**_

_Kagome se estaba arreglando, en esos días tanto ella como Inuyasha no habían hablado al respecto sobre lo que había pasado, pero por más que tratara de ignorarlo, no podía olvidar sus besos, esas caricias que le hacían perder la razón, si tan sólo ese momento se repitiera ella se entregaría a él sin pensarlo dos veces porque lo amaba, lo deseaba. _

_Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación y era él quien entraba, lucía un impecable traje de etiqueta en color negro, su cabello estaba recogido por una coleta._

_-¿Estás lista? - le preguntó y ella asintió _

_Ambos se colocaron los antifaces antes de entrar a la hacienda de los Taisho, en el salón de baile había gente disfrutando de una contradanza, otros estaban en un rincón conversando y bebiendo un poco de coñac. _

_- Creí que no iban a venir _

_Esa era la voz de Sesshomaru, quien se acercó a ellos y le dio un abrazado efusivo a Kagome a lo que a Inuyasha le molestó y abrazó a su esposa de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él en un gesto posesivo. _

_-Pues ya ves, estamos aquí - respondió Inuyasha_

_Kagome se sintió incomoda estando entre esos dos hombres, así que se disculpó y fue en busca de su madre y su hermano Miroku, llevaba tiempo sin verlos y ya los extrañaba mucho._

_Inuyasha y Sesshomaru siguieron a la mujer con la mirada._

_-Kagome es muy hermosa – comentó Sesshomaru, a lo que a Inuyasha lo hizo arder de celos_

_-Desde luego y una encantadora mujer. Los hombres solemos ser ciegos y no vemos lo que tenemos en frente de nosotros, solo nos guiamos por la pasión y el deseo. Pero para mí fortuna abrí los ojos a tiempo y no la dejé ir_

_Sesshomaru se mostró un moco confundido con el comentario de Inuyasha, así que prefirió cambiar de tema, pero no podía negar que la hermana de su esposa lo había dejado impactado, desde cuando Kagome había sido tan hermosa, nunca había visto detalladamente sus ojos, eran color chocolates, con brillo oculto en su interior._

_Intercambiaron unas cuentas palabras y después Inuyasha fue en busca de algo que tomar, un sirviente pasó en frente de él con una bandeja llena de copas de Whisky, tomó una y bebió un trago. _

_-Vaya, Vaya…miren lo que tenemos aquí, el hijo bastardo regresa a esta casa_

_Inuyasha no tuvo que adivinar quién era la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas, pues la conocía a la perfección, __giró sobre sus talones y esbozó una media sonrisa, pues algo le decía que ella era la causante del atentado que había sufrido días anteriores. _

_-Pero si es mi querida y adorada madrastra…_

_-¡Cállate! No vuelvas a decir eso nunca – miró a todos lados para ver si alguien no los había escuchado _

_-¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿De qué se enteren que su esposo la engañó con una inocente mujer o…- se acercó a ella y le susurró al odio – de que no quiso reconocer al bastardo de su hijo?_

_Irasue frunció el cejo – Ninguna de las dos, mi conciencia está limpia _

_-Yo no diría eso – contraataco Inuyasha _

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso? _

_-Hace algunos días alguien atentó contra mi vida, no sé porque, pero algo me dice que usted tuvo algo ver_

_La madre de Sesshomaru se puso un poco nerviosa, pero fingió no saber nada._

_-Como se atreve a juzgarme así nada más, no olvide que tiene muchos enemigos y es probable que uno de ellos haya querido deshacerse de usted_

_-Mi principal enemigo es usted, por qué, si yo abro la boca y le digo toda la verdad a su hijo, es probable que me dé el apellido que me corresponde junto con mi respectiva herencia _

_-Sigue soñando maldito bastardo, que no tendrás ni lo uno ni lo otro _

_-Y usted no tendrá la tranquilidad que desea_

_Irasue se fue e Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada, pero dejo de verla solo cuando vio a su esposa __conversando con su hermano Miroku, se veía tan hermosa y radiante, esa sonrisa le arrebataba cada vez más el corazón, era la mujer que él siempre había esperado y ahora que la tenía no la iba a dejar ir, pero frunció el cejo al ver que Sesshomaru se acercaba a ellos y la invitaba bailar, en ese momento una ira lo invadió, los celos se apoderaron de él, pero mejor se contuvo no quería armar un escándalo. _

_Recorrió el salón de baile sin quitarle la mirada un segundo de su esposa y de Sesshomaru, ellos parecían disfrutar del momento, pues los veía sonreír y reír a cada momento, se recargó contra una puerta y bebió otro trago de Whisky, pero en ese momento se abrió u alguien lo empujaba hacia adentro. _

_Había tenido que soportar tener que bailar con Sesshomaru, y esos minutos que estuvo a su lado le parecieron una eternidad, a cada momento no dejaba de decirle lo hermosa que se veía esa noche y que el antifaz la hacía ver más sensual que nunca, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle algo, la música se había terminado y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para ir en busca de Inuyasha, ya que no lo había visto desde que llegaron y lo comenzaba a extrañar. _

_Inuyasha trataba de quitarse a la mujer que tenía encima, lo besaba con tanta fuerza y pasión, pero ella fue más fuerte que él y lo arrastró hasta el escritorio, obligándolo a sentarse de golpe. _

_-¿Qué crees que haces, Kikyo? - No tenía que saber quién era ya que sabía a la perfección que se trataba de su ex amante _

_-Quiero que me beses y me hagas tuya - se acercó a él y lo besó _

_Basta - la tomó de los brazos y la apartó de él - Ni se te ocurra volver hacerlo _

_-¿Tienes miedo de que alguien nos vea? - preguntó divertida _

_-No - él negó - Simplemente que ya no te deseo como antes_

_-Eso lo veremos_

_Ella se desabrochó un poco su vestido desnudando sus hombros._

_-Ni se te ocurra…_

_-Inuyasha…._

_Una tercera voz se escuchó y ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, ahí estaba Kagome mirándolos con una expresión tistes pero giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho, Inuyasha hizo a un lado a Kikyo y fue al encuentro de su esposa._

_Kagome lo esperaba afuera y solo pudo decirle que la llevara a casa a descansar. En el trayecto ambos no hablaron, pues ella tenía la mirada perdida, sabía que Kikyo los había invitado para algo, pues conocía bien a su hermana, ella no se iba a cansar de demostrarle que tanto él como Sesshomaru la deseaban. _

_Al llegar a casa, ella salió del carruaje y fue hasta su habitación pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Inuyasha se interpuso y entró con ella. _

_-Podrías dejarme sola _

_-No, tenemos que hablar_

_-¿De qué? ¿De qué aun sigues amándola? ¿De qué aun la deseas?_

_Eso no era verdad, ya no amaba a Kikyo ya no la deseaba, pues a la única a quien amaba y deseaba era a ella. _

_-¿Y tú qué me dices? ¿Sigues enamorada de Sesshomaru? _

_-Eso es diferente_

_-No es diferente - él negó - Te vi, vi como le sonreías, como él te sonreía _

_-Pues tú no te quedas atrás, admítelo, sigues enamorado de ella, aun la sigues….._

_Pero antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo más, Inuyasha se había acercado a ella, la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él solo para besarla, para demostrarle que ella era la única a quien amaba._

_-La única que amo y deseo… eres tú – le dijo_

_Esta vez intensificó más el beso y sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharle el vestido…_

_Continuara _

**_Hola_**

**_Oh que pasará? No sé, no sé, puede que haya lemon, puede que no, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**

**_¡Feliz Año! ….que todos sus deseos se cumplan_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

_Las palabras susurradas y sus besos habían provocado que el corazón de Kagome se acelerara, él le había dicho que la amaba y no podía creerlo, necesitaba escuchar una vez más de sus labios esas palabras, necesitaba creerlo ya que ella también lo amaba con toda su vida, incluso le dolió haberlo visto con Kikyo, pero estaba segura que todo había sido planeado por ella y tal vez Inuyasha no tenía casi nada de culpa._

_Haciendo un gran esfuerzo tuvo que interrumpir el beso, pero no el abrazo. _

_-¿Me amas? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha _

_-Más de lo que te imaginas – respondió atrayéndola hacia ella y recargando su frente en la de Kagome, podía escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón – Desde el primer momento en que vi a una pequeña caminando distraída con un ramo de flores, desde el primer día en que esa misma pequeña me cerró la puerta de su casa solo porque fui a devolverle sus rosas_

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y se avergonzó un poco, porque recordaba ese día. _

_-¿Y Kikyo, Inuyasha? ¿Qué sientes por ella? _

_-Esa nunca existió – le susurró al odio – Porque siempre estuviste y estarás tú _

_Kagome saboreó esas palabras, el hecho de saber que Inuyasha la amaba la hacían liberarse de esas dudas que la atormentaban día con día._

_-Yo sé que no soy correspondido – continuó el ojidorado – Sé que aun sigues amando a Sesshomaru, pero si me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy mejor que él y que yo te puedo hacer feliz…_

_Kagome puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Inuyasha para hacerlo callar._

_-Sesshomaru no está más aquí – tomó la mano de su esposo y la llevó hasta su corazón – Porque ahora solo estás tú, te amo y has llenado huecos en él que jamás pensé que existían _

_Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que ha amos los inundaba, esbozó una sonrisa y besó a Kagome con tanta ternura y pasión, ahora lo que sentían el uno por el otro había salido a la luz y que ya no existían más dudas, era el momento de hacerla suya para siempre, reclamar su cuerpo, poseerla en todos los sentidos, ser el primero y el único en su vida. _

_-Kagome, si me quedo aquí te haré mía – el tibio aliento de Inuyasha chocó con la suave piel de Kagome – Así que te daré una sola oportunidad para que me eches de tu habitación, porque de lo contrario no podré detener mi deseo hacia ti _

_-No pienso echarte de mi habitación. Quiero ser tuya para siempre _

_Quiso dar un grito en el cielo, esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar de su amada._

_Comenzó lento, besando los carnosos labios de Kagome, esos labios que el primer momento en que los vio deseo besarlos y ahora que los tenía solo para él pensaba disfrutarlos penalmente y para el resto de su vida. _

_Una vez más sus dedos recorrían los brazos de Kagome, su destino eran los cordones del vestido que llevaba su amada, suave y lentamente desató cada cordón y el vestido resbaló por todo su cuerpo hacia el suelo, en ese momento él aprovecho para quitarse la ropa de dormir que llevaba puesta._

_Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y frente a frente, Kagome se sentía tan incómoda, nunca en su vida había estado de esa forma con un hombre y para ella era su primera vez._

_El ambarino besó desde el lóbulo de su oreja, luego sus labios se colaban en la cuerva de su cuello, besándolo y al mismo tiempo lambiéndolo, sus manos acariciaban las tentadoras cuervas, las deslizó un poco más para tocar su trasero, la atrajo más a él y Kagome pudo sentir su miembro rozar contra su delicado botoncito._

_Inuyasha siguió besando su hombro para luego besar el nacimiento de los senos de Kagome, se inclinó un poco y en el aire capturó un pecho besando, succionando, lambiendo, Kagome arqueo la espalda al sentir una oleada de placer. _

_La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó en dirección a la cama, Kagome lo miró a los ojos y él le regaló una sonrisa, la depositó delicadamente en la cama._

_-Esta noche haré que tus deseos se hagan realidad – le susurró al oído – Te haré mía, solo mía _

_La beso una vez más en los labios, preparándola en todo momento para que ella estuviera lista para recibirlo. _

_Abrió un poco más las piernas de Kagome y ella por instinto por la cintura. Inuyasha rozaba su miembro con la pequeña flor virginal._

_Una vez que la sintió húmeda y cálida comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, sabía que era una virgen y tenía que hacerlo lento si no lo lamentaría por el resto de vida. _

_Kagome al sentirlo entrar en ella comenzó a dolerle, se movía de un lado a otro tratando de apartarlo de ella, pero las palabras susurradas en su oído por él la hicieron calmarse. _

_Esa noche se hicieron uno solo…_

_Antes de irse a dormir, Sesshomaru había pasado a su despacho para revisar algunos papeles, cuando salió se encontró con una mujer. _

_-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, Kagura? _

_-Señor Sesshomaru, hay algo que debo decirle – dijo la mujer _

_-¿Qué es? – preguntó Sesshomaru muy intrigado _

_-Es sobre la señora e Inuyasha _

_-Si vas a decirme que son amantes…._

_-Es verdad señor – lo interrumpió – Vi como ella lo metía al despacho y ambos se besaban _

_Sesshomaru frunció el cejo y tomó a la mujer de los brazos y la zarandeó_

_-Mientes!_

_-No señor – ella negó – Yo entre a dejar unas cosas que su madre me había encargado, cuando de pronto la vi entrar a ella y después como el mismo demonio entraba, ambos se estaban besando y si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de la señora Kagome, ellos habrían…- Kagura prefirió guardar silencio ante sus últimas palabras para dejarlo a la imaginación de Sesshomaru _

_Una ira lo comenzaba a devorar por dentro, nadie se burlaba de él a sus espaldas, nadie y mucho menos su esposa que por más bella que fuera no le daba derecho a traicionarlo. _

_Subió las escaleras en dos en dos y fue hasta la habitación que compartía con Kikyo, al entrar la encontró sentada en una sillita mientras se peinaba el cabello. Kikyo se sobresalto al ver la cara de su esposo, Sesshomaru la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie. _

_-Ahora en estos momentos me vas a explicar que hacías en mi despacho con el demonio blanco – su mirada era fría a tal grado de hacer temblar de miedo a Kikyo - ¿Son amantes? _

_Kikyo se soltó de las cadenas que Sesshomaru había forjado en su brazo. _

_-Si – lo admitió sin ningún descaro – Él y yo somos amantes, supongo que tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar _

_-¿Por qué me engañaste? – dio un paso hacia ella y Kikyo retrocedió uno más _

_-¿Por qué crees? – Esbozó una sonrisa sínica- Eras él único que me podría dar una mejor vida, si hubiera permanecido a lado de Inuyasha viviría en la miseria. Y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy, porque no soporto estar un minuto a tu lado, me da asco cada vez que me tocas, besas y para soportar todo eso, solo pienso en él _

_Sesshomaru alzó la mano y estaba a punto de golpearla, pero después contuvo ese impulso._

_-¿No te da vergüenza? No solo me mentiste sino que te llevaste de encuentro a tu hermana _

_-¿Ella? –arqueó una ceja – Su ingenuidad y el amor que siente por ti la llevó a __Sacrificarse__, yo nunca le pedí que mintiera a mi favor _

_-Lo hizo porque….- guardó silencio y por primera vez comprendió por qué lo había hecho – Porque ella realmente me amaba _

_-Tu descubrimiento llega tarde, amos estamos atados el uno al otro_

_-No, a partir de estos momentos ya no eres nada para mí, buscare la forma para liberarme de ti y recuperare a Kagome _

_-¿Y cómo lo vas hacer? No olvides que ella está casada _

_-Pero no ama a su esposo. Cuando rete a duelo a Inuyasha y lo mate, te dejaré y buscaré la forma para tenerla a mi lado _

_Sesshomaru giró sobre sus talones para marcharse de esa habitación, pero aun cuando Kikyo trató de detenerlo siguió su camino hasta dejar sola a esa mujer. _

_Kikyo sentía que todo estaba perdido, pero después esbozó una media sonrisa, si Sesshomaru retaba a duelo a Inuyasha, era probable que no sobreviviría y eso la libraba definitivamente de él, solo quedaba su hermana, pero ya habría tiempo para pensar como se desharía de ella. _

_**Hola…**_

_**Lamento mucho la demora, últimamente no me la he pasado bien en todo este tiempo y si ánimos ya saben que no se escribe igual. Como ven un discreto lemon (que hasta siento que no salió como a mi me hubiera gustado), espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**_

_**Por cierto, quiero agradecer mucho una crítica constructiva que me hicieron, sí, yo misma sé que esta historia se parece a las anteriores, pero es el primer fic del cual hago una adaptación, ya los demás si son por cuenta mía jeje.**_

_**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22**_

_Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ramas de los arboles, Inuyasha miraba el paisaje pero no podía dejar de observar a su bella esposa, tenía la cabeza recargada en sus piernas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y eso despertó su curiosidad ¿Estaría pensando lo que había pasado la noche anterior? Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa ya que él lo recordaba a la perfección, incluso esa misma mañana ante de salir de día de campo._

_Cerró los ojos y lo recordó, él se había despertado primero y la contempló unos minutos, era tan hermosa, dulce, tierna y frágil, cuando ella abrió los ojos, le regaló una sonrisa, se acercó a ella la besó y ambos terminaron haciendo el amor._

_-¿En qué piensas? _

_La voz de su esposa lo hizo regresar de su ensoñación, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. _

_-En que nunca pensé que me pudieras a llegar amar tanto como yo te amo a ti _

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, se reincorporó solo para estar a la altura de Inuyasha, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. _

_-Hagamos una promesa – dijo en un susurró – Apartar de hoy, olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente _

_-Me parece una propuesta interesante – respondió él con una sonrisa y enredando sus dedos en la hermosa melena de Kagome_

_Pero poco le duro el gusto de tenerla cerca de él pues la joven se levantó para mirar el paisaje, era un hermoso prado, los arboles se alzaban a lo alto, había flores de distintos colores y los pajarillos pasaban de un lado a otro, cerca de ahí había un pequeño manantial. _

_Temeroso por no tenerla, se levantó, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, pero Kagome e lo impidió. _

_-Cierra los ojos – dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa al ver cómo la obedecía – Manos atrás _

_-¿Kagome que te propones? – preguntó Inuyasha obedeciéndola _

_-Sólo quiero darte un beso – respondió acercándose a él, pero le hizo la finta de querer besarlo y solo le susurró al oído – Adiós – se dio la vuelta y corrió _

_Cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos ella ya le sacaba poca distancia._

_-Muy bien, te doy veinte minutos para que corras todo lo que puedas_

_-Que generoso my Lord – hizo una reverencia y comenzó a reír_

_-Diez…veinte – y corrió hacia ella_

_Kagome lanzó un grito de protesta al ver como la abrazaba por la espalda y la hacía girar solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados. _

_-Dijiste que me ibas a dar veinte minutos_

_-Y te los di, pero nunca especifique como los iba a contar_

_-Eres un…._

_Pero antes de que pudiera protestar él ya la había besado, obligándola a callar, así que mejor se dejo llevar por ese momento, pero se alarmó cuando sintió los fríos dedos Inuyasha desabrochándole el vestido. _

_-Inuyasha, aquí no – susurró _

_-No te preocupes, a este lugar no viene nadie…_

_La tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó entre la yerba en donde le hizo el amor una vez más. _

_Esa mañana se había despertado temprano solo con la intención de ir a buscar a Inuyasha y retarlo a duelo, pero cuando la puerta se abrió lo recibió Sango, él entró y miró a ambos lados como buscando algo. _

_-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Taisho? _

_-¿Dónde está ese demonio?_

_-¿De quién habla? _

_-¿En dónde está Inuyasha? _

_-Él y la soñara salieron temprano esta mañana – respondió la joven _

_Esa respuesta le había dolido en el alma, no quería verla cerca de él y para eso se la arrebataría si era preciso, ahora que sabía que Kagome lo amaba no iba a permitir que ambos siguieran con ese absurdo matrimonio que nada bueno le iba a dejar, ella merecía algo mejor, y no a un vil traidor como lo era Inuyasha, por eso, una vez que acabara con él, no iba a existir ningún impedimento para tener a Kagome. _

_-Escúchame – le dijo a Sango – Cuando llegue tu patrón, le dices que quiero hablar con él – avanzó hacia la puerta y antes de salir – Y que lleve una pistola consigo – concluyó y cerró la puerta tras de si _

_Irasue estaba en su habitación, tenía entre sus manos un rosario y una biblia, era como si e estuviera pidiéndole a dios perdón por todos los pecados que había cometido o que estaba a punto de cometer. _

_-Perdón por lo que voy hacer – dijo besando el Rosario – Pero ella sólo le ha causado daño a mi hijo y debe pagar de una vez _

_La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto, de pecho ancho y ojos negros._

_-¿Me mandó a llamar, señora?_

_Irasue hizo a un lado la biblia y dejo el Rosario junto con ésta, se levantó de su sofá, se acomodó su vestido y avanzó hacia ese hombre. _

_-Así es Renkotsu – respondió – Te tengo un nuevo trabajo y no es precisamente deshacerte del Demonio blanco _

_-¿De qué se trata señora? _

_-Quiero que elimines a Kikyo _

_-¡¿A la esposa de su hijo? – preguntó sorprendido – Si su hijo se…_

_-Mi hijo no tiene porque enterarse – lo interrumpió – Se le ha caído la venda de los ojos, para él, ella ya no importa. ¿Así que lo vas hacer o no? Sino para contratar a alguien mejor _

_-Lo haré, por usted y su familia_

_Irasue esbozó una sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones y regresó al sofá donde volvió a tomar su biblia y el Rosario._

_-Una última cosa – dijo antes de que Renkotsu se fuera – Haz que parezca que fue un accidente _

_-Si señora – asintió – Con permiso – hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando sola a la madre de Sesshomaru _

_Pero bien sabía que no sólo con eliminar a Kikyo del camino iba a lograr que su hijo fuera feliz, sino también era borrando a Inuyasha, estaba preocupada por él que el solo hecho de imaginar a Seshomaru enfrentándose a duelo con ese bastardo la hacían poner los nervios de punta. _

_-Tú Bastardo, serás el segundo _

_Kagome e Inuyasha regresaron felices de su día de capo, pero esa sonrisa se les borró de los labios al escuchar lo que Sango le decía._

_-Debo ir a verlo – dijo Inuyasha avanzando hacia la puerta _

_-No vayas – Kagome lo tomó del brazo, no quería que fuera, sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar _

_-Tengo que hacerlo Kagome – la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó – Él y yo debemos aclarar varias cosas, si quiero comenzar una nueva vida contigo, debo comenzar por borrar los fantasmas del pasado _

_-Pero ¿Y si a sebe que pasó algo entre tú y mi hermana? ¿Y si te quiere retar a duelo? _

_-Si me reta a duelo ten por seguro que no lo haré, a ya que a fin de cuentas, es mi hermano _

_La besó en los labios y ella solo pudo ver como se alejaba para ir en busca de su hermano. _

_No supo porque salió esa noche a dar un paseo, pero el estar encerrada en esa habitación, sin poder platicar con alguien, la sofocaban, Sesshomaru no le dirigía la palabra, tampoco su "querida" suegra y mucho menos los criados, era como si para ellos fuera invisible , la noche era fresca y lo único que llevaba con era un chal en color azul, sentía que alguien la seguía pero cuando volteaba a ver nadie la seguía. _

_Se detuvo ante una cabaña abandonada, abrió la puerta y esta crujió, en el interior sólo se encontraba una mesa, todo estaba lleno de polvo y tomó asiento en la única silla que había, por primera vez comenzaba a sentir lo que era la soledad, a ella vinieron los recuerdos de Inuyasha y ella besándose, haciendo el amor, jurándose amor, todos y cada uno de los errores que había cometido ahora le estaban cayendo en peso. _

_Sobresaltada el escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, se limpió las lagrimas, se levantó y avanzó para hacia la puerta, pero no puedo abrirla alguien la había cerrado por fuera. _

_-Quien quiera que sea, abra esa puerta – exigió con ese tono altanero _

_Pero no tuvo respuesta, a cambio de eso comenzó a oler que se estaba quemando, alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, era el techo que se estaba incendiando, si no salía rápido las llamaradas de fuego iban a consumir toda la cabaña junto con ella._

_Trato de abrir la puerta pero era inútil _

_-Auxilio!_

_**Hola**_

_**Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, como ya saben pienso retirarme pero está en veremos, hay una personita que me ha estado preguntando mucho por el fic de "Mi destino siempre estuvo a tu lado", amiga no te preocupes, prometo que será el siguiente en mi lista de fic a actualizar.**_

_**¿Qué pasará con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru? ¿Kikyo morirá?**_

_**No lo sé, por lo pronto las veo en el siguiente capítulo**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

_Inuyasha suspiró al estar en frente de las puertas de la mansión Taisho, tenía el ligero presentimiento que nada bueno estaba por pasar, pues había notado muy preocupada a Sango cuando su medio hermano había ido a visitarla, tal vez él se enteró de lo que había pasado entre él y Kikyo, pero el pasado ya no importaba, pues tenía razones más importantes para vivir, tenía algo que era en verdad de suyo, y eso era el amor de una dulce mujer, mataría a quien fuera si tratara de quitársela porque ella era solo suya._

_Una creada lo recibió y le pidió que lo esperara en la sala mientras ella iba en busca del señor de la casa._

_Se quedó mirando los cuadros que adornaban la sala, los lujosos candelabros, tenía una hermosa decoración, pero en cada uno de esos detalles estaban los gustos femeninos, gustos que eran de quien más, sino de Irasue._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de esa mujer, el demonio blanco giró sobre sus talones y le hizo una reverencia. _

_-Mi hermano desea verme_

_-No vuelva a decir…._

_Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sesshomaru había aparecido en la sala y la mujer se vio obligada a callar, rezando por que su hijo no haya escuchado eso. _

_-Pasa a mi despacho. Tú y yo tendremos una plática muy larga_

_-Hijo no es…_

_-Tranquila madre – la interrumpió Sesshomaru _

_Y ambos hombres salieron de la sala solo para dirigirse al despacho, en cuanto Sesshomaru cerró la puerta Inuyasha le iba a dar un abrazo pero a cambio de eso solo obtuvo un golpe en la mandíbula. _

_-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó limpiándose la sangre que le había salido _

_-Eso es por mi honor – respondió furioso - ¿Acaso creías que no me iba a dar cuenta que tú y esa mujerzuela de Kikyo me engañaban a mis espaldas? – dijo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa- Seré ingenuo pero no soy estúpido _

_-Veo que ya te diste cuenta la clase de basura que es – respondió con una amplia sonrisa _

_-¿Y tienes el descaro de reírte frente a mí? _

_-No – el ojidorado negó y frunció el cejo – Yo jamás me burlaría de ti _

_-Pero lo hiciste al acostarte con mi…..con ella!_

_-Ella querido amigo – quiso decir hermano pero se contuvo, aun no era tiempo de decirle que eran hermanos y más si había una pelea de por medio – Jugó con los dos. Ella me sedujo, me enamoré como un idiota de ella, hasta hice un viaje para hacer fortuna y darle los lujos y comodidades, solo para cumplir con todo eso que ustedes llaman "posición" –Inuyasha se soltó del amarre de su hermano y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos – Prometió esperarme, pero veo que no fue así, pues cual fue mi sorpresa que a mi regreso ella ya se había casado…contigo _

_-De todos modos me traicionaste – dijo sin aceptar las explicaciones del demonio blanco – Y su amor clandestino no solo me llevó de encuentro a mí, sino a la inocente de Kagome, ella que me ama _

_-Amaba – corrigió Inuyasha celoso de lo que es suyo – Pues mientras tú te desvelabas por su hermana, ella se sacrificaba por ti. No se necesita ser listo para ver el amor de una mujer, eso hasta un ciego lo puede ver _

_Sesshomaru avanzó a él con los ojos cegados por la ira y el coraje que cargaba en su interior, quería matarlo en ese momento, pero no era digno de un caballero, lo más justo para defender su honor y "salvar" a Kagome de ese tipo, era un duelo. _

_-Escúchame bien – dijo Sesshomaru – Mañana a la amanecer te espero a las afueras del pueblo, justamente en los acantilados _

_-Si quieres un duelo de una vez te digo que no voy aceptar _

_-Si no lo aceptas, te mataré en estos momentos como el perro que eres – respondió sacando una pistola _

_Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa – No serías capaz _

_-No me provoques – y acercó la punta de la pistola a su abdomen – Porque puede que se me salga una bala. Una vez que te mate me casaré con Kagome, por cierto, dime ¿Cómo es en la cama? _

_Esto a Inuyasha le hizo hervir la sangre, pues no solo estaba hablando de su esposa sino de una dulce mujer que lo único que hacia día con día era amarlo, hizo un movimiento rápido y la pistola cayó al otro lado de la habitación, aprovechó que Sesshomaru la buscaba con la mirada para devolverle el golpe que le había dado hace unos momentos, pero tampoco Sesshomaru se quedó atrás y en pocos minutos se estaban batiendo a golpes hasta que la puerta del despacho se abrió y entraron dos hombres para sepáralos y de tras de ellos iba Irasue. _

_-Aquí no – dijo Irasue – Busquen otro lugar para arreglar su conflicto _

_-Mamá déjanos solos – ordenó Sesshomaru _

_-Lo siento, pero debo comunicarte algo _

_-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó más tranquilo aunque con su respiración agitada _

_-Renkotsu acaba de venir y me dijo algo terrible que no pude creer – se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó el llanto _

_Sesshomaru se soltó del amarre del hombre que lo tenía preso y fue con su madre, la abrazó y la consoló._

_-¿Qué tienes madre? – preguntó preocupado _

_-Hijo algo terrible acaba de pasar _

_-¿Qué es mamá? – dijo ya desesperado ante el silencio de esa mujer _

_-Kikyo…murió…quemada _

_Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru no podían creerlo._

_-No creo eso madre – Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza _

_-Si no me crees esto es una prueba – dijo mostrándole la argolla matrimonial de Kikyo – Renkotsu dijo que iba pasando por una cabaña cuando escuchó los gritos de una mujer, quiso entrar a salvarla pero no pudo hacer nada, las llamas del fuego ya habían consumido y solo quedo esto – y comenzó a llorar_

_Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Inuyasha – Suspenderemos nuestra conversación en otro momento_

_-Si – asintió débil – Debo informarle a Kagome lo que pasó con su hermana _

_-Yo les avisaré Katherine y a Miroku _

_Antes de que Inuyasha saliera del despacho, Sesshomaru lo detuvo._

_-Pero esto no cambia los planes_

_-Y yo espero que sí – fue lo único que respondió y salió de ese lugar_

_Kagome daba caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la recepción, no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que algo malo presentía, la visita de Sesshomaru no había sido nada grata a lo que Sango le había contado, temía por lo que fuera a pasar, por los dos pero más por Inuyasha, ahora que ambos se habían confesado su amor uno al otro no estaba dispuesta a perderlo y si Sesshomaru lo retaba a duelo, ella misma lo haría entrar en razón._

_Su corazón se detuvo cuando escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, él le regaló una tierna sonrisa, a lo que ella se lo devolvió, no puedo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y corrió hacia él._

_-Qué bueno que estas bien – dijo abrazándolo fuerte del cuello –Tenía miedo _

_Inuyasha respondió el abrazo y la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí._

_-No tienes por qué temer_

_Kagome se separó un poco y al ver la mandíbula inflamada de su esposo se alarmó más - ¿Qué pasó? _

_Inuyasha suspiró –Sesshomaru ya sabe lo que pasó entre Kikyo y yo _

_-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida - ¿Pero cómo?_

_-No lo sé – Inuyasha negó – Me retó a duelo _

_-Y desde luego que tú te negaste ¿Verdad?_

_-No pude responderle porque en ese momento nos interrumpió Irasue Taisho_

_Y aquí iba a venir lo más duro, era muy frio para dar ese tipo de noticias, cuando a veces le tocaba darlas buscaba a alguien que las dijera por él, o simplemente las decía tal como eran, pero en este caso era muy distinto, se trataba de la hermana de su esposa, la mujer que alguna vez amó y que no deseaba que tuviera un final cómo ese. _

_-¿Y qué pasó? – lo alentó su esposa_

_-Kagome, tú más que nadie debe saber que la vida no regalada, estamos aquí para cumplir un propósito y cuando lo cumplimos es momento de partir a otra vida _

_-Inuyasha me confundes – admitió Kagome - ¿Ha donde quieres llegar con esto?_

_-Kagome – tomó las dulces manos de su esposa – Debes ser fuerte, por tu madre y tu hermano y más por tu madre, ya que ella te va a necesitar en estos momentos_

_-Sigo sin entenderte _

_-Lo que te quiero decir es que….Kikyo está muerta _

_Kikyo está muerta, Kikyo está muerta, Kikyo está muerta, esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, sintió un vacio en su interior, no podía creer lo que Inuyasha le había dicho._

_-A lo que dijo Irasue, ella estaba en una cabaña y se incendió, lo único que pudieron rescatar de ella fue su anillo de bodas _

_Kagome cerró las ojos para digerir esas palabras, a pesar de que su hermana hizo maldades en el pasado jamás se esperaba que ella tuviera un destino tan trágico como ese, desde luego que le dolía ya que a pesar de todo era y seguirá siendo su hermana…._

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno aquí con un capítulo más de "Corazón Salvaje", quiero decirles que ya se nos viene el final, además de que no se tomen muy en serio la muerte de Kikyo porque puede que se lleven no muy buena sorpresa.**_

_**Oh eso sonó a advertencia….¿qué se le estará ocurriendo a mi maquiavélica mente?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

"_**Pacto con el Demonio"**_

_Inuyasha vio la tristeza en los ojos de su esposa, él más que nadie sabía que lo que significaba perder a un ser amado, así que sin decir nada, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Kagome agradeció el gesto, pues lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró sobre su hombro. _

_No quería preocuparla sobre sus problemas con Sesshomaru, ya tenía mucho con la muerte de Kikyo, así que no comentó nada más. _

_-Debo ver a mi madre y decírselo_

_-No te preocupes por eso – comentó Inuyasha – El mismo Sesshomaru fue a infórmale a tu madre y a Miroku _

_-Pobre de mi madre, no quiero imaginarme como se pondrá _

_Inuyasha la abrazó aun más fuerte, quería decirle con un solo abrazo que estaba con ella._

_-Lo sé – dijo alzando la barbilla de la joven para verla a los ojos – Y estaré contigo en cada momento _

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchar y sentir los latidos de su corazón hacían que su dolor se calmara, lo amaba tanto que no podía imaginar una vida sin él, Inuyasha se había convertido algo importante en su vida._

_Sesshomaru esperaba en la sala a que Katherine o Miroku hicieran su aparición, estaba tranquilo, la muerte de Kikyo no lo había afectado en nada, de hecho pensaba que era el castigo que ella se merecía por haberlo traicionado, ahora solo faltaba Inuyasha, lo obligaría por todos los medios aceptar el duelo, su honor no iba a quedar desecho por ellos dos. Y una vez que terminara con él, convencería a Kagome de casarse con él. _

_Su mente ya maquinaba algo, y usaría a la propia madre de Kagome para apartarla de las garras de ese demonio. _

_Katherine entró a la sala y lo saludó. _

_-Hijo – lo abrazó – Que gusto verte por aquí ¿cómo está Kikyo?_

_-De ella es precisamente de quien vengo hablarte _

_-¿Y ahora que hizo esa niña testaruda? _

_Katherine no se imaginaba lo que Sesshomaru estaba a punto de informarle, solo cuando vio en su cara un gran vacío, supo que nada bueno andaba bien._

_-¿Qué…le pasó….a mi hija? _

_-Es mejor que se siente_

_El joven Taisho la tomó de los hombros y la dirigió hacía un sofá, dio un suspiro largo y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido a Kikyo, cada palabra que pronunciaba era una puñalada de dolor para la señora Higurashi, pero para Sesshomaru no existía nada de dolor, todo el amor que una vez sintió por esa mujer, se había convertido en ira, dolor, odio, rencor, esos sentimientos negativos que una persona comienza a experimentar cuando nos destrozan por primera vez el corazón. _

_Sesshomaru abrazó a la señora Higurashi y susurró unas palabras – Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar con usted _

_-¿De qué se trata? _

_-Es sobre su hija Kagome y el dominio Blanco _

_Y aquí venía la primera parte de su venganza, convencer a Katherine de que Inuyasha no era buen esposo y que su hija podría resultar lastimada en las garras de ese demonio, sería completamente fácil._

_Para él fue difícil explicarle que Kikyo fue seducida por ese canalla y más si trató de hacerla ver como una víctima, cosa que no era cierto._

_-Dios, mi hija – Katherine se llevó la mano al corazón – No puedo creer que Kikyo haya sido seducida por ese….por ese hombre _

_-Por eso le digo, usted como madre, aconseje a Kagome de alejarse de él _

_-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué Kagome fue capaz de mentir y aceptar ante nosotros que era amante de Inuyasha?_

_-Para salvarnos a Kikyo y a mí_

_-Ahora entiendo todo, Kikyo estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar, si tú te hubieras enterado de que él la sedujo, ambos se iban a enfrentar a duelo, seguramente corrió en ayuda de Kagome y ella terminó por sacrificarse _

_-Así es – confirmó Sesshomaru – Y con su ayuda, aun estamos a tiempo de salvarla_

_Sesshomaru salió de la casa de los Higurashi, sólo para organizar el funeral de su ex esposa, seguramente Inuyasha estaría ahí acompañando a Kagome, abrazándola en cada momento y eso le helaba la sangre, él no se merecía una mujer tan dulce y cariñosa cómo ella, Kagome era mucho para un don nadie como Inuyasha._

_Maldito fuera ese hombre, había puesto sus ojos en dos de las mujeres más bellas, perdonaría que Kikyo lo hubiera traicionado, pero no permitiría que él apartara a Kagome de su vida, ella sería de él, como debió de ser en un principio. Si tan sólo no se hubiera dejado llevar por el capricho que sintió por Kikyo, seguramente él y Kagome estarían casados. _

_-Te salvaré de ese hombre Kagome – juró –Y serás mía como debió ser en un principio _

_Más tarde, todo estaba listo, y aunque no había un cuerpo que velar, aun así estaba un féretro en medio de la sala, con flores blancas a los lados. Katherine lloraba amargamente en el hombro de su hijos, perder a un hijo era un dolor inexplicable, se supone que los hijos son los que velan a los padres, no ellos, lo mismo experimentaba cuando su esposo había muerto, dejándola a ella y a sus tres hijos solos. _

_Sesshomaru estaba en un rincón de la habitación, bebiendo una de wishky, su madre se acercó a él y trató de quitársela, pero él no se lo permitió. _

_-Déjame – fue lo único que dijo _

_-Hijo, no deberías tomar – sugirió su madre - ¿Qué dirán los presentes?_

_-¿Te importa lo que digan? – dijo con ironía – Lo único que pueden decir es que estoy dolido por perder a mi casta, pura e inocente esposa – esas últimas palabras fueron un sarcasmo - Que de inocente no tuvo nada_

_A Irasue le asustó la forma de expresarse de su hijo, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, no era el joven dulce que había visto a menudo, ahora sólo veía en sus ojos rencor y odio, se sentía culpable, ya que ella era parte de su dolor, todo iría mejor si el demonio blanco estuviera muerto, porque por él, su hijo estaba sufriendo y haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz. _

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que esa sonrisa vuela a tus labios?_

_Sesshomaru la miró con indiferencia._

_-No puedes hacer nada – respondió mientras agitaba el licor _

_Se llevó la copa a los labios, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que en ese momento vio a Kagome entrar con Inuyasha, la vio abrazar a su madre, aun vestida de negro se veía completamente hermosa._

_Katherine tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para darle una cachetada al hombre que estaba con su hija, todo hombre tenía un precio, e Inuyasha seguramente lo tenía, ofrecería todo lo que fuera para que él dejara a su hija._

_Inuyasha se sentía incomodo, sentía que todas las miradas se calvaban en él, y dos en especial, las de Sesshomaru e Irasue Taisho, esbozó una media sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo. _

_-Kagome, ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua? – le preguntó su madre _

_La joven asintió y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua acompañada de Miroku._

_-¿Usted quiere decirme algo, no es así? – preguntó Inuyasha adivinando la expresión de Katherine _

_-Así es – asintió Katherine – Pero este no es el lugar adecuado – se levantó y lo miró – Sígame_

_Miroku miró a su hermana servir un vaso de agua y no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta. _

_-¿Cómo van las cosas con Inuyasha? _

_-Bien – Kagome asintió y esbozó una sonrisa feliz – Es un buen hombre, nunca pensé que dé tras de ese hombre duro, frio, existía un hombre tierno y dulce _

_-Me da gusto por ti, pero si se atreve hacerte daño se la se las verá conmigo _

_-No hace falta – la joven negó – No es ese tipo de hombres_

_Katherine guió a Inuyasha hacia el jardín, justamente en el mismo punto donde Kagome y él habían sido descubiertos aquella noche cuando estaba decidido a convencer a Kikyo de que huyeran juntos, esa noche había sido el final de su dolor y el principio de su felicidad. _

_-Muy bien – dijo cuando Katherine se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo - ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo? _

_-Es sobre mi hija Kagome – explicó la señora Higurashi – Ya estoy al tanto de toda la verdad, sé porque Kagome mintió ser su amante _

_-Ah vaya – Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa – Así que se enteró que su hija Kikyo era una perdida _

_Katherine no se pudo contener y le dio una bofetada a Inuyasha – Cállese, no hable así de ella _

_-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó llevándose una mano en la mejilla _

_-Quiero que se aparte de Kagome, ella es una joven frágil, dulce, no es una de esas mujeres que usted acostumbra tener, además sus mundos son completamente distintos _

_Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa llena de ironía, no sabía bien, pero algo le decía que Sesshomaru tenía algo que ver en todo esto. _

_-¿Me está diciendo, qué por ser pobre, no le pudo ofrecer a Kagome la vida que ella se merece? _

_-Así es, y no voy a bajar los brazos hasta verla apartada de usted _

_-Pues lo siento, porque no pienso apartarme de ella _

_-¿Cuánto quiere por alejarse de ella? _

_De pronto, el demonio blanco frunció el cejo, ¡¿Es que todo el mundo lo veía como un hombre interesado? ¿Acaso no podían ver que amaba a Kagome? Que él si le daría todo el amor que ella se merecía._

_-Lo siento señora, pero ni una cuantiosa cantidad de monedas de oro, me separan de ella. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Cuando ella mintió ser mi amante, ¿Por qué no se opuso al matrimonio? ¿Por miedo al qué dirán y que el honor de su hija quedara destrozado? _

_-Porque en ese momento así lo pensé, todo estaba en contra de ella y por si fuera poco, admitió ser su amante ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados?_

_-Pero así lo hizo, se quedó con los brazos cruzados mientras que Sesshomaru organizaba todo para casarnos _

_-Aun así, si usted decide permanecer a su lado, ¿Ha pensado en la vida que llevara sus hijos? Una vida llena de miserias, todo el mundo los señalara tanto a ellos como a Kagome, dirán "Ahí van la esposa del demonio blanco junto con sus bastardos" _

_Aunque le costara admitir, ella tenía razón, pues al no ofrecerles un apellido sus hijos serían bastardos, y no podía permitir que eso les pasara a ellos, la vida de un bastardo era cruel, dura y tanto ellos como Kagome sufrirían._

_Inuyasha negó y lanzó un suspiro – Usted sabe pegar en donde más duele _

_-Solo digo lo que puede pasar en un futuro, si sigue encaprichado en retener a Kagome a su lado _

_-Muy bien – asintió – Usted gana, me apartare de Kagome en este momento y le prometo que nunca más volveré a verla _

_-Gracias, Inuyasha _

_-No me dé las gracias, a usted no le estoy haciendo un favor – pero antes de irse miró a la mujer que tenía en frente de él – Si su hija pregunta por mí, invéntele lo que sea_

_-Tenga por seguro que así será_

_Con el corazón destrozado salió de la hacienda de los Taisho, montó uno de los caballos que estaban ahí y salió a todo galope, la madre de Kagome tenía razón, una mujer tan dulce, amorosa, iba ser capaz de amar a un hombre frio, cruel y lleno de odio por la vida, que solo en un principio buscó vengarse de ella por todo lo que le había hecho Kikyo._

_Cuando ya estaba más alejado de la hacienda, bajó del caballo y se dejo caer, había sido un completo estúpido por haber soñado tan alto y una vez más, la caída había sido tan dolorosa. _

_-Kagome…- dijo en un susurro – Perdóname_

_En una cabaña alejada del pueblo, una mujer curaba a otra joven, tuvo suerte el que ella pasará por esa cabaña y le salvaba la vida._

_La joven abrió sus ojos negros y miró a la mujer que la curaba. _

_-¿Quién es usted? – dijo alterada ya que aun sentía como si estuviera en medio del fuego _

_-Tranquila muchacha, estás a salvo – le dijo mientras le daba ofrecía un vaso de agua - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_-Kikyo Taisho – respondió con ese tono desafiante _

_Continuara…_

_**Hola**_

_**Oh que pasará? Pasaran muchas cosas chicas, pues ya estamos en la recta final del fic, siii ya se nos va a terminar =(, pero mientras dure a disfrutar.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_

_**PD: Gracias a mi amigo Guille (Gold077) por ayudarme a subir el capítulo :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25**_

_Kagome buscaba a Inuyasha con la mirada pero no lograba encontrarlo, en ese momento se acercó su madre._

_-No está aquí hija – dijo con serenidad – Se ha ido _

_-¿Pero cómo? – algo no andaba bien y ella lo presentía – Debo ir a buscarlo _

_Ella pasó a un lado de su madre, ignorando sus protestas, pero en ese momento alguien la tomó del hombro y la obligó a girar bruscamente y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban intensamente. _

_-Te dejo Kagome – dijo Sesshomaru, si iba aprovechar un momento para separarla de Inuyasha, ese sería el adecuado – No le importas, dijo que no quería saber nada de ti _

_-No – ella negó y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir – Tú mientes. Él me ama y lo sé, no se habría ido sin ninguna razón _

_-Lo que dice Sesshomaru es verdad hija – intervino Katherine – Me pidió que te dijera que ya no hay nada que los una, que no lo busques porque no estará dispuesto a recibirte_

_Con esfuerzo pudo liberarse de las garras de Sesshomaru, dio un paso hacia atrás. _

_-No les creo ni una sola palabra – muy en el fondo sabía que era mentira, Inuyasha la amaba y le pediría una explicación a todo esto – Mienten! _

_Y salió corriendo de ahí, solo para encontrarse con el cochero que los había llevado a la hacienda de los Taisho, subió al carruaje y le pidió que la llevara a casa._

_Sesshomaru trató de ir tras ella, pero Katherine se lo impidió. _

_-Deja que vaya – dijo poniendo un brazo delante de Sesshomaru – Es mejor que se dé cuenta por si misma de que Inuyasha no quiere saber nada de ella _

_El corazón de Kagome latía con fuerza cada vez que se acercaba a la casa donde ella e Inuyasha vivían, en cuanto el carruaje se detuvo, ella salió y corrió hacia la puerta, en cuanto entró, se topó con Sango, que al verla se sobresaltó. _

_-Señora…- dijo llevándose una mano al corazón por el susto _

_-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?_

_Sango se mordió el labio, sabía dónde estaba, ya que cuando él llegó le explicó todo lo que había pasado y que preparara las maletas de Kagome ya que ella iba a regresar con su familia. _

_-No sé dónde está – ella negó _

_-Por favor Sango, sé que mientes. Así que dime donde esta _

_La joven tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, por un lado no quería traicionar a su mejor amigo, casi a su hermano, pero por otro lado no quería ver sufrir tanto a ella como a Inuyasha, así que lo traicionó y le dijo a Kagome en donde lo pudiera encontrar. _

_Kagome salió y le pidió al cochero que la llevara a la dirección que le había dado Sango, pero en cuanto estuvo en la entrada de esa taberna, no sabía si debía entrar, pero con tal de verlo y pedirle una explicación, era capaz de todo. Y así fue, entró, en el lugar había puros hombres que al darse cuenta de su presencia se le quedaron viendo, pero eso a ella no le importó, con tal de encontrar a Inuyasha, no lo veía por ninguna parte, entonces escuchó su risa, su voz y en cuanto dirigió su mirada hacia un rincón de la taberna, lo vio, ahí estaba, sentado, bebiendo y….con una mujer en sus piernas!_

_Reunió todas sus fuerzas y se acercó a esa mesa. _

_-Inuyasha…_

_Inuyasha dejó de reír y volteó a verla. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-Vengo hablar contigo _

_-No tenemos nada de qué hablar _

_Ella suspiró_

_-Creo que sí y no me iré sin hacerlo _

_Entonces él asintió y con una seña le hizo entender a la mujer que los dejara solos, Inuyasha se levantó y la tomó del brazo solo para salir de ese lugar, ya que una mujer como ella no debería de estar ahí. _

_En cuanto estuvieron afuera, Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en una pared._

_-Bien, habla – dijo con frialdad _

_-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?_

_Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa, y aunque se moría de deseo de tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos y besarla, debía de contener ese deseo, por el bien de ella, por el bien de los dos. _

_-Ya veo – fue todo lo que pudo responder – A eso has venido _

_Ella trató de acercase pero Inuyasha se lo impidió._

_-No Kagome, no quiero que te acerques a mí _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me amas?_

_Reunió todas sus fuerzas para responder a esa pregunta, se supone que su madre se encargaría de eso, pero a lo que veía no supo que decirle a su hija, bien, si ella no había sido cruel en sus palabras, él lo sería y se le daba muy bien. _

_-¿Crees que pueda amar a la hermana de la mujer que me hizo daño? No Kagome, nunca te amé. De hecho, quería vengarme de Kikyo utilizándote a ti, pero como ella está muerta, ya no tiene caso seguir con esta farsa _

_-Pero tú me dijiste que me amabas – sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar _

_-Mentí , en este tiempo que llevábamos juntos jamás sentí nada por ti _

_-Eres cruel _

_-Y puedo serlo mil veces más si no te vas de aquí. Regresa con tu familia, eres libre _

_-Pero yo quiero estar contigo – ella se acercó a él, lo abrazó y se aferró _

_Inuyasha se moría por abrazarla, por besarla, por tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a un lugar lejos de aquí para hacerla suya, pero en lugar de eso, sólo la apartó de él. _

_-Pero yo no – dijo mirándola a los ojos – No eres el tipo de mujer con la que quiero estar_

_La tomó del brazo y la obligó a subir al carruaje. _

_-Así que te pido que no me busques más – miró al cochero – Llévala a la hacienda de los Taisho – y cerró la puerta _

_El cochero asintió, cuando vio que el carruaje alejarse. _

_-Perdóname_

_Kikyo se puso una ropa que le había dado esa mujer, mientras se cambiaba pensaba en las mil y un formas de cómo vengarse de Kagome, Sesshomaru, de todos los que le habían hecho daño, en especial de Inuyasha. _

_-Mi venganza será terrible y comenzaré primero contigo Kagome, por haberme quitado lo que más amo_

_El carruaje se detuvo en frente de la entrada de la hacienda Taisho, y en cuanto ella se bajó fue recibida por su madre._

_Kagome no pudo seguir oprimiendo más ese deseo de llorar y lo hizo en el hombro de su madre._

_-Tenías razón madre, me dejó, no me amaba _

_-Te lo dije hija, pero no me hiciste caso _

_Entraron y la llevó a una de las habitaciones para que descansara, mientras que ella regresaba al velorio de Kikyo, al estar sola se recargó más en la cama se quedó completamente dormida, más tarde, Katherine regresó después de haber enterrado a su hija, bueno, aunque no había cuerpo que velar, se le hizo una lapida._

_Vio a Kagome dormida y no la quiso despertar, pero ella sintió su presencia y despertó. _

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Kagome roló los ojos, le ardían por tanto llorar _

_-Mal – respondió con un nudo en la garganta _

_-Vámonos de aquí. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos una temporada en Londres? Solo tú y yo _

_-Si – ella asintió – Está bien _

_Tal vez salir de aquí y conocer nuevos lugares se haría bien, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo su corazón tardaría en sanar. _

_Inuyasha llegó borracho a su casa, subió las escaleras y sus pies lo llevaron hasta la habitación en donde había hecho suya a Kagome, aquella habitación donde le había confesado su amor, aquella habitación que ahora era testigo de su sufrimiento. _

_Que estúpido había sido al creer que con ella todo iba a ser distinto, justo en el momento en que amaba de verdad, tenía que desprender ese sentimiento de todo su cuerpo, iba ser difícil olvidarla, su aroma estaba en la habitación, pero no solo estaba ahí, sino que lo acompañaba a todas partes, lo tenía impregnado en su propia piel y no sería fácil olvidarla. _

_Sango entró a la habitación y lo vio tumbado en la cama. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sango_

_-Nada – dijo muy a duras penas_

_-Vamos Inuyasha, te conozco_

_-No es nada! – gritó – Prepara las cosas de Kagome y llévalas a la hacienda de los Taisho. No preguntes nada, solo hazlo _

_La joven no quiso preguntar más y asintió para después comenzar a recoger todas las cosas de Kagome que iban a ser llevadas la hacienda._

_A Kagome se le destrozó el corazón cuando vio a Totossai bajar sus maletas, era evidente que Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a sacarla de su vida._

_-Muy bien Inuyasha, yo también te arrancaré de mi vida – se limpió las ultimas lagrimas y juró no volver a llorar por él nunca mas …_

_Meses después_

_Sango observaba a Inuyasha desayunar, en los meses pasados no le mencionó nada sobre Kagome, solo pudo decirle que ella se había ido al día siguiente a Londres con su madre y sólo tuvo como respuesta "qué bueno", por eso ya no hablaba de ella delante de él, aunque bien sabía que en el fondo se moría por saber de ella. _

_Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y se apuró en ir a ver quién era, seguramente era Koga que venía a visitarlo, pero esbozó una sonrisa amplia al encontrase con Miroku. _

_-Hola – dijo ella _

_-Buenos días señorita – respondió Miroku entregándole un ramo de flores _

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? _

_-Pues pase por aquí y quise venir a visitarte, además para decirte que mi madre y Kagome hoy regresan _

_-¿Regresa Kagome? – preguntó feliz _

_-Así es – asintió Miroku – Pero por favor te pido que no le digas nada a Inuyasha, te conozco _

_-Te prometo que no diré nada – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios_

_Miroku le dio un beso en la frente – Bien, dile que llega hoy a mediodía _

_-Claro _

_Miroku sabía que para Sango e Inuyasha no había ningún secreto y estaba seguro de que ella tarde o temprano se lo iba a decir. _

_-¿Qué quería Miroku? – preguntó Inuyasha al ver a Sango _

_-Vino a decirme que Kagome regresa hoy al mediodía…por si estas interesado en saber – y salió con una amplia sonrisa del comedor _

_Era mediodía, Inuyasha esperaba en un rincón de la hacienda de los Taisho esperando a ver a Kagome y tal y como lo había dicho Miroku, un carruaje se paró en frente de la entrada, Inuyasha frunció el cejo al ver a Sesshomaru. _

_Sesshomaru salió del carruaje primero y después la madre y por ultimo Kagome, el joven trato de ofrecerle el brazo a la ella._

_-No gracias. Puedo andar yo sola – y pasó por un lado de él_

_Pero la que si recibió el brazo de Sesshomaru fue Katherine. _

_-¿Por qué me rechaza? _

_-No te preocupes hijo, te aseguro que tarde o temprano Kagome te aceptara_

_-Eso espero _

_Inuyasha analizó muy bien cada muro de la hacienda y encontró una forma de cómo entrar y salir sin que nadie lo viera, así que regresaría por la noche y secuestraría a su aun esposa. _

_En la noche, todos se encontraban en el comedor, Kagome se sentía sofocada por el calor, por la plática aburrida, así que se levantó y se disculpó, diciendo que quería tomar aire fresco. _

_-Voy contigo – dijo Sesshomaru _

_-No, quiero estar sola _

_Katherine, Sesshomaru e Irasue la vieron salir de ahí. _

_-Está cansada – comentó su madre _

_-Lo entiendo, el viaje debió agitarla – dijo Irasue _

_-Voy a buscarla _

_-Déjala hijo – volvió a decir Irasue – Los jardines no son peligroso, ni un demonio podría entrar _

_Pero eso alarmó a Sesshomaru y no quiso correr el riesgo de que Inuyasha pudiera entrar y se la llevara, así que se levantó de sus silla y fue tras de ella._

_Sus pies la llevaron justamente hacia aquel árbol donde había comenzado todo, puso la palma de su mano en el tronco y comenzó a recordar aquél día en que había cambiado su vida, aquel día que se sacrifico por un supuesto amor que sentía por Inuyasha, pero estaba equivocada, ya que el verdadero amor había llegado estando junto a él. _

_Ahora que estaba de regreso no sabía si se encontraría con Inuyasha, pero deseaba que no fuera así, habían sido unos meses muy largos, en los que analizaba su vida, un día Sesshomaru había llegado con una carta de nulidad de su matrimonio por la iglesia, ahora no había nada que la atara a Inuyasha ._

_De pronto puso los ojos en blanco al sentir el aliento de una persona de tras de ella, una mano la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí._

_-¿Kagome?_

_Escucharon la voz de Sesshomaru, Kagome estaba desesperada, aunque se moviera esa persona la tenía bien sujeta, le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo blanco y todo para ella se volvió negro._

_Continuara_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capitulo 26**_

_Kagome comenzó abrir los ojos y su corazón se detuvo al ver esos ojos dorados, pero en lugar de alegrarse se enfureció, ya que Inuyasha la había atado de la boca y manos. _

_El ojidorado al verla esbozó una sonrisa divertida. _

_-En cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino, podrás reprochar todo lo que quieras _

_Ella frunció el cejo, no le agradaba ir arriba de u caballo y estar entre sus brazos, las heridas de su corazón no iban a tardar en volver abrirse –si es que alguna vez se cerraron-. _

_Inuyasha la llevó hasta su cueva, ese lugar que se había convertido en su hogar cuando dejó ir de su lado a Kagome, y ahora que la tenía una vez más con él, no iba ser tan idiota como para dejarla ir dos veces. Sabía que había muchas cosas que aclarar y estaba dispuesto a responder cada una de sus preguntas. _

_En cuanto llegaron a la cueva, Inuyasha se bajó primero del caballo y ayudó a Kagome a bajar. _

_-Entra – le dijo señalando la entrada de la cueva _

_Ella negó _

_Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa y pasó sus dedos por su pelo plateado. _

_Se acercó a ella y le susurró al odio _

_-No me lo hagas difícil. Puedo obligarte _

_Pero ella no estaba dispuesta dejarle las cosas tan fácil, así que en lugar de eso tomó asiento en la tierra y miró a Inuyasha, como diciéndole con sus acciones "Intenta obligarme" cosa que el ojidorado entendió muy bien ya que la tomó de un brazo y la hizo ponerse de pie. _

_-Por la fuerza será _

_Y la cargó sobre sus hombros como si fuera un costal de papas, indignada y con el orgullo herido, Kagome comenzaba a golpearle la espalda. _

_En cuanto entraron, Inuyasha la puso en el suelo._

_-Voy a quitarte esa mordaza de la boca ¿Pero promete que no vas a gritar? _

_Ella asintió y el ojidorado se la quitó….¿Se iba a quedar callada cómo él pretendía? _

_-Quien te crees que eres para…._

_Inuyasha le cubrió la boca con su mano._

_-Prometiste que no ibas a gritar, si lo vas hacer te vuelvo a poner ese trapo en la boca – miró sus ojos chocolates, sentía en la palma de sus manos sus tiernos labios y el deseo por volver a besarlos era más grande - ¿Prometes que no vas a gritar de nuevo? _

_Kagome asintió, Inuyasha retiró su mano de sus labios, sacó una navaja y libero sus muñecas, ella se las frotó. _

_Lo miró a los ojos. _

_-No debiste hacer eso – dijo ella – Secuestrarme _

_-Mis opciones eran pocas – respondió mientras se acercaba a una mesita y se servía un poco de Whisky – Además Sesshomaru siempre está cerca de ti – tomó asiento en el borde de la mesa y bebió un poco, los celos se apoderaban de él con solo recordar que su hermano le seguía los pasos a la mujer de su vida –Estás más hermosa que nunca _

_Prefirió cambiar de tema, en este momento solo existían ellos dos._

_Kagome bajó la mirada, sus defensas y el muro que había construido estaba a punto de derrumbarse con una sola mirada, ¿Qué tenía que decirle? Sea lo que fuera que lo dijera de una vez y la llevara de regreso a casa, ya que estando un minuto cerca de él era un martirio para su corazón. _

_Aun no podía olvidar la forma en cómo la había sacado de su vida, ella también estaba decidida hacer lo mismo pero nunca lo logró, no cómo él lo había hecho. _

_-¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha? – no supo como reunió todas sus fuerzas para formular esa pregunta _

_-Hablar contigo _

_-¿Y para eso entras como un ladrón, secuestrándome y trayéndome hasta aquí? _

_-Te dije que tenía pocas opciones, además Sesshomaru siempre está cerca de ti – esto último lo dijo con un profundo malestar _

_-Porque es atento – respondió ella y decidió que la forma de hacerlo enfadar más era dándole celos – Amable, siempre ve por mí y mi madre_

_Se sobresaltó al escuchar como Inuyasha arrojaba la copa a un lado y los vidrios se esparcieron por todos lados, él se acercó a ella, la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. _

_-¿Lo amas? _

_El corazón de Kagome comenzaba a latir _

_-Yo…._

_-¿Lo amas? – volvió a preguntar Inuyasha – Vamos, responde. Todo puede cambiar con una sola respuesta_

_-Si digo que lo amo ¿Qué harás? _

_-Te dejo libre para que rehagas tu vida_

_Pero ella no quería eso, lo quería a él. _

_-¿Y si digo que no? Si digo que al único hombre que amo y amaré siempre es…a ti _

_Inuyasha cerró los ojos y recargó su frente en la de Kagome. _

_-En ese caso no te dejaré ir de mi vida otra vez _

_Kagome se apartó un poco de él, había muchas cosas por aclarar, como el hecho de que la hubiera dejado así sin darle una explicación. _

_-Entonces ¿Por qué me apartaste de esa manera de tu vida?_

_Inuyasha pasó una mano por sus suaves mejillas, la había extrañado en este tiempo, que daba la impresión de que era un sueño, pero no, ahí estaba, ahí la tenía solo para él, y si tenía que pasar por encima de su familia e incluso de su hermano, así lo haría, esta vez sí defendería lo que amaba. _

_-¿Por qué, Inuyasha? – volvió a repetir ella _

_-Porque no quería que pasaras por las habladurías de los demás, tu madre me lo hizo entender, me abrió los ojos y comprendí en ese momento – tomó una mano de Kagome y se la llevó a las labios – Que tú y nuestros hijos fueran victimas de chismes constantes _

_-¿Mi madre habló contigo? _

_Inuyasha asintió avergonzado, no quería echarle la culpa a nadie y mucho menos a la madre de su amada, ya que el único culpable había sido él por dejarse manipular de esa manera. _

_-Así es. Supongo que algo de esto tiene que ver Sesshomaru_

_-En ese caso me hubieras preguntado a mi – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos – Me hubieras preguntado si quería estar a tu lado y yo te hubiera respondido que sí, porque te amo, pero en cambio, me echaste de tu lado sin ninguna explicación, incluso llegue a pensar que no me amabas, que nunca me amaste _

_Él negó con la cabeza y la atrajo hacia él, retiró unas cuentas lagrimas de sus mejillas. _

_-Nunca digas eso – le dijo susurrándole a los labios – Porque te amo y eres toda mi vida. No veo mi mundo sin ti…mi adorada Kagome _

_-En ese caso, demuéstrame cuanto me amas _

_Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió. _

_-Muy bien, te lo demostraré con la única forma que sé….amándote_

_Se acercó a sus labios y se fundieron en beso donde los sentimientos comenzaban a florecer, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por la cintura de Kagome para después desatar los listones de su vestido._

_Poco a poco las prendas se desprendieron, e Inuyasha la fue guiando hacia una pequeña cama, se dejaron caer pero él no apoyó todo su peso en ella, recargó un brazo sobre el colchón y antes de hacerla suya la miró una vez más a los ojos. _

_-Te amo – sus ojos se iluminaron al decir esas palabras – Te amo…- y la volvió a besar_

_-Y yo más – interrumpió el beso solo para decirlo _

_Los labios de Inuyasha se deslizaron un poco más abajo, besando la cuerva de su cuello y deteniéndose en uno de los pechos de Kagome, ella arqueó la espalda al sentir el primer asalto por parte del ojidorado, sus respiraciones se intensificaron y el deseo se hizo más fuerte. _

_Sesshomaru buscó a Kagome por todas partes del jardín, se desesperó al no verla por ningún lado, seguramente había entrado por otro lado de la casa sin que él no se diera cuenta. Entró a la casa y pasó por la sala donde estaban tomando té su madre y Katherine._

_-¿Encontraste a mi hija? – preguntó Katherine _

_Sesshomaru arqueó la ceja y preguntó. _

_-¿No ha regresado del jardín? _

_-No hijo – Irause negó – La última vez que la vimos fue cuando salió al jardín y no ha vuelto _

_Sesshomaru frunció el cejo, giró sobre sus talones y salió de ahí, tenía sospechas de que Inuyasha se las había ingeniado para entrar y secuestrarla ya que no encontraba alguna explicación más, reuniría a un par de hombres e irían en busca de ellos. _

_Palabras tiernas susurradas al odio, sus cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo del vaivén, era la forma que ambos se demostraban cuanto se amaban. Para Inuyasha era como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, antes del regreso de Kagome estaba a punto de buscarla a Londres para explicarle todo._

_-No te volveré a dejar ir – le susurró al oído mientras derramaba su semilla en el interior de la joven _

_Inuyasha se tumbó a un lado de ella y Kagome recargó su cabeza en su pecho, cerró los ojos y se arrulló con los latidos de su corazón. _

_-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Inuyasha acariciando la espalda desnuda de Kagome _

_-En que no voy a permitir que me saques de tu vida, y si lo haces, te ataré a una cama y seré yo quien te secuestre esta vez _

_Él esbozó una sonrisa y se echó a reír, rodó por la cama, ahora él quedo abajo y Kagome arriba. _

_-Esa idea me gusta y mas lo último "atarme a una cama y secuestrarme" _

_-Hablo en se…_

_Pero antes de que pudiera protestar Inuyasha la calló con un beso. _

_De pronto se recordó que Kagome debía regresar a casa antes de que notaran su ausencia o más bien, ya lo habían notado. _

_-Será mejor que te lleve a la hacienda _

_Ella negó – No, quiero estar contigo _

_-Yo también, pero en estos momentos las cosas son distintas. Sesshomaru anda sobre los dos y más de ti_

_-¿Estás celoso? – preguntó Kagome rodeándole el cuello _

_-Si – admitió –No me gusta verlo cerca de ti, que diga que te ama, me hierve la sangre _

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa ante su actitud._

_-Ah pero yo amo a mi demonio blanco _

_-Y yo amo aquella mujer que me cerró un día la puerta en mis narices, solo porque le regrese sus flores _

_Kagome se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar eso, recordaba perfectamente ese día, pues había sido la primera vez que lo se encontraba con él, en ese momento lo odió por primera vez sin imaginarse que se convertiría en el amor de su vida, en ultimo y el único amor de su vida…_

_Los rayos de la luna los acompañaban en su trayecto, Inuyasha estaba muy serio, sabía que tendría una confrontación con Sesshomaru por haber raptado a Kagome. _

_Y ella lo notó una vez que estaban justo en la entrada principal de la hacienda de los Taisho. _

_-Si quieres puedes dejarme aquí – dijo ella una vez que Inuyasha la hubiera ayudado a bajar del caballo _

_-No – él negó –Te acomp…_

_-Así que fuiste tú _

_Kagome e Inuyasha miraron a la persona que los había sorprendido._

_-Creo que te dije que no te acercaras a Kagome _

_Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa _

_-Lo siento, lo olvide. Además tú no me das órdenes _

_-Kagome, entra a la casa – dijo enfadado Sesshomaru – Tu madre está preocupada por ti _

_-No le hables así – Inuyasha se acercó a él, estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe de no ser por Kagome _

_-Tú a mi no me dices lo que tengo que hacer – respondió Sesshomaru – Debo recordarte que tú y Kagome no son nada, ella es libre _

_-¿Por un papel no somos nada? – Inuyasha arqueó la ceja – Hay cosas más importantes que eso, como el hecho de que dos seres se aman. Que te quede claro que Kagome me ama _

_-Pero ya no tienes derecho sobre ella _

_Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la compostura, apartó con delicadeza a Kagome y se plantó frente a su hermano. _

_-Muy bien – él asintió- Te lo buscaste, pon fecha y hora para el duelo _

_Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa _

_-Mañana, al atardecer _

_-Al atardecer será – él asintió _

_-No Inuyasha no puedes – Kagome negó _

_-Tranquila todo estará bien – dijo acariciando su mejilla derecha –Lo prometo pero ahora ve a descansar_

_Kagome se apartó de él antes de que pudiera besarla, giró sobre sus talones y se retiró de ahí, odiando a esos dos hombres, si no fuera por el secreto que sabía de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, no dudaría en decirlo. _

_-Kagome – dijo Sesshomaru a sus espaldas _

_Ella giró sobre sus talones y lo miró. _

_-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó furiosa _

_-Sólo quiero tu bien – él se encogió de hombros –Eso es todo_

_Kagome suspiró antes de hablar _

_-¿Sólo quieres mi bien? – preguntó ella y Sesshomaru asintió – Pues no lo estás haciendo, me estas apartando del hombre que amo y por si fuera poco…- estaba a punto de decirle que era su hermano pero se contuvo – Aceptó el duelo al que lo habías retado meses atrás – se acercó a él y lo miró de tras de sus ojos cubiertos por las lagrimas – Escucha, si Inuyasha resulta herido o muerto… te odiaré por el resto de mi vida _

_Y con estas palabras se alejó de él y entró a su habitación, pero fue recibida por su madre. _

_-¿Estabas con él, verdad? – Preguntó su madre – Me has decepcionado hija _

_-Sí, si estuve con él – asintió Kagome – Estuve entre sus brazos, me hizo el amor y no sabes cuánto lo disfrute _

_Su madre le soltó una bofetada y que hizo girar la cabeza de Kagome. _

_-¡¿Cómo pudiste? – su madre la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó _

_Kagome se zafó de las manos de su madre._

_-Y tú ¿cómo pudiste apartarlo de mi ?- su madre fingió no saber nada, pero Kagome asintió – Así es madre, Inuyasha me confesó todo lo que le habías dicho aquel día_

_-Si lo hice ¿Y qué? – admitió resignada – No lo hice porque no quería que terminaras como tu hermana, seducida y engañada por ese hombre _

_Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. _

_-No madre, la que sedujo aquí fue ella, ella lo enamoró y lo desecho como si fuera una basura. Ella enamoró a dos hombres al mismo tiempo – su madre iba a levantar la mano para volverle a pegar – Hazlo – la retó ella – Pero eso no va a solucionar que dos hermanos se enfrenten a un duelo_

_-¿Qué dos hermanos…_

_Antes de que Katherine pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta, Kagome la interrumpió. _

_-Si madre….Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son medios hermanos. Inuyasha es el hijo bastardo de Inu Taisho….Inuyasha es un Taisho…_

_Continuara_

_**Hola chicas! xD espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios y bueno, ya estamos en los dos caps finales, puede que el siguiente sea el final o no sé, todo depende de lo que hagamos yo y mi cabecita jejejeje (risa de maléfica).**_

_**Bueno, cómo a todas siempre las dejo con la intriga de lo que pasara en el siguiente cap. Aquí les dejo un adelanto.**_

_**XXXX**_

_**-Si madre – dijo Kagome – Inu Taisho es el padre de Inuyasha**_

_**-No puedo creerlo. Irasue nunca me dijo nada, jamás supe que Inu Taisho tuviera una querida**_

_**-No fue su querida – corrigió Kagome –Él y la madre de Inuyasha se amaban**_

_**Xxxx**_

_**-El duelo no puede seguir – dijo el juez al ver el hombro de Sesshomaru – Se suspende**_

_**-Claro que si puedo – dijo Sesshomaru poniéndole una mano en el cuello al juez**_

_**-Será mejor que así lo dejemos – comentó Inuyasha**_

_**-Te juro que para la próxima te mato**_

_**-No habrá próxima**_

_**Xxxx**_

_**-Así te quería encontrar, sola**_

_**-Tú….**_

_**Ah no puedo dar muchos avances :p, pero créanme me gustaría darles el capítulo entero, pero no se puede.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27**_

_Katherine salió de la habitación de su hija, aun no asimilaba que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eran medios hermanos si esto era verdad, iba a suceder una tragedia si esos dos jóvenes se enfrentaran a duela, tenía que informarle a Irasue sobre esto, ya que ella podría evitar que Sesshomaru se enfrentara con su hermano. _

_Pero cuando entró a su habitación la vio vacía, así que salió de ahí y la buscó por todas partes pero no tuvo éxito, así que esperaría hasta mañana para hablar con ella. _

_Mientras tanto, Inuyasha llegaba a casa molestó por la forma en que había aceptado ese duelo, ya que estaba en juego la vida de su hermano y la de él mismo, pero si no hubiera aceptado, Sesshomaru iba a estar sobre de él siempre, iba a ser como una sombra entre Kagome y él. _

_Entró y se encontró con su mejor amigo Koga, quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que se iban al despacho para hablar con más tranquilidad _

_-Amigo – le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Mi casi hermano, quiero compartir algo contigo _

_-¿Y qué es? – preguntó arqueando una ceja _

_-Me caso con Ayame _

_Inuyasha lo felicitó y le dio un abrazo, pues Koga había pasado por muchas pruebas para conseguir el permiso del padre de esa joven para cortejarla e incluso prometerse con él. _

_-Felicidades hermano _

_Pero Koga no era tonto y sabía que su mejor amigo tenía algo, pues sus ojos dorados lo decían todo. _

_-A ti te pasa alga – comentó él - ¿Le pasó algo a Kagome? _

_-No – Inuyasha negó – Todo está bien entre ella y yo, hoy aclaramos todo y volvimos a confirmar que somos el uno para el otro. Pero mi hermano tuvo que estropear todo y me orilló a aceptar el duelo _

_-¿Qué? – Koga abrió los ojos sorprendido – No debiste hacerlo Inuyasha, es tu hermano _

_-Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo elegir entre la mujer de mi vida y mi hermano _

_-No, pues si, tienes razón. Pero aunque no lo quieras reconocer, Sesshomaru es tu hermano y quieras o no es tu familia _

_Inuyasha frunció el cejo ¿Cómo hablaba de familia, cuando la madre su hermano lo había rechazado y le negó el derecho de un apellido? _

_-Una familia que me negó lo único que pedía en este mundo_

_-Pero aun puedes pelear por eso, dile a Sesshomaru la verdad, dile que eres su medio hermano_

_-No – Inuyasha respondió tajante – Él tiene que darse cuenta por sí mismo – suspiró, ya no quería hablar más de ese tema, así que prefirió concentrase en el duelo que se realizaría mañana a medianoche – Por cierto, vas a ser mi padrino en el duelo _

_-¿Ah voy a serlo, no me lo vas a pedir? _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa_

_-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy confirmando _

_Koga esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió – De acuerdo ¿Cuándo se realizara? _

_-Mañana a medianoche _

_Al día siguiente, Katherine fue de nuevo en busca de Irasue para informarle de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y esta vez tuvo éxito en su búsqueda, pues la mujer se estaba terminando de arreglar. _

_-Por fin te encuentro – dijo cerrando la puerta tras su espalda _

_-¿Qué pasó? _

_-Algo terrible esta por pasar – se acercó a ella y la miró por el espejo – Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se enfrentaran a duela esta media noche _

_Irasue al escuchar esa noticia se llevó una mano al corazón y se dejó caer más en su asiento. Su único hijo se iba a enfrentar con su medio hermano, sin duda todo esto era culpa de las hermanas Higurashi que lo habían enamorado y ambas cambiaron por Inuyasha._

_De pronto sus ojos se tornaron rojos y miró con odio a la progenitora de esas dos arpías. _

_-Todo esto es por culpa de Kikyo y Kagome – dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se giraba para estar frente a frente con Katherine – Primero esa zorra de Kikyo, que ilusionó a mi hijo mientras se revolcaba a sus espaldas con ese infeliz. Después Kagome, que solo lo humilla cada vez que puede, no es ni santa ni pura como ella misma cree. Pero claro, todo se debe a la educación que les da la madre_

_Katherine no pudo soportar más tanta humillación y terminó por soltarle una cachetada a la mujer que estaba en frente de ella, una madre hacia todo por defender a sus hijos incluso de matar si se daba la oportunidad._

_-No vuelvas hablar así de ellas y menos de Kikyo, ella está muerta como para poder defenderse. Te recuerdo que la única culpable de todo eres tú. Si en un principio hubieras reconocido a Inuyasha como hijo de tu marido, nada de esto habría pasado. Incluso puede que el destino de esos jóvenes hubiera sido distinto, así que la única que hay que culpar eres tú_

_La madre de Sesshomaru la vio sorprendida, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera enterada del secreto que tan celosamente guardaba? _

_-¿Cómo sabes que ése bastardo es hijo de mi marido?_

_-No hace falta adivinar, tu gran odio hacía él, tus humillaciones constantes. Además la que terminó por confesármelo todo fue Kagome. Pero te recuerdo, si Sesshomaru muere, no culpes a mis hijas, cúlpate a ti misma – giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse de la habitación pero se detuvo cuando escuchó hablar a Irasue _

_-Quiero que en este instante se larguen de mi casa_

_Katherine giró sobre sus talones – No te preocupes por eso, de todos modos no pensaba permanecer más tiempo en un lugar donde mi familia y yo no somos bienvenidos – y sin decir nada se marchó dejando sola a Irasue _

_Irasue se paseo por toda la habitación hasta que Renkotsu entró._

_-¿Me mandó a llamar?_

_-Así es – ella asintió – Escucha con atención, a media noche mi hijo Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se van a enfrentar a duelo – avanzó hacia él – Tu deber es encargarte de que Inuyasha caiga muerto, debes hacer que mi hijo no falle en ese tiro_

_-¿Pero si escuchan la detonación de otra arma?_

_-Nadie sabrá que fuiste tú si sales huyendo después de haberlo matado ¿Queda claro? _

_Renkotsu se pasó la lengua por los labios y esbozó una media sonrisa._

_-Si señora, se hará como usted se diga _

_-Bien ahora retírate_

_La noche había caído, aunque su madre le había dicho que preparara sus cosas para irse de la casa de los Taisho, Kagome decidió visitar la tumba de su hermana, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería estar ahí._

_Dejó una rosa blanca sobre la lapida de su hermana, habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellas el amor que sentían por el mismo hombre había hecho que el odio las separara, bueno, más bien el odio que sentía Kikyo hacia ella. _

_Alguien avanzó hacia ella con pasos sigilosos, Kagome sintió el aire frio sobre su piel desnuda y un escalofrió le recorrió toda la piel. _

_-Así te quería encontrar – dijo una voz familiar para ella – Sola _

_Kagome al escuchar esa voz, abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó del suelo, su corazón se aceleró al mil por hora, su respiración se agitó y un profundo miedo la invadió, al principio pensó que era una ilusión, que la figura de esa mujer era el espíritu de su hermana que un no había conseguido llegar a la luz, pero no, estaba equivocada pues ese "espíritu" respiraba muy bien. _

_-Tú…-dijo antes de que se le cortara la voz -…No puedes ser tú…_

_Kikyo esbozó una media sonrisa, pues era obvio que su hermana esperaba ese tipo de reacción. _

_-No soy un espíritu hermana. Soy de carne hueso – avanzó hacía ella, miró la lapida y esbozó una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios – "Amada y querida esposa" por favor que ridículo _

_Kagome seguía sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, estaba tan conmocionada como para decir algo. _

_-¿No vas a decir algo hermanita? – Preguntó Kikyo – Era obvio que no esperabas mi regreso tan pronto _

_-Kikyo – y de pronto la abrazó, todo porque le nacía hacerlo, estaba feliz de que su hermana estuviera viva sin duda era un milagro, las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar, pero era evidente que Kikyo tenía algo preparado y eso se veía en sus ojos – Nuestra madre va a estar feliz al saber que no estás muerta _

_Kikyo la tomó de los brazos con mucha fuerza – Oh y prefiero que lo siga creyendo, así para cuando acabe contigo nadie sepa quién es la responsable de tu muerte _

_-¿Q-qué…?_

_-Solo voy a terminar lo que no nunca inicie…que es quitarte de mi camino, tú que eres como una piedra en mi camino – sacó un pañuelo y se lo colocó en la nariz, Kagome forcejaba pero sus intentos fueron inútiles y poco a poco se fue debilitando – No te preocupes, Inuyasha tendrá quien lo consuele tras tu muerte _

_Inuyasha y Koga habían acudido media hora antes del encuentro, él tenía pensado hablar con su hermano y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero cuando lo vio llegar y bajar de su caballo supo que no iba ser nada fácil. _

_-Aun estamos a tiempo de arrepentirnos – dijo su hermano acercándose a él y al juez que llevaba las pistolas en una caja de madera_

_-¿Y dejar que me llamen cobarde? No – respondió tomando una pistola - ¿No vas a tomar una? _

_Inuyasha de mala gana tomó la pistola que faltaba, para decidir quién iba a disparar primero, el juez sacó una moneda, Inuyasha eligió cruz y Sesshomaru cara, Inuyasha tenía tan buena suerte que le tocó disparar primero._

_Se colocaron espalda con espalda y avanzaban un paso al mismo tiempo que el juez contaba, al finalizar el conteo giraron al mismo tiempo sobre sus talones._

_Inuyasha era un experto con el arma donde ponía el ojo metía la bala, era lo que siempre le decía Koga, pero en esta ocasión deseaba no tener buen tiro, alzó la mano para apuntarle a su hermano con el arma, desvió un poco la pistola a su objetivo, cerró los ojos y disparó._

_-Fallaste – dijo Sesshomaru haciendo lo mismo y apuntando la pistola hacia él – Yo no fallaré _

_Inuyasha volvió a cerrar los ojos, minutos antes de su encuentro le había dado una carta a Kaga con instrucciones de dejársela a Kagome, por si algo pasaba. Escuchó el disparo y la bala pasó centímetro de su cabeza, incluso escuchó con la velocidad en la que iba la bala. _

_Era su turno de nuevo y para acabar con ese absurdo duelo, apuntó hacia el hombro derecho de su hermano y disparó._

_Sesshomaru al sentir que la bala había rozado su hombro soltó la pistola y se llevó la mano al hombro. El juez se acercó a él para inspeccionar la herida al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Inuyasha. _

_-El duelo no puede seguir – dijo el juez al ver la herida de Sesshomaru – Se da por concluido el duelo _

_-Claro que si puedo – dijo Sesshomaru pasando la pistola a su otra mano _

_-Será mejor dejarlo así – comentó Inuyasha – No estás en condiciones _

_-Eres un maldito. Lo has hecho a propósito – Sesshomaru estaba molesto – Pero te juro que la próxima vez te mato _

_-No habrá próxima vez Sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha – Porque no pienso aceptar otro duelo entre nosotros _

_Renkotsu estaba escondido tras unos arbustos, apuntando hacia su objetivo, pero bajó la pistola al ver que un jinete se acercaba hacia ellos, era el hermano de Kagome y Kikyo. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Miroku? – preguntó Inuyasha _

_Miroku bajó del caballo y se acercó a ellos. _

_-Inuyasha tienes que venir conmigo – dijo preocupado _

_-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó sabía que algo malo había pasado y tenía que ver con Kagome – Kagome ha desaparecido _

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_

_-No lo sé – él se encogió de brazos – La última vez que la vieron había ido a la tumba de Kikyo y no regresó. Inuyasha debemos buscarla _

_Sesshomaru se había olvidado se su dolor y se unió a ellos._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecida? – preguntó olvidándose de lo que había pasado minutos antes_

_-Media hora_

_-No puede estar lejos – comentó Inuyasha – La persona que se la pudo haber llevado probablemente la llevó a un lugar cercano, no sé puede arriesgar tanto. Nos dividiremos, Tú – señaló a Miroku – Iras con Koga, y yo la buscare por otro lado _

_Los hombres se subieron a sus caballos, Inuyasha arrancó a todo galope y fue seguido por su medio hermano. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó al verlo a su lado _

_-No voy a dejarte todo el merito – respondió él – Además vas a necesitar ayuda y dudo que tú solo puedas _

_Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa y ambos cabalgaron en busca de Kagome._

_Sin darse cuenta de que alguien los seguía. _

_Kagome comenzó abrir los ojos, estaba en una cabaña hecha cenizas, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, vio a su captor o en ese caso a su captora, Kiko estaba frente a ella dándole la espalda, mientras miraba la luz de la luna. _

_-Kikyo…-dijo débilmente _

_-Veo que has despertado – giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a ella – Te aconsejo que vayas despidiéndote de todo hermana, porque a partir de esta noche lo volverás a ver la luz del otro día_

_-¿Qué pretendes hacer?_

_-Matarte – respondió ella sin ninguna nota de pena – Y quedarme con Inuyasha _

_-No lo hagas – ella negó – Aun puedes ser feliz con Sesshomaru _

_-Pero no es a Sesshomaru a quien quiero. Es a Inuyasha, ese hombre que me arrebataste, ese hombre que fue mío en un principio_

_-Lo perdiste por tu ambición _

_-Pero estoy dispuesta a recuperarlo, claro que para eso tengo que matarte primero_

_Se apartó de ella y respiró la leña quemada._

_-Que ironía – dijo esbozando una media sonrisa – Se supone que esta iba ser mi tumba y ahora será la tuya_

_-¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? Cuando nos avisaron de tu muerte habían dicho que encontraron solo tu anillo de bodas_

_-Sabía que alguien quería verme muerta, afortunadamente alguien me rescató, pero antes de eso me había quitado el anillo para hacerles creer que había muerta. ¿Y adivina quien quería muerte? – preguntó y Kagome negó – La misma mujer que abandonó a Inuyasha a su suerte…Irasue Taisho, creo que ella será mi próxima víctima una vez que termine contigo _

_-¿Qué piensas hacer con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru? _

_-Con Sesshomaru nada, porque Inuyasha lo matara por mí en ese duelo, y una vez que lo haya hecho pienso recuperar su amor _

_-Pero él no te ama, me ama a mí _

_-Si te amara tanto como tú dices estaría aquí – soltó una carcajada – Pero no está, nadie esta Kagome – sacó una pistola y la apuntó hacia su hermana – Nadie vino a salvarte hoy. Tu vida está en mis manos y no pienso salvarte…despídete _

_Kagome cerró con fuerza los ojos, así era como iba a terminar, asesinada por su hermana y sin volver a ver al hombre que amaba. _

_-Kikyo suelta esa arma!_

_De pronto se escuchó la voz de un hombre, Kagome abrió los ojos y ahí estaba el amor de su vida y a lado de él su hermano._

_Kikyo se dio la vuelta y cuando los vio retrocedió unos pasos hasta estar al lado de su hermana. _

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren lo que tenemos aquí, si son ni nada más ni nada menos que dueto de T…_

_-Cállate – ordenó Inuyasha pues sabía a donde quería llegar _

_-¿Cómo es que estas viva? – preguntó Sesshomaru al verla_

_-Es solo suerte cariño – ella le guiñó un ojo - ¿Así que no se mataron entre ustedes dos? ¿Que habrían sentido si hubieran matado a su hermano?_

_-Kikyo ya basta – volvió a decir Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que bajaba del caballo_

_-¿Cómo qué hermano? – preguntó Sesshomaru confundido _

_-Ah veo que eres el único que no se ha enterado – comentó Kikyo, pues sabía que la verdad iba a salir de su boca y quería disfrutar del momento – Amor hay muchas cosas que te siguen ocultando…¿Sabes que tienes un hermano ilegitimo? – lo vio arquear una ceja y Kikyo asintió – Así es, tu madre te lo ha estado ocultando durante toda tu vida ¿Y adivina quién es? – Kiko vio que Inuyasha se acercaba y para detenerlo apuntó hacia la cabeza de Kagome – Si das un paso más juro que la mato _

_-Es tu hermana – dijo Inuyasha _

_-¿Tú habrías matado a tu hermano? – Miró a ambos hombres, Sesshomaru parecía estar entendiéndolo todo – Cariño, tu medio hermano es el hombre que esta a lado tuyo, el mismo hombre al que retaste a duelo y el mismo hombre que te quitó el amor de dos mujeres…Inuyasha, el demonio blanco _

_-¿Qué? – estaba aun mas que sorprendido, volteó a ver a Inuyasha - ¿Es verdad lo que dice ella?_

_Inuyasha no tenía que seguir ocultando más la verdad, así que asintió._

_-Si, por primera vez ella dice la verdad_

_-¡Y por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho! – dijo molesto – No, no, me niego aceptarlo _

_-Aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Tú y yo llevamos la misma sangre _

_-Ah que hermoso es el rencuentro entre hermanos – comentó Kikyo esbozando una sonrisa – Lastima que se tenga que ver empañado por la muerte de Kagome_

_-Kikyo déjala ir – dijo Inuyasha al ver a la mujer que ama _

_-No – ella negó – Debe morir, ella se metió entre tú y yo y su castigo es la muerte _

_-No Kikyo – respondió Inuyasha – Kagome no es culpable de nada. Yo te amaba pero me dejaste por Sesshomaru, era verdad que en un principio busque venganza y cuando se presentó la oportunidad de casarme con Kagome supe que ese sería la mejor forma de vengarme de ti, pero entonces ocurrió, me enamoré de ella como un loco, la amo_

_-Mientes, me sigues amando…¿Acaso se te olvida las noches que me tomaste entre tus brazos después de que me casé con tu hermano? _

_-Eso no es verdad – dijo él, se volteó a ver a su hermano – Te juro que después de que te casaste con ella jamás la toque_

_Sesshomaru estaba pasando por varias etapas, confusión, negación, odio, resentimiento, su madre le había negado el derecho de tener a su hermano, ella había sido la culpable de que esas cuatro vidas se cruzaran de manera violenta, no tendrían que pasar por esto si en un principio ella hubiera reconocido a Inuyasha. Probablemente Kikyo lo hubiese amado, mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome serían igual de felices que ellos._

_Inuyasha se sorprendió al verlo asentir. _

_-Por primera vez estoy comenzando a creerte – volteó a ver a su todavía esposa – Será mejor que guardes esa arma y dejes en libertad a Kagome, te prometo que las cosas serán diferentes a partir de este momento, seguiremos como si nada hubiese pasado, comenzaremos desde cero – cada palabra que daba aprovechaba para acercarse a ella, extendió su mano hacia Kikyo – Seré el esposo que siempre habías deseado _

_Kikyo se sentía bochornosa y mejor salió huyendo de ahí, pero Sesshomaru fue tras ella. Kikyo se había introducido hacia el bosque y Sesshomaru la detuvo. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Kikyo? – le preguntó Sesshomaru acariciándole el antebrazo - ¿Por qué sales huyendo de esa manera? ¿No te gustaron mis palabras?_

_Kikyo cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar como hombre, giró sobre sus talones y lo vio, y si, su apariencia había cambiado, se veía como todo un hombre, como el tipo que ella siempre había soñado, se parecía a su hermano. _

_-¿Cómo puedes hablarme así después de lo que te he hecho? – preguntó ella –No merezco tu perdón, ni el de mi familia, ni el de Inuyasha y mucho menos el de mi hermana. Les he causado tanto daño y más a ti _

_Sesshomaru tomó las manos de Kikyo y las besó –Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y tú y yo nos la debemos_

_Kiko esbozó una débil sonrisa y Sesshomaru aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura, atraerla hacia él y besarla, el beso había sido potente y posesivo que incluso había dejado a Kikyo sin aliento. _

_-¿Entonces? – dijo Sesshomaru interrumpiendo el beso - ¿Qué dices?_

_Kikyo miró más allá y vio a un hombre apuntando en dirección a ellos, en dirección hacia Sesshomaru._

_-Cuidado! _

_Se escuchó un disparo y todo lo demás había quedado en silencio, las palabras pronunciadas se las había llevado el viento…._

_Continuara_

_**Hola**_

_**Sé que tarde muuuucho en actualizar, pero perdónenme mucho, he tenido mucho trabajo y llego cansadita del trabajo. Además para ser sincera con todas ustedes no tenía idea de cómo darle muerte a Kikyo, en las versiones que han hecho, han matado a "Aimee" (Kikyo) arrojándola a un acantilado o siendo arrastrada por un caballo, bueno, pues yo quería algo original, algo mío, y bueno aquí le damos una última participación, o ustedes dicen ¿Le damos una segunda oportunidad tal y como lo dijo Sesshomaru? O ¿La matamos?**_

_**Ustedes dicen, pero recuerden, todo el mundo necesita una segunda oportunidad aunque haya hecho algo malo en su vida.**_

_**El de Kikyo fue amar a Inuyasha y dejarlo por un rico y además querer matar a su hermana por culpa de los celos.**_

_**Bien espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, lo hice largo para el deleite de todas ustedes.**_

_**Besos y Abrazo**_

_**Perla**_

_**PD: El siguiente cap es el final, probablemente haga un Epilogo pero está en veremos**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo 28**_

_Kikyo se había interpuesto entre Sesshomaru y la bala que iba directo hacía él, se aferraba a sus brazos como si la vida dependiera de ello, cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto pero este jamás ocurrió._

_Abrió los ojos y miró los de Sesshomaru, no la veía a ella sino a la misma dirección que ella había visto minutos antes, así que giró la cabeza y vio a Inuyasha que aun permanecía con su pistola en mano apuntando a ese hombre._

_-Espera aquí – ordenó él mientras la soltaba _

_-Pero…- protestó tomándolo de un brazo _

_-Te dije que esperes aquí – dijo él soltándose – Puede ser peligroso – y así se acercó a su hermano _

_Inuyasha había dejado a Kagome solo para ir en busca de su hermano y de Kikyo, pero al ver que ese hombre estaba por atacarlos no dudo ni un segundo en sacar su pistola y disparar, si hubiera llegado minutos después otra historia hubiera sido. _

_Él se inclinó ante el hombre que se retorcía de dolor mientras agonizaba. _

_-¿Quién te mandó? – preguntó Inuyasha _

_-No te diré nada maldito bastado _

_-Oh claro que si lo harás – con la punta de su pistola presionó la herida de aquel hombre, a lo que un grito de dolor se hizo presente _

_-Inuyasha basta! – dio su hermano tomando su mano – Lo estas lastimando _

_Inuyasha frunció el cejo y volteo a ver a su hermano. _

_-No lo defiendas, estuvo a punto de matarte a ti y a Kikyo ¿Y me dices que no lo defienda?_

_-Yo me encargo – Sesshomaru apartó la mano de Inuyasha y volteo a ver a Renkotsu - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Renkotsu?_

_Renkotsu sabía que eran sus últimos minutos de vida y si él se hundía, hundiría también a su señora. _

_-Por ordenes de su madre – dijo mientras hacia un gesto de dolor – Ella me mandó a matar a Inuyasha, pero al ver que la señora Kikyo salía corriendo y alguien iba tras ella no sabía si era Inuyasha o usted, así que no dude en disparar – miró a Sesshomaru – Su madre es mala, ella mandó a matar a la señorita Kikyo, así como al demonio blanco, temía porque su herencia fuera a parar en manos de él. Su madre no es quien dice ser_

_Kagome salió de la cabaña en busca de Inuyasha, lo vio con Sesshomaru y ese hombre, después vio a Kikyo sentada en una piedra, sola y con la mirada pensativa, se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado._

_Kikyo se puso tensa al sentirla._

_Ambas se vieron y Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa, extendió una mano hacia ella, Kikyo en un principio no supo si aceptarla o no, pero al final el lazo entre hermanas era más grande que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, incluso por el amor del mismo hombre. _

_Se abrazaron y ambas comenzaron a llorar. _

_-Lamento haber tratado de hacerte daño – dijo Kikyo con sinceridad _

_-No te preocupes – Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y acarició el cabello de su hermana – Creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú _

_-Sabes que eso no es verdad – Kikyo la contradijo – Pero quiero que sepas que no me interpondré más entre tú e Inuyasha – ella volteó a ver a Sesshomaru – Porque estoy dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad con Sesshomaru, si él está de acuerdo _

_-Yo creo que te lo dejo muy claro ¿No crees? – ella esbozó una sonrisa a lo que Kikyo también lo hizo _

_-Si, lo ha dejado muy claro _

_Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Sesshomaru seguían interrogando al hombre, hasta que llegó lo inevitable y Renkotsu cerró sus ojos para nunca más volveros abrir. _

_Sesshomaru se quedó pensativo, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, en una noche habían pasado tantas cosas, la primera de ellas fue saber que tenía un hermano y que estaba a punto de matarlo por celos estúpidos, la segunda, era saber que su esposa aun seguía con vida y que había una pequeña posibilidad de comenzar desde el inicio y la tercera, su madre había tratado de matar a su hermano, pero sobre todo apartó a su hermano desde que eran unos niños, la única culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando era solamente de ella._

_-Sesshomaru…-lo interrumpió Inuyasha - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?_

_-Lo que debí hacer en un principio – dijo él – Mi madre me debe muchas explicaciones _

_-¿Y qué hay de Kikyo?_

_Sesshomaru volteo a verla, y esbozó una sonrisa al verla con Kagome, ella al verlo le sonrió. _

_-Comenzar una nueva vida juntos, si ella lo permite _

_Sesshomaru se alejó de Inuyasha para ir con Kikyo._

_-¿Estás bien? _

_Kagome soltó de la mano a Kikyo y se retiró para dejarlos solos, se aceró a Inuyasha con una sonrisa, él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y se sintió protegida entre ellos. _

_-¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? – preguntó ella acorrucándose más en su pecho _

_-No lo sé – dijo él – Pero presiento que a partir de este momento todo irá bien para nosotros _

_-¿Crees que sean felices? – preguntó ella mirando a su hermana y a Sesshomaru quienes en ese momento se abrazaban y se daban un beso _

_-Puede ser, pero no más que tú y yo – él la tomó de la barbilla para alzar su rostro y ver sus hermosos ojos – Te amo_

_Y así sellaron su amor con un beso. _

_Más tarde, los cuatro habían ido a la hacienda, Katherine al ver Kagome sana y salva corrió hacia ella pero cuando vio a Kikyo con vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y terminó por abrazarlas._

_Irasue frunció el cejo cuando vio la conmovedora escena pero sobre todo al ver a Inuyasha y a esa zorra con vida. _

_-¿Qué hace este hombre aquí? – preguntó señalándolo con el dedo - ¿Y tú, no estabas muerta? – dijo al ver a Kikyo _

_-Tenemos que hablar madre _

_Sesshomaru la tomó de un hombro y la llevó al despacho. Una vez estando solos Irasue tomó asiento, su hijo tenía una mirada extraña, no era el mismo de antes. _

_-¿Qué te pasa Sesshomaru?_

_-Madre ¿Hasta cuando me ibas a decir que Inuyasha es mi hermano? – preguntó sin tantos rodeos - ¿Ibas a esperar a que Renkotsu lo matara para decírmelo? _

_El corazón de Irasue latió con fuerza, su hijo lo sabía, se había enterado que Inuyasha era su medio hermano pero sobre todo se había enterado de que ella lo mandó a matar._

_-No sé a qué te refieres- fingió demencia _

_-Basta madre lo sé todo, sé que Inuyasha es mi medio hermano y que tú no le quisiste dar el apellido de mi padre por temor a que una parte de su herencia pasara a sus manos, lo alejaste de todo y sobre todo de mí ¿A caso nunca te pusiste a imaginas como me iba a sentir al saber que tenía un medio hermano? No, pensaste más en ti que en mí. Y no conforme con eso mandas a matar a mi esposa cuando te enteraste de su traición, este triangulo nunca hubiera existido si Inuyasha y yo hubiéramos crecido como lo que somos desde en un principio….hermanos_

_-Hijo…_

_-Déjame hablar – la interrumpió sin hacerle ningún caso – Ya es hora de tome mis decisiones, así que lo primero que haré es reconocer a Inuyasha como hijo de mi padre, darle el apellido que le pertenece _

_-Me opongo a esa locura – dijo levantándose de su asiento _

_-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, simplemente te estoy informando – respondió él – Segundo, me iré muy lejos con mi esposa y no pienso poner un pie en esta casa_

_-¿Piensas dejarme sola? ¿No piensas en mi dolor?_

_-¿A caso pensaste en el futuro de Inuyasha y el mío? _

_Irasue alzó la cabeza en señal de orgullo._

_Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa _

_-Por lo que veo no – avanzó hacia la puerta _

_Pero Irasue lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo._

_-¿A dónde vas hijo?_

_-Me voy madre –le tomó la mano y la besó –Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, pero no por ti no voy a interponer mi felicidad – la soltó y salió del despacho dejándola sola _

_Irasue se quedo en el despacho, tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, la ira se había apoderado de ella, el castigo de la soledad era mucho peor que cualquier castigo que hubiera tenido. Salió del despacho y ya nadie estaba ahí, estaba completamente sola._

_-Pero algún día vendrás hijo – dijo tomando asiento en un sofá de la sola – Y vendrás a pedirme perdón y yo te diré "te lo dije" _

_Meses después_

_Una noche antes de la boda oficial de Kagome e Inuyasha, Kikyo y ella estaban acostadas en la misma cama, mientras miraban el techo de la casa._

_-¿Puedes creerlo? – dijo Kikyo – Mañana te casas con Inuyasha oficialmente ¿Qué tiene que decir señora Taisho?_

_-Que me gustaría que te quedaras después de la ceremonia _

_-Sabes que no puedo. Sesshomaru organizó un viaje para los dos y no sé cuando regrese _

_-Debo darle las gracias porque te haya dejado pasar la noche conmigo _

_-Si lo hizo fue porque quería pasar un tiempo con su hermano_

_Al día siguiente que Sesshomaru había dejado la hacienda de su madre, hizo todos los preparativos necesarios para reconocer a Inuyasha como su hermano, en ese mes, se su madre había pescado una enfermedad que la llevó a la muerte, él heredo todo pero le había pasado una parte de esa herencia a su hermano mientras que él decidió que iba a utilizar su parte en irse de viaje con su esposa._

_Ambos hermanos habían hecho las paces y ahora todo iba a la perfección, Kikyo se enamoraba cada vez más de él y él de ella._

_Los dos hermanos estaban en el estudio de Inuyasha, mientras jugaban cartas y bebían algo de Whisky. _

_-Deberías estar sobrio para mañana – aconsejo su hermano menor - ¿No crees? _

_-Estoy sobrio y mañana lo estaré el doble _

_Inuyasha dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y miró a su hermano._

_-¿Estás seguro en irte de viaje? _

_-Si – él asintió – Es lo mejor para Kikyo y para mí. En estos meses no he podido estar con ella como yo quisiera_

_-¿Y cuando piensan regresar?_

_-No me preocupo por regresar, sino por disfrutar del viaje _

_Al día siguiente, tanto Katherine como Kikyo ayudaban a Kagome arreglase, las tres estaban nerviosas y más la novia, era la segunda vez que se casaba con Inuyasha, pero esta vez sería diferente, en la primer ocasión lo había hecho por sacrificio y ahora lo hacía por amor, ansiaba que todo esto terminara y así poder estar entre los brazos de su marido. _

_-Kagome no te muevas – gruñó Kikyo _

_-Lo siento estoy nerviosa _

_-Sí, pero si no te dejas de mover voy a tener que atarte de las manos_

_-Niñas ya dejen de discutir, tenemos poco tiempo – intervino la madre de las dos – Por cierto ¿Adivinen quien se casa? – dijo cambiando de tema para tranquilizar a sus hijas y hasta ella misma_

_-No – respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo _

_-Su hermano Miroku – respondió Katherine – No puedo creerlo, mis dos hijas casadas y mi otro hijo próximo a casarse. Me pregunto quién me hará abuela primero _

_-Pues yo creo que no tendrás que esperar mucho madre – dijo Kikyo_

_Kagome y Katherine voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver a Kikyo y ellas les regaló una sonrisa radiante. _

_-¿Qué? – preguntó Kikyo entre risas _

_-¿Voy a ser abuela? – volvió a preguntar Katherine emocionada _

_-Si – asintió Kikyo feliz – Pero no digan nada, hasta que le haya dado la noticia a Sesshomaru _

_Las tres se abrazaron y en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, al ver que no respondían, Miroku entró y vio a las tres mujeres abrazadas y llorando al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta de tras de él _

_-Vas a ser tío – dijo Katherine – Kikyo está embarazada _

_Miroku también abrazó a su hermana y la felicitó._

_-Bueno, debemos partir ya – dijo él – Estoy seguro que alguien debe estar muy impaciente esperando a la novia _

_Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro en el altar, se pasaba los dedos por su melena plateada, miraba su reloj, jugaba con sus dedos, mientras que el sacerdote y Sesshomaru lo miraban caminar de un lado a otro. _

_-Hijo estoy seguro que la novia llegará en cualquier momento – dijo el sacerdote _

_-Es que no sé porque estoy tan nervioso _

_-Tranquilo – dijo su hermano poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Relájate, te comportas como si fuera la primera vez que te fueras a casar_

_Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa y se acercó más a su hermano…_

_- Si, pero la diferencia es que en la primera no había gente en la iglesia como en esta ocasión _

_Sesshomaru alzó la vista para ver la iglesia llena de gente de alta sociedad, a raíz de que se había corrido el rumor de que Inuyasha era hijo ilegitimo de Inu Taisho y que su hermano lo había reconocido como tal, se había ganado el respeto de todos, lo que Inuyasha consideraba que todos eran unos hipócritas, pero a él no le importaba si medio pueblo iba a ver su boda con la señorita Kagome, a él lo único que le importaba era ella. _

_Shippo iba en el carruaje con Kagome, Kikyo, Katherine y Miroku, fue el primero en bajar y el primero que entró corriendo a la iglesia y decía entre gritos que la novia había llegado. Inuyasha se puso derecho al escucharlo._

_El pequeño se puso en frente de él y le dijo…._

_-Es la novia más hermosa_

_Y sí, lo puedo comprobar cuando la vio entrar del brazo de su hermano, estaba hermosa y sonreía todo el tiempo, no miraba a nadie solo a él, solo a él. _

_Miroku y Kagome llegaron hasta el altar._

_-Te hago entrega de mi hermana por segunda vez – dijo Miroku esbozando una sonrisa – Y como te dije anteriormente, espero que la haga feliz _

_Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa, ahora todo era diferente, en aquel momento solo se casaba por venganza, ahora lo hacía por amor, porque amaba a esa mujer, era lo que siempre había esperado. _

_-Dedicare toda mi vida entera en hacerla feliz _

_Tomó la mano de Kagome y la ayudó a subir un escalón del altar y así la ceremonia comenzaba._

_Inuyasha se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído. _

_-Tenía razón el pequeño Shippo, estas hermosa _

_Kagome se ruborizó y le regaló una tímida sonrisa. _

_Sesshomaru y Kikyo estaban tomados de la mano observando la ceremonia, Kikyo sabía que no era el momento, pero se estaba muriendo por decirle a Sesshomaru que sería padre. _

_-Sé que no es el momento – dijo ella susurrándole al odio – Pero hay algo que debo decirte _

_-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó él preocupado porque ella hubiera cambiado de idea en cuanto al viaje - ¿Has cambiado de parecer con respecto a lo del viaje?_

_-No, no es eso – ella negó – Es que los dos vamos a ser tres _

_Frunció el cejo al no asimilar esas palabras, "Los dos vamos a ser tres" y después la miró y ella le regaló una sonrisa, se llevó la mano al vientre y fue suficiente, esbozó una sonrisa, quería abrazarla gritar de felicidad pero sabía bien que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado y solo se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarla._

_La ceremonia concluyó y los novios sellaron su amor con un beso. _

_Se habían puesto mesas y sillas en el jardín de la hacienda de los hermanos Taisho, donde todos los invitados fueron a acompañar a los novios._

_Kagome e Inuyasha el primer baile y después los demás se les fueron uniendo, Sesshomaru no cabía de felicidad pues les decía a todo el mundo que iba a ser padre pero que sus planes de viaje aun seguían en pie._

_-Veo que tu hermano está feliz con el embarazo de Kikyo_

_Él esbozó una sonrisa y lo buscó con la mirada, estaba abrazando a Kikyo de una manera protectora y después miró a Kagome. _

_-Podríamos unirnos a su felicidad – se acercó a su oído y le susurró - ¿Qué te parece esta noche? _

_Kagome se ruborizó ante el comentario de su esposo. Ya habían pasado varias horas y los invitados comenzaban a marcharse, Inuyasha aprovecho el momento y tomó a Kagome de la cintura y se la llevó a una habitación que había sido preparada especialmente para ellos. _

_Abrió la puerta de la habitación, la tomó entre sus brazos y entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta con un pie y la deposito en el suelo._

_La miró, pasó sus manos por las mejillas de ella y la besó. _

_-¿Sabes? – dijo el susurrándole al odio – En un momento entendí que eres la mitad de mi, en un instante te vi y el mundo dejo de existir para mí, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte, con solo un segundo me di cuenta que este amor será para siempre….te amo Kagome y estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente _

_Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Yo también te amo, te he esperado una eternidad…_

_No hubo más palabras, pues él hizo presos sus labios y dejaron que sus sentimientos y sus manos hicieran el resto, al cabo de unos minutos, estaban desnudos en la ama siendo uno solo como había sido en un principio._

_-Te amo – dijo Inuyasha – siempre seré tuyo, y tú siempre serás mía _

_-Siempre tuya – reafirmó Kagome _

_**Epilogo**_

_**Cinco años después**_

_Don niñas sujetaban a Shippo de ambos brazos, ambas querían que él jugara con una de ella._

_-No, Shippo va a jugar conmigo – dijo una pequeña de ojos negros y cabello plateado como su padre_

_-No, Tú ya lo tuviste mucho tiempo Katherine, ahora déjamelo a mí – dijo otra una niña de cabello azabache y ojos dorados como su padre _

_-Rin, Shippo va a jugar conmigo _

_-¿Y si juego con las dos? – sugirió Shippo, quien se había desarrollado en estos últimos años, las pequeñas solo le llegaban hasta la mitad de la cintura, pero aun así quería a esas pequeñas como si fueran sus hermanas, aunque Rin era su hermana por apellido, la consideraba como tal, al igual que a Katherine _

_Katherine y Rin solo se llevaban meses de diferencia, era extraño ver a una con el pelo plateado y a la otra pequeña con ojos dorados._

_-No Shippo, eres mi hermano y debes jugar conmigo – respondió Rin – Además mi prima Katherine puede jugar sola _

_En ese momento los ojos de Shippo se iluminaron al ver entrar a Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo y Sesshomaru. _

_-Niñas, ¿Qué le hacen a Shippo? – preguntó Kagome _

_-Mami, no quiere jugar conmigo – dijo Rin _

_-No, él es el que no quiere jugar conmigo – dijo Katherine con lagrimas en los ojos _

_-Dejen al pobre Shippo en paz, no ven que lo agobian – intervino Inuyasha – Además puede jugar con las dos al mismo tiempo_

_Rin miró a su padre y dijo._

_-Pues no lo voy a dejar ir, él va a jugar conmigo_

_-Que va a jugar conmigo – dijo Katherine jalando a Shippo hacía ella _

_Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos y les dijo tanto a sus hermanos como a las dos mujeres que estaban a un lado él._

_-¿No les parece familiar esta escena? _

_Los cuatro se miraron y se echaron a reír, pues el triangulo amoroso había quedado en el olvido y solo era parte del recuerdo, ahora vivían el presente. _

_-Ya me cansaron – dijo Shippo molesto soltándose del pequeño amarre de las dos niñas – Mejor vayan a jugar con sus muñecas o lo que sea y déjenme a mí en paz _

_Las dos niñas se quedaron paralizadas al ver a Shippo alejarse de ellas, al instante comenzaron a llorar y se abrazaron una a la otra. _

_Shippo pasó a un lado de su padre Inuyasha, este lo tomó del hombre y le hizo una negación con la cabeza, el joven suspiró, giró la cabeza para ver lo que había ocasionado su reacción y regresó a lado de las dos niñas, las abrazó y las apretó contra su pecho, que podía hacer, amaba a ese par más que a vida. _

_-¿Qué voy hacer con ustedes? – dijo en tono de resignación _

_-Yo sé lo que vas a ser – dijo Rin – Querernos y jugar con nosotros ¿Verdad Katherine?_

_-Si Rin _

_-¿Y ahora que vamos a jugar esta vez?- preguntó Shippo, solo esperaba a que no fuera a la comidita, porque seguro y tendría que hacer el sacrificio de comer tierra como la ultima vez _

_-A las escondidas – sugirió Katherine _

_Y así las dos pequeñas se escondían mientras Shippo contaba y salía en su búsqueda. Mientras que cuatro pares de ojos los observaban._

_-Por cierto – volteo a ver a Inuyasha – Vamos a ser padres de nuevo _

_Inuyasha al escuchar esa noticia la besó y la abrazó con fuerza._

_-Sólo espero que no sea otra niña por el bien de Shippo_

_Tanto Kagome, Kikyo como Sesshomaru y el mismo Inuyasha se echaron a reír por el comentario. _

_Todo era felicidad, ese triangulo ya no existía más, tanto las dos hermanas como los dos hermanos habían aprendido a vivir juntos y a recuperar el tiempo perdido y sanar las heridas del pasado._

_Fin _

_Hola mis queridas lectoras, bueno en primer lugar siento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, lo que pasa es que ando escasa de inspiración y además llegó agotada del trabajo, pero aquí andamos con un poquito de luz en la mente, espero que tanto el final como el epilogo les haya gustado._

_Mil gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, en verdad muchísimas gracias._

_Nos vemos en los siguientes fics._

_Besos y Abrazos _

_P e r l a_

_PD: En verdad, deseo que este final haya sido lo que esperaban o que fuera de su agrado. _

_Ah se me olvida, el dialogo que le dice Inuyasha a Kagome en su noche de bodas es de una canción y se llama "Tan sólo un minuto de Manitu" _


End file.
